The Darkroom
by Skinfull
Summary: Familiar murders start to appear all over the city with little or no clues being left behind, other than the eerie sense of familiarity. Oh and there will be loads of smut. FYI timeline is kinda mixed up in that Sam and Andy have never been together (otherwise there is no smutty tension). But no Luke either. Gerry is still alive (we'll need his detective skills) early S2. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: This is a WIP. Its going to be a doozy. I have it half planed out (in my head) complete with an ending but these characters might take me on a helleuva journey so lets see what happens.

**A/N**: Another fic of joy, sorry for bombarding you guys so soon but needs must. Let me know if you like it and how its goin. Short intro, get you in the mood, didn't mean it to turn so smutty so soon but... *shrug* :D

* * *

Her hands had been tied behind her back for so long that they had gone numb. Tingling pain reached up her arms and made her shoulders ache. Her neck was too painful to lift up her head and her chin on her chest made her all too aware of the tacky remains of vomit she had produced earlier.

She had read in books before that fear and terror sounded like a thousand drums beating in your head, heart in your throat type sensation but now that she was here, experiencing it, her heart was barely beating at all, her head was so numb she could barely tell if it was still attached.

"Oh, you're awake…" the voice shot through her like fire but she couldn't muster up the energy to look up. "How are your hands? Pretty numb I'm betting." His voice traveled around the room as he circled behind her and she jerked with terror when his cold hands touched hers.

He untied the thick knots on her wrists and as the blood flew back into her hands it brought with it new sensations of tingling pain with it. He grasped her forehead to lift her head up and rested it against the back of the tall dining chair she was sitting in. He brushed her hair off her face then hurried round to her front to see his handiwork.

He grabbed her hands and rested them on her lap, forcing her fingers to interlock then crossed her legs at the ankles and stepped back to take a look.

"Okay… hold it…don't move!" He walked backwards to a camera that was standing in front of her on a tripod. He took a few pictures but her head lolled forward. "Ah dammit… that one is ruined… ok, one sec."

She tried to keep her eyes open but it was a futile battle. Her lids were too heavy and her brain swam under the fog that surrounded her.

He set the timer on the camera for multiple shots then went around to the back of the chair and held her head up. The camera flashed to take a picture. He lifted his hand up and pressed the knife against her throat. The camera flashed again. He pressed the knife to pierce her skin and when the camera flashed again he ripped her throat open.

* * *

Sam Swarek rolled over in bed and delighted in the sight of her sleeping form. She had her back to him, her hair was sprawled over the pillow and he could tell from the way the sheet was strewn across her body that she was naked.

He inched forward and snugly fit into her shape behind her. The big spoon. He loved being the big spoon but not as much as he loved being the little one. He slipped one arm under his pillow, kissed her shoulder, and let his other arm circle her waist and pull her back tighter against him. She moaned sleepily and turned her head towards him. He lifted his head off the pillow and kissed her on the lips.

"Morning," he said.

"Mmmmm."

"What time did you get in last night?" He moved his hand from her hip to her torso and splayed his fingers out on her flat stomach.

"Dunno."

"What time do you have to be in this morning?" He slowly started to slide his hand lower, moved one of his legs between her two, to lift them apart and cupped her gently.

"Who cares…"

She reached her arm over her shoulder to hold his head close as he started to caress her and she pushed her butt back into his crotch to show him her appreciation for the sensations his fingers were causing.

"I care…I'm not going to have my girlfriend get a tardy reputation at work." He moved his hand lower, slipped two fingers into her and used his thumb to circle her nub. She gasped and clenched her but to squeeze against his burgeoning erection. He moved his fingers out then in, out again, added a third finger then stroked back in. Meanwhile his other hand snaked out from under the pillow and came round to her front to massage her breasts.

He kissed and nipped her shoulder, moved his hips to counteract the pushing from his hand and she moved like liquid against him, so when she rolled away from him he almost panicked until her hand pulled him with her.

She lay on her front, with Sam on top then swiftly pushed back onto all fours. He maneuvered himself behind her, spread her legs with his knees all the while keeping his hand inside her then pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in, in one delicious motion.

They both gasped but neither of them missed a beat. She pushed back, braced herself off the headboard as he held her hips and pumped into her as hard and fast as his grip would allow. This morning ritual they had fallen into all too easily was one he never wanted to give up. Sometimes they went to bed together and had a "preritual", sometimes he went to bed alone and woke up with her in his arms.

Sam felt her quiver around him, but just to be sure she reached the heights he intended for her, he reached around to her front, found the sweet spot he was looking for then massaged it in time with the rhythm from his hips.

"Oh yeah…" she moaned. "Just there…keep going…almost…"

He was too close now himself to control the ending so he just took her instructions, and hoped she would finish with him. He felt his cock twitch and pulsate and knew in one, maybe two strokes he would be a goner. His fingers worked furious magic on her and he thanked whatever god was listening as she grunted and he felt her inner muscles tremor around him.

She fell forward on the bed and Sam leaned over her, holding himself off her with two hands flat on the headboard. He took a moment to gather his breath then stepped out from between her legs and fell onto his back beside her. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. Her hand reached out and rested on his chest, her fingers gently scratched the hair on his chest.

"Good show, old boy!" she said with a laugh.

"Thanks, I try."

"So…correct me if I'm wrong but…did you just call me your girlfriend?"

Sam let his eyes close over slowly then smiled and turned to face her. "Did I?" When she didn't respond Sam opened his eyes and saw she had rolled onto her side to face him and was watching him with a crooked smile. "I guess I did, didn't I."

"So…that happened huh."

"Yeah, I guess it did." She reached over to caress his face then kissed him on the lips, a slow lingering kiss, then rolled away and sat up on the end of the bed. She gathered a tee from the floor and slipped it on as she walked towards the door to the bathroom.

"Hey…" he called after her. "Hey Emma."

She stopped at the door and looked at him over her shoulder. She brushed her wavy blond hair behind her ear and smiled crookedly. "Yeah?"

"I meant it."

Emma winked at him then walked out of the room and left Sam alone with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N**: so I added this note to assuage some fears. Fear not I am a shipper for Andy and Sam but before i get them together I like to torture them a bit. Break a few hearts and spike some emotions. _Emma_ seems like an interesting way to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy McNally ignored the pain in her legs, her heart pounded to keep up with her but she just kept running. The music in her ears was loud, fast and helped her keep time and the she got a little gush of pride when she passed out other runners on the track. She checked her watch and saw she had 40 minutes till the start of her shift so she changed direction and started to run towards 15 division.

Traffic was light and she found herself making the 12 block journey in no time. But as she slowed down to a walk in the car park she felt her knees buckle and were about ready to give way. She braced her hands flat on the wall by the back door and stretched her muscles. First one leg, then the other then turned and pressed her back to the wall and bent down to touch her toes. She let her body hang like that for a moment then slowly straightened up, in time to see Sam climb out of his truck.

He walked around to the driver's side and leaned in the window. The sun was glinting on the windshield so Andy couldn't make out who was sitting in the driver's seat, but when she saw Sam lean in further, clearly for a kiss, she had an idea who it might be. He stepped back as his truck pulled out then slung his bag over his shoulder and slowly sauntered over towards the door. Andy stood away from the wall and brushed her unruly hair out of her face as he approached.

"Morning McNally," he said as he scanned his badge on the panel to unlock the door. He held it open and gestured for her to enter first.

"Morning."

"Good run?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her forehead with her forearm. "Nothing like starting the day with a burst of exercise."

"Yep, couldn't agree with you more." Sam ignored her look and walked passed her into the men's changing room leaving her alone in the corridor, just looking after him.

By the time parade started she had showered and changed and managed to grab a cup of coffee from the canteen before grabbing a seat. Traci hurried in after her and took the seat next to her then nudged her and smiled.

"We've been assigned together," she said and she pointed at the roster.

"Oh cool!" Andy smiled. "It's been a while since we rolled together."

Oliver came into the room with a clipboard in hand and stood at the podium. Everyone cheered and whistled at the sight of his impeccable uniform and he let them for a few moments then waved for them to be quiet.

"Best is off until next week so I'm stepping up. For today we have 2 BOLO reports out on warrants, take note of the license plates of both of these vans." He handed some sheets out to the front row and they were slowly passed around until everyone had one. "Night shift reported 6 B&Es with only 3 DUIs. Day after tomorrow we have an audit so can you all please finish outstanding paperwork but the end of your shift tomorrow. Assignments are on the board so get out there and stay safe."

The room cleared out slowly as everyone found their assignment and collected their radios. Traci went to sort out the car as Andy went to the weapons depository to requisition more ammo. She was slipping the extra clips into her belt as she walked out the door and bumped head first into Sam's chest.

"Oh, sorry!" She looked up to see Sam smiling down at her.

"Watch where you're going McNally." He stepped left as she stepped right. He moved right as she moved left and they both stopped and he smiled. He reached up and took her shoulders then moved her aside and got past her. He smiled over his shoulder as he walked up to the counter and she concentrated on fixing her belt again and hurried out to the car park where Traci was waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing, lets ride."

* * *

He pulled the curtains plunging the room into pitch darkness. Without moving he reached behind him to the light switch and flicked it on, bathing the room in a soft red light. He had poured the solution of development fluid into three shallow tubs and was ever so carefully submerging the photos into each in turn. Across the room at shoulder height he had strung a length of twine and used plastic pegs to fix each photo up to dry.

He arranged the photos in order, making a macabre movie across his wall then stepped back to admire his handiwork. In the first photos she was fully clothed. But as the photos progressed she was wearing less and less clothing until finally, his favourite. She was wearing only a bra and panties, with his knife a blur of motion across her throat.

He turned off the light and stepped out of the small room then locked the room behind him. The house was quiet so he took his time walking upstairs into the master bedroom. He closed the door softly but it was no use. She heard him.

"You're back…" She rolled over and pulled the duvet back to make room for him. He toed off his sneakers and dropped his jeans and sweater into a puddle by his feet then crawled into the cool sheets and pulled her close for a hug. "Did you get the shots you needed?"

"Yeah." He kissed the top of her head. "I got some fantastic ones."

"Great, so it wasn't all a waste."

"Ah it's never a waste, no matter if I get the shot, it's never a waste."

* * *

The Penny was more raucous than usual when Sam pushed the heavy door open and scanned the room for Oliver. On the stage a small band was playing music and most of 15 division seemed to be in front of it dancing and singing along. The bar was easily 2 people deep and every table seemed to be taken. He circled the room, slipped between bodies and strained to find his friend but by the time he made it back to the door, he still hadn't found him.

Just as he reached for the door again to leave he heard someone call his name. He turned around, and scanned the room but still couldn't see him. Then he heard his name being called and this time, at least as he was facing the right way he spotted him.

Oliver stood behind the bar, he had a white dishtowel slung over his shoulder and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. He was pouring pints and mixing drinks. Sam muscled his way through the crowd again and found a small gap at the bar to slide in.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping out. What can I get you?" He polished a glass with the towel then put it away and slung to over his shoulder again.

"Pint of larger and a glass of house red."

"Mixing the grape and the grain?"

"No, Emma is on her way in."

"Getting pretty serious with you two huh," Oliver said with a smile as he angled the pint glass beneath the tap.

"It is what it is."

"And what is it?"

"Fun."

"Just?"

Sam shrugged and Oliver smiled again then placed the drink in front of him. He reached up for a wine glass then took the house red off the shelf and poured out a generous glass

"What's going on in here tonight?"

"Birthday party."

Sam took both drinks and left a hefty tip then walked to the back of the room and found a sheltered corner to stand in. He pulled out his phone to text Emma and let her know where he would be then sipped his drink and surveyed the crowd around him.

Andy danced with Chris at the front of the bar. Their messy waltz wasn't in time with the music but they looked like they were having fun. Dov spoke with a girl Sam didn't recognise but he seemed to be successful in his efforts as he watched him lead her onto the dance floor.

Gail who was watching them with disdain, caught Sam's eye and she lifted her glass in cheers then downed her drink and left.

When the door opened Sam strained to see and delighted in the sight of Emma stepping through it. She stood on tip toes to see if she could find him and he waved to get her attention. Emma smiled as she crossed the room and stepped into his arms for a kiss.

"Hey," he muttered against her lips.

"Hey."

"Your drink."

He passed her the glass then sat back onto the high stool behind him and pulled her closer so she was standing between his legs. She circled her arms around his neck and smiled crookedly.

"How was your day?"

"We had a four alarm fire out in North York. It took three engines to extinguish it."

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, luckily it was an abandoned house." She sipped her drink again and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Investigations will be kicking off tomorrow. What I wouldn't do to be on that team."

"You're exam is coming up, you'll be on that team in no time."

"Yeah, one more week." She looked around the room and seemed only then to notice it was more mental in here than usual. "Is that Oliver behind the bar?"

"Yeah." Sam chuckled. "Some birthday party I think."

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She leaned in and kissed his neck. "We could go back to mine…"

"Let's get out of here."

Andy hugged Chris after their dance and they both went back to the table that had their drinks. They were joined by Dov and the lady he had been dancing with.

"And this is…Casey!" he said with only a slight hesitation on her name. "She works in that new sandwich shop on Bloor st."

"Oh I love that place!" Chris exclaimed as he turned to face Casey and started to ask her about the bread recipes available in the shop.

Traci chose that moment to push her way through the crowd and joined them at the table. She took a swig of Andy's drink then draped her arm around her friends shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" she stage whispered into Andy's ear.

"Huh?" It was becoming clear that this was not Traci's first drink of the night.

"I just ran into Sam and Emma in the car park."

"Oh? Were they here? I hadn't noticed." She lied.

"They just left. And you don't fool me Andy McNally."

"Drop it Traci. I don't care. Sam and I are just friends."

"Yeah I know, and it's too tragic for Shakespeare!" Andy smiled and took her friends arm to take her to the bar and get a fresh drink.

* * *

One drink turned into two, which quickly escalated into three and four and soon they were doing shots on the bar without their hands. Andy barely remembered getting home but she woke up on the couch, half dressed with a half-eaten pizza on the table in front of her. Sun streamed in through the wide east facing windows making the pain in her head intensify. She managed to sit up and immediately regretted it.

She checked the time and realised she had another three hours to go before her shift started. She thought of going for a run but the very thought of it pushed a ball of nausea up from the pit of her stomach. She showered to wash the grime and stress out of her system and fell back into bed, careful to set the alarm to wake her up in time for work.

It seems like she only put her head on the pillow when the alarm buzzed to wake her up. She sat up and felt marginally better but was still sluggish as she moved around the flat to get dressed and gather her things for work. She made her way to the division and hoped silently for a quiet day, maybe manning the desk or working booking… anything but working the streets.

But as she opened the back door and walked through to the bullpen she realised she was about to experience anything but a quiet day. Immediately her senses were tingling. There was a hive of activity around the bullpen, she saw Chris and Dov sticking notes to a large bulletin board in the parade room. Traci sat with Gerry by his desk, both of them examining CCTV footage on his PC. Gail sat at her own desk with a stack of files beside her and she was quickly reading through them as if searching for something in particular.

Sam was in the middle of it all with Oliver by his side. They passed photos back and forth and examined each one for only seconds before placing them upside down on the table in front of them. Andy changed quickly and hurried back to the parade room in time for the meeting to start. She squeezed in through the throng and leaned against the back wall.

Oliver and Sam stood at the front of the room and Oliver took the podium. He lifted his hands for quiet and it was a stark contrast to the mood of the room yesterday when he stood in the same place.

"The body was found by a realtor this morning at 7am." He nodded at Sam who turned and stuck a photo onto the whiteboard behind him. "She has been identified as Jessica Harper. Student doctor in Toronto West Hospital. She was drugged and posed before being murdered. Ligature marks on her wrists and ankles show she was tied up for quite some time. Cause of death was a laceration across her neck."

Sam stepped up with his report and Oliver stepped aside. The volume in the room was deathly silent.

"There are no signs of forced entry. The doors and windows were locked. Realtor was at the property the day before at 3pm and everything was fine. Upon returning at 7am this morning she discovered the body. That leaves a sixteen hour window in which this took place."

Gerry walked in from the back of the room. "I have forensics sweeping the house for any and all trace evidence. What I need from you is canvassing. Peckstien you stay here and process the hotline. Everyone else, I posted pairs on the assignments board and here are the areas you need to cover. Get out there, get me some info, so we can get this guy!" He passed out info packs to everyone and Andy took one to see it was an area for her to cover with whomever she was assigned with. The room had all but cleared. Oliver, Gerry and Sam spoke quietly up at the podium. Traci and Chris were at the assignments board and Chris took a radio before they walked out together.

Andy went over to check the board but before she could find her name, Sam called out to her. She turned in time to see a bunch of keys flying towards her face. She snatched them out of the air and glared back at him. "Get the car sorted, I'll be out in a minute."

With a sinking heart, Andy turned to scan the assignments board and saw her name printed neatly beside his. Without turning back to look at him she went out to the car and put her bag into the boot. She double checked the contents then slipped into the driver's seat and settled in. She rolled down the window all the way then reversed the car out of its space and killed the engine to wait for him.

Within moments he had joined her and was in the passenger seat flipping through notes as he pulled on his seatbelt and she pulled out into the street. She knew the district they were supposed to be covering so she aimed for that area without needed a specific address. When she got closer he called out a specific street and then guided her to a parking spot by the curb.

"Okay, we're looking for witnesses. Anyone who might have seen them together." Sam passed her an info pack which included a bunch of photos of the victim to pass out to potential witnesses. They walked up to the first door and he knocked. "Ready?"

Andy nodded. Of all the days to be in work with a killer hangover, this was not that day. She wanted to focus on the task at hand but her head was pounding almost beyond the point of manageable levels.

The door opened to a young man wearing a pair of shorts and no top. His hair was long enough to reach past his shoulders, his eyes were bloodshot and barely open. "Good morning sir," Sam said with a smile. "Were you home yesterday after 3pm?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I was."

"Did you see this woman?"

Andy handed him a photo. He took it and stared at it for a long time then handed it back and shook his head.

"Thank you sir. If you do recall anything, please call us immediately."

Sam gave him a card with Division 15 contact details on it then walked away with Andy.

"That's it? Don't you want to question him further?"

"No. He didn't see anything. He hasn't seen anything for about 3 days I'd say but the look of his eyes and the smell of 420 coming out of his house."

"Really?" Andy looked back as if it would help her smell it.

"You didn't get that?" Sam turned to face her and for the first time that day he actually looked at her. "Wow you must have been really wasted last night."

His jibe brought her focus back to him and she rolled her eyes at him. "Not too bad."

"You lie." He smiled at her and she looked away. "Whose birthday was it?" They walked up the garden entrance to the next house.

"Birthday?"

"In the penny last night."

Andy laughed. "I have no idea. We just went in for one after work."

"Just one." He lifted his hand and knocked on the next door.

"Yeah. Just one."

This time the door was opened by an elderly woman who kept the latch on and spoke to them sternly through the small gap. She wouldn't take the photo but did take Sam's contact details then closed the door without answering any more questions.

Their day passed slower than she thought time could ever move. By the time they were back at the division with all their witness reports Andy was fit to collapse. Usually when they were on patrol together they were able to chat with great banter but today she wasn't able to muster up the energy or brain power. Instead she focused on interviewing potential witnesses. She was sure he noticed but he didn't say anything and instead let her stew in silence when they weren't knocking on doors.

Sam noticed how weary she was when she locked the car and tossed him the keys. She lugged her bag out of the boot and took small slow steps into the bullpen behind him. Sam dropped their notes onto his desk and went over to Oliver to get a progress report. Andy sat at his desk and flipped the notebook open then turned to his PC and started their paperwork. While speaking with Oliver, Sam kept one eye on her and took the notes Oliver passed him. No viable witnesses reported from a whole day's worth of canvasing. No CCTV footage available in the residential area and the worst piece of news, no fingerprints or DNA evidence of any kind. No hairs, skin, body fluids, nothing.

Sam rubbed his face with his hand then patted his friend on the shoulder. He turned back to Andy and sat on the corner of his desk, one leg dangling over the edge next to her.

"Hey, leave it."

"What?"

"The notes, the paperwork…leave it." He put his hands over hers on the keyboard to stop her from typing. "I'll do it. Go home, get some rest. You look like you need it."

"Gee thanks!"

"No Andy," he smiled. "That's not what I meant." His hand squeezed over hers and she could tell he was being earnest.

"Its fine Sam, I can do it."

"Seriously Andy, go." He looked at his watch. "I have to stay here for another hour or so anyway, then I'm going to pick up Emma."

Andy froze and tried not to show any reaction. She slid her hands out from under his. "Okay, if you insist." She flipped through the first few notes and put them into a separate pile. "I've already done these ones, so you just need to do the rest."

"Okay, I'll get them done. Go, get some rest."

"Yeah, because I look like shit." Andy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, real hard work on the eyes today toots."

Before she could blush, Andy turned away and hurried to the changing rooms. She got out of her uniform and forwent the shower, choosing instead to go home for a bath. Run home, she would run home for a bath she decided, hoping it would help her clear her mind.

Sam was sitting at his desk and watched the changing room door for her exit. He wondered if she was showering or if she was going to go home to bathe. He knew she preferred to shower because it was quicker but on the very rare occasions when she needed the world to stay at the door, he knew she preferred to take baths. Long hot luxurious baths. With bubbles and a glass of wine. He imagined she would forgo the wine this time though with the hangover she was nursing so valiantly today.

When the door opened and she came out in her shorts and a tee with her hair tied back in a ponytail, he was surprised to see her check her watch, slip in her earphones in and realised she was going to run home.

"Can you see everything from there brother or should I call maintenance to come by and swing your desk 6 feet to the left?" Sam Looked up to see Oliver standing behind him and hurriedly busied himself with the files on his desk.

"What?"

"Want me to go over and get Andy?" She was standing in the hallway, talking to Dov at the door to the changing room. "She's right there…want me to call her over here?"

"Leave it out."

"You sure? It's no trouble! And you seem to be quite fixated on her. Let me get her!"

Oliver went to go collect Andy but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Forget it Oliver, leave it."

After a pause Oliver smiled. His mission was accomplished here so he patted his friend on the back and walked away with a smile. Sam tried to focus back on his files but all the while kept one eye on Andy and was almost relieved when she finished talking with Dov and went home.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry guys, I know you don't like Andy and Sam with anyone but Andy and Sam but needs must when you are torturing your characters! Stay with me... all will be revealed!


	3. Chapter 3

Despite her impressive hangover Andy made it home only three minutes later than her usual time. She allotted the three extra minutes to the time when she had to run over to a trashcan to vomit. By the time she got to her flat she actually felt marginally better. She locked the door behind her and started to shed clothes as she walked through her flat to the bathroom. She thought of having a quick shower and falling into bed but the tingling hum of overused muscles that enveloped her body made her choose a hot bath instead.

She ran the taps, poured in some bubble solution and went out to the press to grab some towels. But before she could step into the water, her phone started to ring. She dashed through the flat to her jacket that was by the floor at the door and rummaged through the pockets for it and managed to grab it before the callee hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy, its me."

"Hey Traci, how is your head?" She said with a chuckle as she started to walk back to the bathroom.

"Ugh what a day to have a hangover."

"I know, you are the worst best friend ever."

"Or the best."

"No, definitely the worst." She heard Traci laughing as she stepped into the bath and slid low into the hot bubbly water. "How has it been working with Gerry on the case?"

"Oh my god…amazing. I got to talk to the forensics team, ask them for specifics, Gerry got me to check through the evidence reports and report back."

"Sounds like you are doing all his grunt work."

"Well yeah I am," Traci chuckled again. "But I'm learning, I'm learning so much!"

"That's great Traci."

"Anyway I just wanted to make sure you survived the day. Wanna meet for breakfast in the morning before shift?"

"Yeah great. Lucy's? On Dundas?"

"Perfect. See you there at about 8.30. Goodnight Andy."

Andy hung up the call and stretched up to put it on window sill behind her. She closed her eyes over and let herself sink low under the water and lay there for a few minutes. The details of the case started to swim around her head. Something about it was niggling at her but the hangover she was nursing stopped any productive thoughts from forming.

The picture of the crime scene, the young girl dressed only in underwear sitting on a chair with her throat cut. The house with the windows and doors locked up from the inside with no point of entry or exit located. No prints, DNS, hair, cells or footprints. Something about all of these things added up to something familiar that she couldn't quite get her head around.

Then it dawned on her. The realtor. The house was for sale, the realtor would have stored a key at the house to show prospective buyers. This might be the entry / exit point the killer had used. The realtor had been checked out, had an alibi and seemed genuinely upset by the discovery of the body at the show house.

Andy sat up out of the water and grabbed her phone. She flicked to her contacts and instinctively went for Sam's number but she hesitated. She remembered the remark he had made about meeting Emma and instead she scrolled to Olivers number.

The phone rang a few times before going to his voicemail. She tried to contact Traci and Gerry but either they didn't answer or it went to voicemail. Resigned to her last contact, Andy highlighted Sam's name then pressed the call button.

It rang four times before he answered and he seemed to be breathless when he did.

"Sam I have some questions about the case."

"Questions? Now?" Sam seemed to be quite out of breath and it made her wonder what she had caught him doing but she shook her head free of the thought and pressed on.

"The realtor-"

"The realtor was cleared."

"Yeah but the realtor could have left a hideaway key at the location of the house." Andy spoke quickly sensing he was on the verge of hanging up on her. "If the killer had that key he would have had access to the house, as well as being able to lock up behind him."

"If there was a hideaway key…"

"It's the only explanation Sam!" she continued and ignored the sound of rustling sheets from his side of the call. "And if he had that key, maybe we'll get a print either on the key or on the lockbox or where ever the key was stored."

"Okay, okay. I'll call the realtor in the morning and check it out."

"Or…I could call them tonight?" She stood up out of the bath and stood naked in the bathroom as she talked on the phone.

Sam was silent for a moment then she heard his sigh. "Knock yourself out."

He hung up the phone and she stood there for a moment staring at it in her hand. She raced out to the living room where her laptop was on the sofa and booted it up then quickly looked up the realtors contact details. Using her police credentials she managed to get contact details for the right realtor and called her straight away. But there was no answer. The phone had been turned off and there was no option for voicemail. Andy tried the head office again but whomever she had managed to contact before was no longer answering. Resigned to having to wait until tomorrow Andy returned to her bath and topped up the water with more heat, then sunk beneath the surface again.

* * *

Sam hung up the phone and put it down on the bedside table but stood there for a moment more before he turned back to his bed. Emma was waiting for him, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a bra and was kneeling up on the bed with her hands on her hips. The look on her face was not the smiling ecstasy he had seen there only moments before but instead she was frowning. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge with his back to her so she crawled over to him and hugged him from behind.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah…just this case."

"Was that Gerry?"

"No, no it was Andy, she thinks she knows how the killer got into the house."

"Oh?"

"Hideaway key. The realtor might have left at the house."

"Hmmm good thinking." Sam looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "You don't think so?"

"No, no, it is a good idea." He pushed back on the bed and lay down on his back tucking her in close beside him as he stared up at the ceiling.

"But?"

"But…"

"What? What is it that makes you hesitant about this idea?" Emma sat up and leaned on her hand to look down at him. "Is it that it came from her?" Emma chuckled and jabbed him in the ribs. "Did you and her have a fling?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh that was a fast response… too fast!" She jabbed him again, making him jerk away from her. He snatched her hand and held it away from his ribs.

"I've never had a thing for Andy McNally."

"Oh, interesting. But that wasn't the question." She sat up and crossed her legs in front of her. Sam let his hands drop to his sides and avoided her eyes. "Sam? Do I need to be worried? Did I step into the middle of something?"

"No Emma, no you don't." He sat up and faced her. "I've never had a thing for her, we've never done anything, we weren't about to and we never will. Ok?"

"Ok." She smiled, leaned over and kissed him. He pulled her in and deepened the kiss then pulled her back into the bed with him.

* * *

Andy lifted her hand out of the water and stared at the pruning skin on her fingers. She was trying to relax but nothing could distract her from the thought that she was missing something. She ran over all the case notes in her head over and over and tried to see what she was missing but it wasn't working. She needed to relax. She reached over to her phone, opened her music folder and selected a playlist. She plugged it into a speaker on the shelf and allowed the music to lull her.

She lathered up the soap in her hands and ran it all over her body then lay her head back and closed her eyes.

"_Knock yourself out!_" she heard him say with such a flippant tone. Her eyes rolled involuntarily and she heard it again. This time so loud, so close to her ear that she turned and half expected to see him there. She smiled at her empty bathroom and wondered what she would do if he was here.

Cover herself up? Sink low beneath the rapidly fading bubbles? No. She would sit up. Let the bubbles and soap run down her chest and follow their trails with her hands. He'd lean on the side of the tub, his arms crossed and his chin resting on them. Her hands slid along her torso and she moved her legs to grant herself better access. She raised one leg out of the bath and hung it over the side, smiling at the thought that she would have splashed him.

With one hand she cupped her breast, rubbed her thumb over her nipple and arched her back to push her breast into her palm. She didn't think he would stand by being a spectator for too long.

His hands would come into the water with her. Trail soft tracks from her knee to her inner thigh and back to her other knee. He would massage her breasts, maybe even kiss them, but the majority of his focus would be elsewhere. He'd tuck her leg under his arm, and his fingers would pry her apart easily allowing him to slip into her. She bucked her hips at the sensation and splashed water onto the tiles on the bathroom floor. But she didn't care.

It would be a slow rhythm, tantalising her into building up higher and higher until she thought she couldn't take it anymore. His palm would cup her as his fingers possessed her from the inside. She gasped and moved with him, braced herself on the edge of her bath and ignored the sound of the splashing water. She arched her back further, twitched around the fingers and bucked her hips to encourage a faster speed.

The thumb came up to massage her clitoris and she moaned at the sensation. She was close, she knew she was so she abandoned all pretence and went for it. Within moments she was about to fall over the crest of an orgasm when she heard his words again.

"_Knock yourself out!_"

The mocking sentence pulled her back from the edge and she came crashing back to reality. Everything dissipated, sensations numbed and her fingers froze. She tried to focus, get them back but it was too late. She let her limbs fall limply by her sides for a second then splashed the water in frustration to where he would have been sitting.

"God dammit…" she muttered as she climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She dried off quickly and dressed in a pair of sweats and a hoody. She slipped on her jacket and grabbed her keys. "Knock yourself out," she mimicked then locked the door behind her and ran out onto the street to hail a cab.

* * *

Sam lay in bed with Emma. She was sound asleep beside him with one arm draped loosely over his chest. She snored softly but he wasn't able to nod off at all. His brain was working overtime, hearing Andy's voice, her concerns, her ideas, her excitement and frustration. He was surprised that he was able to hang up on her so easily. He thought she was going to call him back. Maybe she went to bed he thought when he remembered her impressive hangover. But something about that didn't sit right with him.

Then it dawned on him. She hadn't gone to bed. No way would Andy have let something like this drop so easily. And no way would she have waited until morning either.

Sam looked over at Emma and wondered if he would be able to get out from under her without waking her. He lifted her arm, and slid out of the bed then slowly dropped her arm and let the sheet fall back in place. He grabbed his clothes and carried them into the bathroom where he dressed.

He grabbed his keys off the mantle in the living room and hurried out to his car.

He parked his across the road from the house and already he could confirm what he had until that point only guessed. He could see her on the top floor, walking around with a flashlight. Sam jogged across the road and checked the door. It was unlocked so he opened it and stepped inside.

He pulled his gun from its holster and stealthily walked through the house. The ground floor was empty so he hurried up the stairs, balancing only on his toes as he moved. He found her in the main bedroom, crouched over the bedside table, the flashlight in her mouth to free up both of her hands as she rummaged through the drawers.

"McNally," he said as he put his gun back in its holster.

She lurched back at the sound of his voice and slammed against the wall beneath the window. She spat out the flashlight and cursed at him. Memories of her bath came flooding back and she had to fight to hold back her blush, silently thanking god the lights were off.

"What are you doing here Sam?" She straightened up and picked up her flashlight then stood and crossed the room towards him.

"I knew you'd be here."

"So?" She brushed passed him and went into the other room, allowing the flashlight to light her way until Sam followed and switched on the bedroom light. She looked up at the bulb then turned off the flashlight and put it into her pocket then continued to search the drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You are just looking through all these empty drawers for reasons unknown?"

"There is something here Sam, I know it." She opened the wardrobe but it was empty. "I was right about the hideaway key." She pulled a small plastic evidence bag out of her pocket and showed him the key. "I'm going to get it dusted for prints."

"You think he would have gone to all the trouble of cleaning up after himself in the living room only to leave his fingerprints on the god dammed key?"

Andy shrugged and walked passed him. He caught up with her downstairs in the living room. The chair the victim had been sitting in had been moved but the blood stain remained. Andy walked around it and crouched down to examine it closer.

"See this?" she pointed out three small circular dimples in the carpet, each about two feet apart in a triangle pattern.

"What?" Sam crouched down next to her to see what she was pointing at.

"What are they?"

"Not sure…"

"Were they mentioned in the scene report?" She asked knowing he had read it inside and out.

"No."

"So maybe they are post examination." She pressed the nearest divot as if touching it would help her explain it.

"Or they were missed."

"Possibly from the scene investigators camera? A tripod as they took shots of the victim?"

Sam looked at her. His eyes were unfocused and it was a moment longer before he spoke.

"No, it couldn't be, they don't allow the CSI team to use tripods."

"What else could it be?" she asked.

"The killer used a tripod."

"To take photos?" they both stood up slowly and faced each other as they talked it out. "Of the victim…that's it… that's where I know this from."

"What?"

"That crime scene picture I saw in the case report, the picture from the CSI team…I've seen it before!"

"Where?"

"I don't know…" she started to pace. Racked her brain looking for a memory she knew existed but couldn't recall.

"Well that's helpful." He stepped into her pathway and stopped her pacing with two hands on his shoulder. "Andy, you aren't going to come to any grand realisation while you pace this room."

Andy looked up at him. He had his hands on her shoulders, she could feel the burning heat melt all the way down to her fingers. His eyes were wide and concerned but it was his slightly parted lips that her eyes lingered on.

"Let's get out of here." He took her by the elbow and led her out to his car.

"No it's ok, I don't need a lift."

"Oh you drove yourself? In that car you don't own? Or were you thinking of hailing a taxi at 1am in this residential street?"

Andy looked up and down the street and realised she would have to walk at least 6 blocks before finding a cab.

"Get in," he said as he opened the passenger door then walked around to the driver's side.

She hesitated only a moment before climbing in and buckling up.

Sam glanced over at her before starting the engine and pulling out into the street. They travelled in silence for a few moments but she couldn't take it any longer.

"Thanks for the lift Sam."

"No problem."

"So why did you really come out to the house?"

Sam was surprised by her frank question. "I knew you'd be there."

"Yeah you said that before. Why does my being there mean you have to come out?"

"I didn't think it was safest to leave you in a house where a vicious murder had taken place. Ever hear of returning to the scene of the crime?"

"How are things with Emma?"

She surprised him again by the rapid chance in subject and it took him a minute to regain his composure.

"Great."

"Good, glad to hear it."

Sam pulled up at a red traffic light and turned to look at her. but before he could formulate any thoughts as to why she was acting to strangely she spoke.

"Hey, this is just two blocks from my house… I can walk from here!" She climbed out of the car and hurried over to the footpath then waved at him and jogged away, leaving him stunned and confused.

* * *

He reached into the driver's window and pulled the gag off his mouth. He untied his hands from the steering wheel and when they fell to his sides he lifted them up and posed them where he needed them to be, one perched on the side view mirror, the other on the gear stick.

"Okay… don't move." He circled the car, looked at it through his camera lens until he found the right spot. "Hold it there…" As he pressed the shutter button the flash cast a startling glow on the scene.

The car was wrapped around a large oak. The windscreen has been smashed from the inside. The body in the driver's seat was barely conscious.

He moved around the car then set up his camera on the bonnet and set the timer. He climbed into the back seat and pressed the knife to his neck then waited for the flash, before ripping his throat open.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys. I see we are a fanbase divided. Makes the torturing more fun! Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Traci swirled her latte slowly with a tall slim spoon and watched Andy juggle her tray from across the room. She weaved through the crowds and held the tray up high to avoid spillages then plonked it on the table and sat down with a sigh.

"Rough morning?"

"Ugh, you don't know the half of it." Andy passed her a bowl of muesli with fruit and yoghurt and took her own off the tray along with a smoothie.

"What's goin on? Didn't you sleep well?"

"I slept fine. For all of about 5 hours." Andy took a long sip of her smoothie then sat back to talk to her friend. "I went to the crime scene last night."

"What? On your own? Why?"

"I had an idea, about how the killer got in to the house…a hideaway key. Left by the realtor, I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I tried to call Oliver too and Gerry. But no one was answering. Mind you it was close to midnight when I was calling."

"You didn't try Sam?" Traci said with a smile.

"I did. I think I caught him at a bad time." Andy chuckled. "Anyway he dismissed me but I couldn't let it go. So I went over there. I found the key, dropped it to the lab this morning for prints. And I was checking out the scene when Sam arrived."

"Wait, hold up…" Traci dropped the spoonful of muesli back into her bowl and looked up at Andy with a knowing smile. "You called Sam at around midnight, and you think he was "in flagrante" with Emma, but he still answered your call, then he followed you out to the crime scene-"

"Well I never told him where I was going." Andy said shyly as she focused on stirring the yoghurt into her breakfast.

"So he deduced it, he's a good cop Andy, it's a safe bet he knows you well enough to figure out your actions. So he followed you? Then what happened?"

"We took a look around, I found these divots on the carpet beside where the victim had been posed, and I think they were made from a tripod."

"The CSI teams aren't allowed to use tripods."

"That's what Sam said." Andy lowered her voice, all too aware of their surroundings. "It's probably from the killer."

"So he was taking pictures?"

"Yeah and you know something else, I know I've seen it before."

"What? Seen what before?" Traci pushed her breakfast aside to concentrate on what Andy was saying.

"The crime scene photo from the case report yesterday, I know I've seen it before."

"Where?"

Andy slumped back into her chair. "I don't know, I can't recall." Her frustration was palpable. Traci leaned across the table and patted her friend's hand. "I was at the lab this morning trying to rush the prints, then I was over at the division all morning going over all the cases and reports I've worked on since I started."

"Jesus Andy…how long have you been up?"

"A long time." Andy dry washed her face with both hands and sighed. "Ugh, maybe I have no idea where I've seen it. I'm just imagining it."

"No Andy it sounds like your gut is trying to tell you something. Let it. Don't force it though."

Andy nodded. Neither of them seemed too interested in finishing their breakfast so they slipped on their coats and left.

* * *

The division was still a hub of activity as everyone signed on for their shifts, handed over tasks and reports and continued working on the case. Andy and Traci quickly changed and went over to Oliver for assignments.

"Have you finished all paperwork? Remember the audit is today?"

"Yeah, finished it up last night," Andy said as she looked around the room for Sam who could confirm.

"I've been working with Gerry."

"He was looking for you a minute ago, I think he has a lead and wants you to follow up." Traci smiled and hurried over to the detective area to find Gerry. "As for you McNally."

"What?"

"I heard you were in the lab this morning harassing my technicians?" He draped an arm over her shoulder and guided her away from the hub of the bullpen and over to the now empty parade room and closed the door after them.

"Harassing isn't really the word I would use…"

"Well it paid off, we got a print."

"You did?"

"This is on the QT. The report came back in about an hour ago. Gerry pulled the ID and we have a name."

"Is that the lead Gerry and Traci will be following up today?"

"Yes." Andy smiled triumphantly and shrugged her shoulders as she hoisted her belt up. "Which brings me to my point. What in the hell did you think you were doing at the crime scene at midnight alone?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Dangerous? I found the key, I got the print!"

"Yeah I know and that's great McNally but you could have been attacked or killed. You know how many times the killers return to the scene of the crime?"

Andy remained silent. She knew better than to rebuke Oliver when she was being chastised.

"Next time, you wait for back up, you call the team or you wait for morning."

"Yes sir." She said meekly.

Oliver watched her for a moment then patted her on the shoulder. "Good find McNally," he said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Alone now in the parade room Andy sat down, folded her arms on the table and let her head drop onto them.

She ignored the soft knock on the door but when it was followed by footsteps she rolled her head to the side in time to see Sam take the chair on the other side of the table.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just me getting chewed up by Oliver for finding a key piece of evidence."

"He found out you were out at the scene alone?"

"Yeah…wait, you didn't tell him?"

"No, I didn't tell him. He must have heard it from the lab after the report came in."

"Oh."

"He's right though Andy."

"Yeah I heard enough from him, don't you get on me about it too."

"I'm not getting on you Andy." She got up to walk away but he stood too and grabbed her hand to stop her. "I'm not." He repeated. "I just need you to understand how dangerous that was. Anything could have happened."

"Nothing happened!"

He squeezed her hand to make her look up. "But it could have!"

"But you were there…"

"Only because I know you so well, I knew you wouldn't drop it." Andy looked down and let out a breath. "Next time you get the urge to try something stupid… call me first."

"I did call you Sam."

"Yeah well, next time tell me what you are planning so I don't arrive late." He smiled and she couldn't help but return it. Realising he was still holding her hand, he looked down and slowly released her, then rested both his hands on his hips. "Okay, grab your stuff, you're riding with me today."

* * *

"You hungry?" Sam asked as he pulled the patrol car up by the curb outside a convenience store.

Andy looked out the window at the store and wrinkled her nose. "For what exactly? Microwave burritos?"

"No, god no Andy, I'd treat you better than that…" He jumped out of the car and hurried across the street to a hotdog vendor. She chuckled and shook her head and watched him return with two dogs and two sodas.

"Street dogs?" she said as he handed her lunch and drink in through the open window then leaned back on the car and rested his own drink on the roof before biting into his own.

"Much better than microwave burritos." He muttered around the food in his mouth and he offered her a bright smile.

"Let's ask your colon about that later!"

Sam rolled his eyes and took another bite, this time with louder more appreciative noises. Andy laughed and bit into her own. They were just about finished eating when the radio buzzed for their attention.

"Car fifteen-oh-five, car fifteen-oh-five, we have a report of an AAWC on Parkside Dr just passed the overhead from the expressway."

"This is car fifteen-oh-five, we're on our way, ETA 2 minutes."

Sam shoved the last bite into his mouth and guzzled some of his soda before coming around the car, tossing his trash into a bin and jumping into the car. Andy typed into the console PC as he started the engine and flicked on the lights. They made it to the crash scene in record time and slowly moved the car through the crowd that was gathering. The ambulance was already there and both EMTs were rushing to get the gurney out of the back.

Sam ran over to the driver's side window and winces at the scene that met him. Andy grabbed the first aid box from the boot and ran over to his side.

"Don't, don't touch him."

"What?" Andy looked in and saw the driver had his throat cut almost from ear to ear His head lolled to the side and the blood that had flowed out of his wound was dried and caked all over his chest. "Jesus, what happened?" she glanced at the windshield but saw it was shattered but still in one piece. All the other car windows were intact so whatever had caused this cut in her throat it was not because of the accident.

"This isn't a traffic accident…it was staged." Sam turned to the EMTs and held out his hands to stop them from getting any closer.

Andy walked around the car. And examined it as carefully as she could without touching it. She gave it a wide berth and looked at the ground, seeing the multitude of footprints already marking the soft soil. She looked up at the crowd gathering and started to move forward to push them all back.

"Move back, nothing to see, everyone please move back." She took the roll of black and yellow police tape from her bag and started to mark out a scene edge. Sam came over as she was tying off the last piece.

"I called it in. Gerry is on the way. We need to start checking for witnesses."

"I can start with this crowd here," Andy said as he pulled her notebook out of her pocket and fished in her belt for a pen.

Sam started an examination of the scene. He checked under the car and all around it before snapping on a pair of latex gloves and reaching into the button to open the boot. He found it completely empty. Not even a spare wheel or a jack in place. He checked the back seat but found nothing on the floor of the car or in any of the door pockets.

He didn't want to uproot anything in the car and conducted only a visual inspection. By the time Gerry arrived, with Traci and another squad to handle questioning Sam was able to give a full report on the situation so far.

"Nothing?" Gerry exclaimed when Sam finished.

"This has got to be the same guy. The throat, how the body was posed, the complete lack of evidence."

"Do we have an ID?"

"I patted him down for a wallet but I couldn't find anything, but it could be in his back pocket. I was waiting for CSI to get here before I moved him."

Gerry pulled on his own pair of gloves and climbed in to the passenger side door. He tried not to touch anything in the car and asked Sam to lean the body over so he could check his back pockets. Sure enough there was a wallet there. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Professor James Cantwell. Driver's license says he lives out in Hamilton, but he also has ID for OCAD Uni."

"A Student doctor and a professor from OCAD. Not an obvious connection but I'll look into it." Traci took notes as she spoke.

Andy came over and flipped through her notes but she was shaking her head and Sam already knew what she was going to say.

"Nobody saw anything. It's not surprising though considering the location. This car could have been here for a while. It's sheltered from the road and the expressway."

"We can check for footage on the expressway to see if this car was spotted, we have tool CCTV on either end," Traci said.

The crowd behind them parted to let a large CSI van through and soon the scene was swarming the techs who set up a tent and dressed in examination suits to avoid contamination.

"McNally, can you get those reports to me by the end of the day?" Gerry called out as he walked over to the tent.

"Sure, but they don't say anything."

"I want the names and contact details of everyone you talked to."

"Okay, I'll get it to you ASAP." She turned back to Sam who was already walking towards their car. He looked over at her confused look.

"So he can compare the witnesses and see if there are any matches between the scenes."

"Oh right. Of course." Andy cursed herself for not thinking of that sooner. "Do you know the list of witnesses from the last report?"

"Only the ones we checked out ourselves."

"So not the scene witnesses."

"No."

"Ok."

"You wanna go back to the division and check the list?"

"Yeah."

Sam nodded and pulled out from the crowd carefully, then flicked on the lights on the roof and they hurried back to the division.

* * *

After getting back to the division, Sam went to the café to grab some coffee while she went to the parade room to find the crime report. She was flipping through the pages to find the witness list when he joined her and sat into the chair next to her.

"Okay, I'll call out these names, you check them off those ones," she said as she handed him the list of witnesses from the first scene.

One by one she called out all the names, at first with a little hope and urgency but as they got further down the list without a match her tone was deflated and annoyed. When they completed the list with no matches Andy slapped the page back on to the desk and sighed.

"It was a long shot McNally."

"Yeah I know, but at least it was something tangible. Something we could actually do!"

"I know."

"I wonder how they got on with the fingerprint. They had a name…" She said as she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands.

"Gerry said it was a dead end."

"What?" Andy looked at him with surprise.

"Possibly a lab error, but when they checked it out the name didn't fit."

"No way, not possible."

"John Martin Olson. He died in 1998."

"What? No. That's not possible, how was his finger print on the key then? That complex was only built in 2007."

"I dunno McNally, I'm just telling you what Gerry told me."

"John Martin Olson… I know that name."

"I'm not surprised." Sam stood up and went over to the box of files that were stacked on the desk at the front of the room. He lifted the top one down and put it aside then took the lid of the next one and looked inside for the right file. When he found it he returned to her side and dropped the file in front of her. Without sitting down he leaned over her and opened it to the right page.

Andy tried to ignore how close he was leaning over her, with one hand on the back of her chair the other one on the table beside her arm.

"John Martin Olson, convicted of murdering his wife in 1984."

"He did 8 years in Maplehurst out in Milton."

"Yeah, the Milton Hilton."

"The fingerprint belonged to him?" she turned her head up to face him and immediately regretted it when she saw how close their faces were. She looked back to the file and tried to read the words there instead.

"No of course not. It must have been a lab error." He didn't move away. He noticed her blush when she turned to look at him and watched it deepen as she looked away. He smiled to himself and leaned in a little closer. "He died in 1998 Andy. There is no way it could have been him."

His voice was very close to her ear, soft and low and his breath was hot on her neck. Andy remembered her bath the night before and realised she had gone about it all wrong. Sam would be way less forward and way more teasing. She chuckled to herself and sat back in her chair so her shoulder brushed his chest then looked up at him. Her retort died on her lips when she saw him smiling at her. For a moment neither of them moved and the air crackled with tension. Then when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the shrill sound of his phone broke the silence.

Sam ignored it for a beat, then stepped back and answered it.

"Hello?...oh…hi." He looked over his shoulder at Andy who was gathering up the file then walked out the door where he could have some privacy. "How's your day going?"

"I'm just calling to say it's about to get a lot worse. I swapped shifts with Jason. I'll be on for the next 35 hours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he needed the time and I owed him for swapping with me last weekend. Remember that?"

"Heh, yeah." Sam recalled how she had turned up at his flat wearing a trench coat. And when he invited her in, she let it drop to the ground and was only wearing a pair of suspenders from her firefighters uniform connected to a garter belt which was also connected to a pair of thigh high stockings. She had known he had a few days off and had managed to switch her shift and they hadn't left his apartment all weekend.

"Well it's payback time." She sighed on the other side of the phone.

"Ok."

"Don't sound too happy about it!" she said with a chuckle.

"No, I was just thinking it's probably for the best. I'm working on this case now and we found another victim so I might not have been able to see you anyway."

"Much better response." She was silent for a beat and for the first time since meeting her Sam felt awkward and stuck for words. "Okay, so I'll call you?"

"Yeah. Stay safe."

He hung up the phone and looked down at it in his hand for a moment before slipping it back into his pocket and going into the parade room where Andy was still reading through Olsen's case file.

"Find anything?" he asked as he crossed the room and sat in the chair next to her.

"Actually…" She rifled through the file but didn't continue her sentence. Sam let her thoughts roam for a while then prompted her for more information.

"Well?"

"Hang on a sec…" she jumped up as she spoke, gathered the file together and raced out of the parade room and over to her desk. Sam watched her go then with a sigh got up and followed her. He sat on the corner of her desk and waited for her thought process to complete its cycle. "I knew it! I knew I saw it before somewhere!" She said aloud, pointing at her screen. Sam craned his neck to see what she was pointing at on the screen then frowned at the image displayed there.

"What is this?"

"Prior to his conviction in 1984, Olsen worked as a portrait photographer. When he murdered his wife he posed her in their living room and took shots of her before calling the cops to give himself up."

"Okay…where are you going with this?"

"His camera was found at the crime scene, set up on a tripod before his wife, who had been tied to a chair and had her throat cut. When the pictures were developed…" Andy clicked through the online report and found the folder of images then highlighted the one she was looking for and enlarged it.

The picture covered the whole screen and Sam stepped back to get a better look. It was an almost perfect match for the pictures of their recent murders. The victims pose, the cut on her throat even down to the lighting in the room.

"Print that out for me!" Sam was already walking over to the photo printer and was there, ready to collect it when it came out. He re-joined her side, hunkered down on his haunches and put the photo next to the current crime scene photo to examine them closer. "They are pretty much exactly the same!" he exclaimed.

"I know! I knew there was something familiar about that scene."

"How did you know?" he asked when he turned to face her.

"I must have seen this case file before."

"From 1984?"

"Maybe from my dad's reports…I dunno, but it doesn't change the fact that we have something here right?"

"What it doesn't get us any closer to finding out who the killer is. Olsen is dead. Long dead."

"Is he?"

"So now you are saying he faked his own death, lay dormant for what 15 years only to commit murder again, at the tender age of 73?"

Andy didn't respond. She sat back into her chair with a whoosh and looked over at him.

"Okay no but something is going on here."

"Yeah, 2 unrelated murders, one of which has an uncanny resemblance to an old case from the 80's." Sam stood, he still held both photos in his hands then dropped them into the case file. "What time are you finished today?"

"A little under an hour."

"Me too. Let's finish up our paperwork and get this report ready for Gerry."

Oliver walked over just as they were finishing their paperwork. Sam signed his side of the reports and handed the others for her to sign.

"That's what I like to see. Running like a well-oiled machine!"

"Any word form Gerry?" Sam asked as he straightened the pages together and put them into a folder.

"No trace evidence. Not even a god dammed hair follicle. No prints, and no blood other than the victim's."

"No prints again?" Andy asked.

"Nothing. CCTV footage shows the car driving east on Gardiner Expressway but the window is foggy, there is no clear picture of the driver. It could be the victim or the attacker."

"What about the other victim, any connection?"

"Nothing yet. No friend or familial connections. No crossover on their jobs or social circles. Checking bank activity now but so far nothing." Oliver stood away from the desk and dusted down the front of his uniform. "So with a whole load of nothing and two murders in as many nights, I'm pretty sure Best will be happy with the audit results."

"We'll get him brother," Sam offered reassuringly. Oliver waved him off and went back to his own desk where his phone was ringing for his attention. Sam turned back to Andy who was watching the exchange. "He's pretty stressed."

"He can take it. Oliver will be running this place in no time."

"You think?"

"Yeah for sure. Who else would you expect to take over?"

"Well for one I didn't realise Best's job was up for grabs. And on the other hand… what about me?"

Andy laughed out loud and grabbed her torso for added effect. "Yeah Sam. Funny."

"Shut Up McNally." He playfully tossed a scrunched up ball of paper at her but she caught it deftly before it could hit her. "C'mon, let me buy you a drink."

"Oh," she stammered. "Don't you have…plans?"

"No. Not tonight. Tonight I want a drink. You coming?"

"Yeh-yeah. Sure. Lemme get changed."

* * *

The penny was considerably quieter this time and as Sam ordered drinks Andy slipped off her jacket and started to drape it over the back of one of the high stools at the bar.

"Why don't you go grab us a table." He suggested and he nodded his head towards the back of the bar.

"Sure."

She walked over to the bunch of tables and claimed one in the corner. She draped her jacket over the back of her seat and sat down to wait for him. He arrived and placed the drinks on the table then took the seat next to her and lifted his glass.

"Cheers." She smiled and clinked their glasses together then they both took long sips. "Good find today."

"The picture?"

"Yeah. It was a great catch."

"Not sure if it's worth anything. Hell it could just be a coincidence." She swirled her beer around in her glass and watched the foamy head cling to the sides of it.

"You have to learn to trust your gut." He sipped his drink and watched her avoid his eyes. "That's the best tool any cop has."

"Their gut?"

"Yeah. You know this. You've seen your dad in operation for years."

"Not sure if it was hit gut he was following or the smell of bourbon."

"Your father was a great copper Andy you know it." He nudged her with his elbow as he spoke.

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "I know. He was a great cop."

"He wasn't too bad of a father either, look how well you turned out."

Andy chuckled. "Yeah, it's been only 9 hours since I was chewed out by Oliver. Let's see how long this streak lasts!" She lifted her glass to her lips to drink but almost choked on the alcohol when she saw the intense look in his eyes as he watched her. "What?"

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't degrade the work you are doing. It cheapens what all of us are trying to accomplish."

For a moment she said nothing. Then she conceded his point. Reached over the table and patted his arm. "Sorry Sam. I was being flippant. I'm just so…frustrated."

"This is the wind down time. You need to learn how to walk away. When you are on a case there are times when you have to just walk away."

"Swarek lesson #362?"

Sam lifted an eyebrow at her and leaned in closer, trapping her hand on his arm with his own hand "As I was your TO, your work is a reflection on me. I just wanna make sure whatever is reflected back, puts me in a good light."

Andy had no response. Sam held his position for a moment longer then released her. Sat back, sipped his drink and then waved at Gerry and Traci who just came through the door. It took Andy a moment longer to compose herself and she was sure Traci noticed when she sat down beside her and gave her a sideways look.

"How did it go?" Sam asked when Gerry joined them.

"Posed victim, made to look like a car crash but no internal bruising or bleeding that would be consistent with an impact of that nature."

"So it is the same guy. Oliver said there was no trace evidence in the car."

"Nothing. And it looked like half of Toronto marched through the crime scene before we got there."

"And the print was a dead end too," Traci spoke up. "Sorry Andy."

"Did you see the report we left for you in regards to that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's why we came looking for you. So the print matches Olsen, but Olsen is dead, and the photo matches the crime Olsen was put away for."

"Yeah."

"Who would go to all the trouble to set up a current crime to look like an old crime?"

"How would they get a finger print on the key from someone who as dead?" Andy asked.

"Well that part is the only part I got figured out." Gerry said. "Olsen's prints are on file, it's an easy transfer if you use sticky Perspex plastic to transfer the prints from inked file to any surface."

"Really? And easy process?"

"Yeah, for one print, not a whole hand or anything. When we checked the key, there was only one print, on one side. No way can you hold a key without touching both sides. We've seen it before in where people are being framed for murder by rival gangs."

"So what does it mean?"

"I don't know." Gerry exclaimed. "One thing is an anomaly, two would be a pattern."

"So you found something else from the other victim?"

"Not yet. But we're checking everything, even down to the change in his pockets for prints."

Sam nodded. The frustration each of them were feeling was tangible.

"Do you guys need a drink?" Sam asked as he finished the dregs of his pint.

"No, not for us. We just came in to have a quick chat. We're going to go grab some food."

"Okay. See you tomorrow brother." Gerry and Traci got up and left and Sam looked over at Andy who was still nursing half a pint. "What about you?"

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him standing by the table and empty glass in his hand. "No. I think I'll take your advice and just go home."

"Okay, c'mon I'll give you a lift." Without giving her a chance to refuse he led her out to the car park and opened the passenger door for her. She hopped in and was buckling up as he took his seat and started the engine.

They drove to her place in silence and she had already unlocked her seatbelt and had a hand on the door handle when he pulled up by the curb.

"Hey, what's up?" he grabbed her arm to stall her. "What's the hurry?"

"Hmmm? No, nothing. I'm just tired."

Sam nodded and let her go and watched as she hurried across the lawn to the main entrance. He made sure the door closed behind her then sat for a moment longer before pulling out into traffic and started on his way home. The traffic was light and it only took up half of his attention. The other half was on Andy's retreating form.

He shook his head as If he could physically remove himself of those thoughts, and tried to concentrate on the road. What was he thinking? He had a girlfriend. Barely. He really did care about Emma. She was perfect for him. Low maintenance. Easy going, confident and self-assured.

So why then, he wondered, was he thinking about grabbing Andy when she sat beside him in the car, grabbing her and kissing her. It was a blip. A blip he needed to get out of his system.

Sam looked over his shoulder at the oncoming traffic and as soon as he had the first chance, he pulled hard on the steering wheel to make a u turn.

* * *

Andy dropped her jacket on the end of the couch as she walked through the room. She seemed to be moving through her flat as if by her own volition unsure of whether she wanted to go to bed, watch some TV, read a book or eat something. She checked the fridge but nothing there appealed. She switched on the TV and found a football game but it didn't hold her attention so she flicked it off. She wandered into the bathroom and made to take a shower but instead she found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She leaned forward to examine herself closer. But it was no use. He swam around her head like errant flies around an open jar of jam. Dipping into her thoughts, infecting everything he touched and she was helpless to fight it.

Why had he asked her to grab a seat at the back of the bar? Why was he all of a sudden unable to keep his hands off her? Why did it matter to her, she wasn't interested in him. Or at least, she didn't think he knew she was.

"Ugh…" Andy ran the tap and cupped her hands under the cold water before splashing it onto her face in an effort to sooth her delinquent thoughts. She had her head buried in a towel when the knock at her door rang around her apartment. She froze, waited for it to happen again and when it did she slung he towel over her shoulder and went to answer it.

She pulled the door open and Sam immediately stepped in and closed it behind him.

"Sam! What's goin on? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure…" He grabbed her and pulled her close and without hesitation he kissed her. His lips pressed against hers without moving at first then he angled his head, opened his mouth and pulled her closer. It took her a moment to catch up but when she opened her mouth too they both signed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to quell any thoughts he had of getting away but he had no such notion. He held her close and walked backwards towards her couch. He knew the lay out of her apartment well enough to know where he was going. When the backs of her knees met the edge of her couch they buckled and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and he lowered them both onto the soft cushions.

Her hands came up his torso, pulled his tee out of his jeans and lifted it high enough so he grabbed it and pulled it off completely. She raked her nails down his chest, catching his nipples on the way down, making him suck in air through his teeth. He pressed his crotch down into hers, making her squirm then with one hand buried in her hair, his other hand cupped her breast and he ran his thumb over her nipple. She gasped into his mouth but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

Sam sat up off her, quickly undid the buttons of her blouse and let it fall to her sides. He looked down at her and his eyes widened at the sight of her deep red bra with lace trimming. She arched her back, to unclasp her bra but it also had the added benefit of pressing his groin against her and making him moan.

She slid her bra off and let it fall to the floor and Sam didn't waste any time in bending down to kiss her newly exposed skin. She held his head against her as he suckled on her breasts and he lifted her against him as he grinded into her with his hips. Her hands roamed all over his body, ticking his skin, leaving lava hot trails of desire all over him. His hands reached down to her jeans and fumbled with the fastener there. He had them open and unzipped and he yanked them down to her knees along with her panties, only to be interrupted by an incessant high pitched phone ringing.

They both froze. She just had his jeans unfastened and the tips of her fingers were just below the cuff of his boxers, tangled in the hairs there and painfully close to where he needed them to be. His hands held bunches of her jeans around her knees. Both of their lips were red, wet and swollen and their eyes locked.

"It's mine…" he said without moving.

"You better get it then huh." It was spoken like a challenge. And Sam almost bent down again to kiss her again but instead he thought better of it.

He stepped out from the circle of her legs and walked towards the kitchen with his back to her. He fished the phone out of his pocket and looked down at the caller ID. "Emma."

"Hey," he said after answering it.

Andy lay on the couch. Her heart was hammering out an unfamiliar beat as she listened to the one sided conversation.

"No, no you didn't…nothing, nothing really…should be home soon…okay…talk to you then. Bye."

He took a moment after hanging up the call, then turned to see Andy standing by the couch, fixing her jeans. Slowly he walked over towards her until they stood a couple of feet apart.

"You should go…" she muttered.

Sam looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He wanted to reach out to comfort her, take her in his arms and hug her tightly, but he knew he was the cause of this spell of pain and the only solution was to walk away. He nodded his head and backed away, then hesitated only a moment at the door before walking out and closing it behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** I know some of you guys are thinking "I see what you did there!" I just wanted to turn it on its head and see where it landed.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was already sitting in the parade room waiting for the morning meeting to start when he walked in. He picked her out of the crowd immediately and watched the back of her head as he took his usual place at the back of the room on the desk with his back resting against the window. Oliver and Gerry spoke quietly by the podium and he thought he should join them but for now he wanted to take advantage of this vantage point while he still could.

After the last stragglers came into the room, Oliver called for hush and it immediately fell over the crowd.

"Last night we saw a remarkable decrease in B&E compared to this time last year. This is probably due to the increase in foot patrol in residential areas thanks to Initiative Nightvision which started early last month so well done to everyone involved. 3 DUIs were brought in and are awaiting processing in booking. Peckstien, it's your turn today, don't forget to clean out the drunk tank." The room broke out into hoots and hollers and Gail looked around at them all with disdain. "Today is finals day in 2 of the universities so we're expecting a major influx of student drinking in Harbourd Village and Grange Park. Cars fifteen-oh-six and fifteen-oh-nine to patrol consistently in those areas. We will have booking cleared and ready to go should there be an influx. Assignments have been posted but before you go…"

Oliver stepped back and let Gerry take the podium. Everyone had been expected it and no one made to leave.

"Yesterday we had an AAWC staged on Parkside drive. The victim was Professor James Cantewell." An unintentional silence fell over the room for a minute before Gerry continued. "This is the 2nd unsolved murder we've seen in as many nights. Both seem to be connected, both have left us with nothing to investigate but our thumbs up our asses. So today, while out on patrol I need diligence in every report. I need details and I need you to call it in the minute to see anything out of the ordinary."

Gerry looked around the room, made eye contact with as many of them as he could then nodded and stepped back. Oliver took his place again. "Take care out there guys, be safe, be seen."

The room exploded with noise of chatter and scraping chairs as everyone stood up and went to sort out their assignments. From the back of the room Sam watched as Andy went to check the board with Traci then saw her put her hand up to her forehead and they both walked out, Traci with her arm draped over her friends shoulders. Sam smiled. He hadn't read the board yet but from her reaction, he had an idea what she had read there.

Andy let Traci lead her out to the café and made herself a coffee. She rubbed her face with her hands and moaned.

"How am I supposed to sit in a car with him all day after what happened last night?"

"God Andy you kissed, you didn't sleep with him…" Traci looked at her with a sideways glance. "Or did you? Are you holding out on me McNally?" she teased.

"No!" Andy shrieked louder than she meant garnering a few looks from the other officers nearby. "We just kissed. But…"

"But what?"

"It was a pretty fucking hot kiss… and if his phone didn't ring-"

"You mean if his girlfriend hadn't called."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Andy moaned again and covered her face with both hands. "Why do I let myself get into these situations?"

"Because you have been sniffing round that hot Swarek piece of ass since you tackled him on your first day. It was only a matter of time. And frankly McNally, I am shocked that you even made it this far without jumping on him!" They laughed as they walked away from the café in the bullpen towards the garage.

"Geez Traci, don't hold back, say what you feel."

"What! You know it's true. Don't even pretend it's not."

"It's not all true…I mean it wasn't me who jumped him, it was the other way round." They shared a glance and were both laughing as they came through the heavy door into the parking lot where Sam was standing against the back of the patrol car twirling the keys in his hand. Andy's laugh died in her throat as they approached.

Traci kept walking but couldn't help but look back for a glance at the meet up. Andy stopped short at the corner of the car and her eyes fell everywhere but on him. He sat and waited for her to say something but each of them was as stubborn as the next. Traci shook her head and look away. No wonder it took them this long to hook up she mused as she climbed into the car and let Williams drive them out of the lot.

Sam let her squirm a little longer then when he thought she was about to burst he smiled and stood up off the car. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

She climbed into the passenger seat and as usual he drove. They pulled out into the street and were sitting in traffic on Queen Street when he spoke next. "You know, car fifteen-oh-three is my favourite patrol." Andy wasn't sure she had heard him right so she ignored him. All the patrol cars were more or less identical cars. "Do you have a favourite?"

"What? A favourite patrol car?"

"Yeah, fifteen-oh-three is my favourite."

"Why do you have a favourite? They are all the same."

"No they aren't." Sam patted the dashboard as if he was soothing the cars feelings. "This one, this patrol was where I made my first score."

"Score?"

"Arrest." He cast her a sideways glance with a smile. "It was a drug bust. I was about two weeks on the job and I made a drug bust outside a high school. It was in this car. The guy was tweaking pretty hard. By the time I got him back to the barn he had ralphed all over the back seat, through the railing, over me and my TO, the radio equipment, everything. It was actually quite impressive."

Andy was laughing but trying to hide it as he spoke but Sam smiled too so she let it go.

"That doesn't sound like a great memory. Certainly not one strong enough to instil love in a patrol car."

"I had to clean it all up, my TO was raging." Sam laughed along with her. "But I didn't care. It was my first bust. I'll never forget it. And it was in this car."

"Cool story." She nodded along with him and smiled. "My first bust was in fifteen-ninteen."

Sam pulled up at the front of the line of traffic by the red light and looked over at her. "Yeah, I was there. I think I remember."

She smiled crookedly at him and he returned it with a wink.

The rest of their patrol passed by without incident. They stopped at a deli for lunch and were back in the division shortly after Eight PM. Andy flipped through her notebook to go over her notes before sitting down to do her paperwork. Sam went over to where Gerry was sitting at his desk and pulled up a chair next to him.

"Any joy on the case?"

"Still waiting on some lap reports back from the car but so far no connections can be made between these two. No overlap in the slightest."

"There has got to be something. Bank details, credit card, gym membership, online dating?!" As Sam reeled off the list Gerry was shaking his head. "Nothing?"

"No suspects within their friends or families and the few who are suspect all have water tight alibis."

Sam sat back in his chair and let it swing from side to side.

"How was your day?"

"Calmer than usual."

"Oh? Weren't you riding with McNally?"

"Yeah. So?"

Gerry laughed and looked over his shoulder to ensure no one was close by. "Usually when you ride with McNally you have more than one good story to tell."

"Yeah, calmer than usual."

"Something going on I should know about?" Sam shook his head and Gerry continued. "You still seeing that firefighter?" Sam nodded. "So what's going on with McNally?" Sam shrugged. Gerry shook his head. "You are going to get yourself in deep if you don't get your shit together."

Sam nodded. He looked over at Andy who was crouched over her PC and working furiously at finishing their paperwork. "I'm going to go. Talk to you later." He got up and walked over to where Andy was working. "Anything you need me to do?"

"No, I'll be finished up here very shortly. You can take off. I owe you after all for the other night."

"Oh?" Sam looked at her and smiled and she blushed.

"I mean from the other night when you finished the paperwork. This time I'll do it. It's my turn I mean." She stammered her way around the words and knew her cheeks were reddening under his scrutiny.

"Okay McNally. You got this. See you tomorrow."

"I'm off tomorrow." She called after him. "See you Sunday."

"See you Sunday then."

* * *

Sam went home and showered then fell into bed. It was just nearing 10pm but he was bone tired. He lay starfish on the bed and was asleep in moments. He had left his windows open and a cool summer breeze drifted across the room causing havoc with his dreams. He dreamt she was blowing cold air across his torso. Her fingers trailing from his neck to his pelvis, barely touching him and causing wave after wave of desire to course through him. He wanted to reach out and grab her but he preferred to let her set the pace and it wasn't long before he was about ready to pounce from the torture she was enlisting on him. He watched her long brown hair trail down his chest as her lips made their way to his pelvis. He always knew Andy's hair, splayed across his thighs would be one of the hottest sights he would ever see.

Her nails scraped up his legs and she kissed his inner thigh. Her tongue appeared to lick his cock from the underside of the base to the top and flicked across the sensitive tip. It was enough to wake him up and before he opened his eyes he felt that sinking sensation of disappointment only to be followed by the sensation of his cock being enveloped completely in a hot wet mouth.

Sam's eyes flew open and he looked down to his crotch, expecting to see nothing, only to see Emma's mouth taking him in then releasing him exquisitely slowly.

"Emma…what are you doing?" He gasped.

She looked up at him and smiled. "If you can't tell, then I'm doing it wrong."

Sam laughed then gasped as she took him in her mouth again. This time faster, she used her tongue in ways he wasn't sure was possible and though he wasn't sure how long this was happening for, but he knew it wasn't going to last for much longer. His hips moved with her mouth. He grabbed bunches of the sheet beneath him but one hand moved to her head, buried in her hair and helped her keep the rhythm he needed. She cupped his balls, hummed with each down stroke and pinched his nipple. He didn't know how she could multitask so well but didn't care to examine it further at this very moment.

Sam felt his crescendo nearing closer, he moved his hips faster, and she tightened her lips grip on him and started to suck at the beginning of each upstroke causing a tight vacuum he wasn't expecting.

"Emma…Em…" he called out her name to warn her but she took no heed and kept going. He couldn't hold it any longer and instead released his grasp on this world and plummeted into another. She kept him in her mouth, sucking slower and softer now until he had finished completely, and when he had, she released him with an audible pop.

She kissed his legs, his pubic bone and all the way up his heaving chest to his neck.

"Hey stranger…"

"Hey…" he managed to get out through raspy breath. He didn't have the energy to move his limbs to pull her into a hug. She lay flat on her back next to him and only then did he notice that she was fully clothed. "What was that for?"

"No reason… do I need to have a reason to go down on you?"

"No, god no, never. Reasons are overrated." He chuckled. Finally he managed to move and he rolled over onto his side and kissed her deeply. "Hey."

"Miss me?"

"Yeah. You know what else is overrated?" he tugged on her clothing. "This top, those pants and no doubt whatever underwear it is you are wearing." Emma chuckled and sat up to pull off her top. She looked back over her shoulder at him and winked and he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. "I stand corrected. Your underwear is not underrated."

She leaned back and shimmied out of her pants then crawled back up into the bed into the circle of his arms. After that excursion Sam was even more sleepy and he punched the pillow beneath his head to make it more comfortable. Then tucked her in close to him and sighed contentedly. She draped one arm over his torso to play with the hairs there and one leg over his trapping them in place.

Sam loved the way her breasts felt against his chest and her crotch against his thigh. He stroked soft circles into her lower back with one hand while the other captured the hand on his chest and held it there. He closed his eyes and cursed himself for letting that happen.

It was brown hair he saw on his thighs, it was her smile he saw before he opened his eyes and worst of all, it was her lips he imagined around his cock before he realised what was happening. But it was too late. There was no stopping that freight train once he realised.

* * *

Andy joined the others at the Penny. Knowing she had the following day off work she decided it was time to blow off a little steam. She managed to convince Chris and Dov to come dancing with her in a club nearby and they kicked it off by killing some shots at the bar. She danced and jumped around the floor and soon found herself in the arms of a tall broad man who held her close as they danced.

She looked up and he captured her lips with his in a quick kiss that she didn't hate. She went with him to the bar and they had a cocktail and at some point Chris came over to see if she was ok. She waved him off with a smile and a wink and nodded when he asked her if she wanted to get some fresh air.

Andy took his hand. Detoured their exit by the table where her friends were sitting and said her goodbyes. Out in the cool night air, Andy slipped and arm around his waist and he walked with her close by his side.

"So…my place is only a few blocks from here."

"Sounds great." She smiled up at him and let her fingers find the edge of his shirt so she would work her way under it and touch his skin. That was all the encouragement he needed. Their pace quickened and she before she knew it she was standing in a strangers apartment while he offered her coffee.

It was a wide studio apartment, well furnished with expensive taste. Several magazines on the coffee table were placed just so and Andy wondered if they were props. The bed was a large 7ft sleigh bed that looked a little out of place but with the rear wall made up of tall floor to ceiling windows that looked over the city she was enchanted.

"Here, coffee, two sugars as requested."

"Thanks." Andy sipped her coffee and then looked at her companion as if for the first time. He was considerably taller than her. Sallow skin pierced by bright blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Light brown hair that she knew must get lighter in the sun and broad shoulders that screamed many hours at the gym. Exactly what she needed.

She put her coffee down on the table and took his out of his hands and put it down next to hers. Then she turned to him and pounced. He caught her easily. Lifted her up against him and pressed her into his already growing erection. She kissed him hungrily as he walked them over to the bed. He let her down softly and she landed on her knees to keep kissing him. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he tried to undo her jeans.

Soon he was topless and he had sunken his hands into the back of her jeans under her panties and pulled her against him. He pushed her back into his bed and pulled off her shoes then slowly, teasingly pulled her jeans down and dropped them into a puddle by the end of the bed. He toed off his own shoes and dropped his pants and crawled up the bed to hover over her.

She reached up for him and kissed him and tried to pull him down on top of her but he was resistant. She could tell now that he wanted this to last and what she wanted was oblivion. She sat up and pushed him over onto his back then straddled him and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Do you have eh…" she asked

"Yeah, top drawer." Andy leaned over and reached into the top drawer for a condom then without hesitation ripped it open with her mouth and moved lower to straddle his thighs. He gasped and arched his back as she circled his base with one hand and rolled it on with the other then without preamble she moved over him and took him inside her in one swoop.

"Oh god." He held her hips in place for a moment, in a futile attempt to try and still her but her need was more wanton and she persisted. She sat up fully, balanced herself off his chest and moved her hips against him, slower but in ever an increasing motion. But it wasn't enough. She found herself leaning further back, her hands moved from his chest to his legs and she found the angle she needed. Once there she moved faster, and harder and it was all he could do to hold on.

Her breasts moved fast, bouncing up and down with the same ferocity of her hips and he reached up to grab them, fondle them and stroke her nipples which his thumbs. Now it was he who needed more. He sat up in one motion, swiftly rolled over and braced his feet at the bottom board of the sleigh bed so he could pump into her harder.

All pretence of romance were gone, no longer were they in seduction mode, he wasn't even very sure if they were ever there, it felt like they had gone from dancing and polite conversation to fucking in his apartment. Not that he minded. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her arms reached up over her head to brace herself off the headboard so she could counteract his movements.

He felt himself close and thought by the expressions on her face that she was too. He leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth and suckled hard, then took the other one, nipped her neck and kissed her ear then knowing he was about to tip over, he reached in between them and moved his thumb to her throbbing core.

Her face changed instantly. Her eyebrows arched and her mouth opened as she let out a series of short sharp pants. He pushed into her hard two more times then finally he released. He thought he felt her twitching around him but he couldn't be sure and right now there was nothing he could do about it anyway.

He fell on top of her and quickly rolled off her. Andy lay there panting. Panting and disappointed. Sure it was good. Sure she orgasmed but it wasn't the powerful release she was hoping for. She had gone to that club to scratch an itch. An itch she had been feeling for quite some time and now as she lay naked next to this near total stranger she realised she was still itchy.

"So, em…I didn't catch you name." she said as he rolled over to the edge of the bed to toss away the condom and move under the sheets. He held it aside and invited her in and reluctantly she accepted.

"You don't remember my name from the bar?" he chuckled as he held her close against him. "I feel so dirty, so used."

"And you remember mine?"

"Yeah of course I do Andy." He said pointedly.

"Oh god!" she covered her face with her hands and he laughed with her.

"My name is Samuel."

Andy froze. "What?"

"Well my friends call me Sam. I think you qualify for that now." He kissed her neck and snuggled in behind her. Andy closed her eyes over and groaned internally.

* * *

**A/N**: bonus smut chaper because I couldn't sleep. Doesn't really do anything for the story but who cares. Smut!


	6. Chapter 6

It was just before noon when Andy sank into her bath tub. The water was hot and the bubbles were high. She let her head sink below the surface and stayed there for as long as her need for breath would allow. When she finally broke the surface she let her head fall back and closed her eyes. The replay of what happened the night before went over and over in her head and she chuckled.

"Why did he have to be called Sam!" she muttered. "What are the chances?" She chuckled again but it turned into a laugh when she thought about how she had left. She had slid out from under his arm. Gathered her clothes from the end of his bed and dressed haphazardly by the door. She walked out of his apartment barefoot and put her shoes on in the elevator. She hadn't left her number or other contact details on the pillow. Just slinked away in the dawn light.

When she got home she changed, went for a run, and picked up a smoothie on the way home. She collapsed on the couch and finished her smoothie then ran a bath to sooth her aching muscles. Not all aches originating from the run. She smiled again and lathered up the soap before washing herself down. She washed her hair and climbed out of the water then drained and wrapped her hair in a towel. She patted herself dry and went into the bedroom to lie on her bed. She lay on top of the sheets and let the cool summer air breezing in from the open window dry her damp skin as she cuddled into her pillow and tried to get some rest. But before she could fall asleep her phone rang on the bedside table beside her.

With a moan she picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"McNally!" she sat up in bed at the sound of Oliver Shaw's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Sir? I'm not on today, do you need me to come in?"

"What? No. no, I'm not even on today."

"Oh, ok," she said with relief flooding through her body.

"I'm calling you to invite you to a party."

"A party?"

"Yeah a BBQ party at my house. Zoe said I have to invite at least three females from the division or she thinks it will turn into a guy's night."

"Ok," Andy said laughing. "When and where?"

"Excellent, I'll text you my address. Kick-off is at about 6…wait."

She heard Oliver talking to someone else on his side of the call and after a moment he came back to her. "Zoe said if you want to bring someone you are more than welcome."

"Oh…ok, thanks."

"Great McNally, see you then."

She tossed the phone back onto the table and snuggled back into her pillow and fell into a soft light sleep.

* * *

Gerry and Sam stood in line at the café across from the division. They placed their orders and came round to the till and paid. They stood aside and waited to pick up their orders then took them out into the hot sun. Sam guided them away from the division and over to a small park that was around the corner. They ate in companionable silence but neither of them moved when they were finished.

"Can't get a break with this one," Gerry muttered as he scrunched up the wrapper from his sandwich and tossed it to the trashcan. It hit the rim and bounced back onto the floor. "Or anything it would seem."

"Lab found nothing?"

"Worse… found a print on a coin. One print, on one side of a coin."

"Got a name?"

"Jules Holland."

"I know that name…" Sam said as he tried to capture the elusive memory

"Convicted of vehicular manslaughter in 1984."

"What?"

"Died in prison of a heart attack in 1988."

"Shit…what the hell is happening with this case?"

"I dunno, I'm stumped. I've never been so confused or run in around in more circles with a case than I have with this one."

"Still no connection found with the victims?"

"No. Nothing."

They both fell into another silence but this time it was filled with tension.

"Hey, you going to Oliver's BBQ Later?" Gerry asked and Sam recognised the need to change subjects.

"Yeah I have to. He said he would clear my slip for what I lost in the last poker game if I go."

"How much are you in the hole for?" Sam spoke but he muffled his voice with a cough and covered his mouth. "How much?" Gerry persisted.

"Three hundred and seventy dollars."

"Jesus Sam," he laughed as he tossed his drink towards the trashcan. It hit the rim and bounced out to fall beside his sandwich wrapper. "You have to learn how to bluff better." He stood and picked up his trash then tossed it into the bin.

"I know."

"You bringing Emma?"

"I dunno if she's working. I'll call her later and ask."

"How's that going?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Gerry laughed and slapped his friend shoulder as they started to walk back to the division. "Not better than fine? Because she is pretty-"

"Alright I get it." Sam smiled and waved his hands at his friend to get him to stop talking. "Its fine, she's great. She's pretty amazing actually."

"But?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sensing a "but" coming."

"No, no but. Just…"

"Just what?"

"She deserves better than me." Sam spoke softly and Gerry wasn't sure he heard him but it wasn't often Sam opened up like this so he wasn't about to let this moment pass.

"Whoa there brother." Gerry tugged on his arm and stopped him from walking. "What makes you say that?"

Sam couldn't meet his friend's eyes. He looked up at the sky and squinted into the sun. "I hooked up with McNally."

Gerry couldn't have hidden his surprise even if he tried. He slapped Sam on the shoulder again. "Really? You slept with her?"

"No! No I just…I just kissed her. But I would have slept with her if…if we weren't interrupted."

"Oh god, don't tell me…" Gerry slipped his arm over Sam's shoulders and smiled. "Phone rang…and it was Emma?" The look of stone in Sam's eyes told Gerry he was right and he covered his smile with the back of his hand. "Oh brother, that is one fine mess you got yourself into."

"I know."

"And you are thinking of telling Emma?"

"I have to, I can't lie to her. I can't lie to myself." He added softly and immediately Gerry felt bad for making fun.

"Look Sammy, once you figure out what you want then you should go for it. Don't settle, don't try and hide from what you want." Gerry patted Sam on the back. "So you just need to decide. Which one do you want?"

Sam nodded. He didn't reply, he didn't think the question warranted a reply, and even if it did, he didn't have one. They walked into the division and went their separate ways.

* * *

Oliver Shaw sat in a sun lounger in his back garden and sipped a beer. Zoe had put out salads, chips and dips on a large picnic bench and she was busy sorting out the drinks table when she noticed her husband lounging back half asleep.

"Oliver!" She called out to him but when he didn't respond, she picked up a cube of ice from the bucket and tossed it over at him.

Oliver jumped up and pushed his shades up onto his forehead.

"What!" he called out, brushed down the front of his top where he had spilled his beer.

"The meat! You're burning the meat."

Oliver sauntered over to the large BBQ and lifted the lid. The steaks were a little more done than he would have liked, but everything else was cooking nicely. He reached over for the marinade brush and doused the meat in his secret sauce again, then flipped it over and doused it some more. He picked up the small remote on the shelf at the side of the BBQ and aimed it at the radio on the table. He pressed play and the music started as the side gate opened and Gerry walked in with Sam in tow.

"Hey brother!" Gerry called out. He had a case of beer in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other. He was wearing a pair of combat shorts and sneakers and a plain grey tee. Sam was wearing jeans and a dark red tee and with a pair of shades covering his eyes he looked the part of BBQ guest, even if he didn't feel it.

"Hey!" Oliver went over to greet them with two freshly opened bottles of beer. "You brought me flowers?"

"No, they are for the lovely Mrs. Shaw." Gerry handed him the case of beer then when he spotted Zoe walking out of the back door he walked over to her and handed her the flowers with a hug.

"He's such a kiss ass," Oliver said as he sipped his drink and watched his wife blush from Gerry's attention.

"Hey at least he brought something."

"Yeah, where is your gift?"

"She's working. She'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Come help me with the grill, I've no idea what I'm doing."

Within an hour the back garden was teaming with people. The music was playing loud enough to be heard over the sound of chatter but not so loud that it was intrusive. Sam helped Oliver on the grill more for something to do than his actual need for assistance.

Gerry sat at the picnic table with Zoe and he had been coerced into chopping vegetables for the salads. Dov, Gail and Chris were playing some game with horseshoes against three people from Zoe's work. While Traci joined Andy in the corner on a couple of lounge chairs. Andy had a short sarong wrapped around a pair of short shorts with a light blue spaghetti strapped camisole.

"So…heard you went clubbing last night."

Andy pulled her shades down her nose to look at Traci over the rim. "Who told you that?"

"Chris. He told me you left with some guy?" Traci teased.

"Maybe I did."

"Spill."

"What, it was nothing."

"Did you or did you not go home with some hottie from the bar?" Traci said louder than Andy would have liked.

"Shhhh!"

"Spill McNally," Traci persevered. "Tell me, did you or did you not go home with some hottie from the bar?" After she spoke she froze. Andy looked at her friend and saw her looking past her shoulder. She turned around to see Sam standing there with a plate for food for them.

"Ladies," he passed the plate to Andy and smiled. "Oliver asked me to bring this over."

Andy was frozen in place. She stared at him as he held out the plate to her. When she didn't take it, he lowered it onto the lounger beside her then winked and walked away.

"Oh god, do you think he heard?" Andy asked.

"Yeah pretty sure he did." Traci was laughing, enjoying her friend's discomfort. "Don't think I have forgotten, spill."

"Oh Traci!" And chuckled along with her then passed her the plate of food and watched Traci took into a burger. "Okay…I met him in the club and I went home with him!"

"Oh you harlot! What did he look like?"

"He was about 6'4". Huge shoulders, lived in an apartment in Rosedale. Gorgeous apartment, beautiful views of the city."

"Shut up about his apartment! Who cares! What was he like in bed?"

"He was good."

"Just good?"

"I dunno Traci I was just trying to blow off some steam."

"Scratch an itch?"

"Yeah."

"What was his name?" Andy shrugged and took a hot dog off the plate. And bit into it. She shrugged under Traci's examination. "Are you going to see him again?"

"No, no I don't think so."

"So he satisfied your itch?"

Andy shrugged again and looked away.

"I have this distinct feeling that you aren't telling me something. You are hiding something from me McNally and I will find it out."

Andy smiled at her and finished her hot dog.

Sam came back to the BBQ and helped Oliver with the food. He was standing beside his friend with his mind a million miles away until Oliver poked him in the ribs with a spatula.

"Hey didn't the girls want anything?"

"Huh?"

"Nash and McNally, you were supposed to give the food to my wife and ask them what they wanted."

"Oh, sorry, I must have gotten it all mixed up."

"What's going on? You ok?" Oliver looked over his shoulder to see Traci and Andy laughing and eating the food that was meant for Zoe.

"Yeah, yeah, just tired. Been a long week."

"Well it looks like your serum is here." Oliver gestured behind Sam towards the side gate where Emma was walking through as if unsure if she was in the right place. Sam turned and waved at her then crossed the garden to greet her. He put his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her neck.

"Hey Em. Glad you came."

"Wow, helluva greeting Sammy."

He leaned back and smiled at her then kissed her softly before taking her hand and guiding her through the considerable crowd to the table where Gerry and Zoe were sitting.

"Gerry, Zoe, this is Emma. Emma this is Gerry, a detective from the division and Zoe. It's her house and she is married to Oliver over there who is manning the grill." He was babbling. He knew it so he shut up and let them make their own greetings.

Gerry stood up and shook her hand then gestured for her to sit down next to him.

"Are you a police officer too Emma?" Zoe asked.

"No, I'm a firefighter. I work out of the 322."

"Oh! A firefighter? I thought you guys were rivals!"

"Well there is a healthy rivalry but it just makes us all better at our jobs." Sam was standing behind her with one hand on her shoulder, rubbing soft circles into her skin.

"Have you been a firefighter for long?"

"About 6 years. But I'm hoping to be an investigator soon."

"You mean like a private investigator?"

Emma chuckled. "No, an arson investigator. I have my exam on Tuesday."

"Wow! How exciting!"

"It's something I've always wanted to do. I've been working so hard for it and now that it's here I'm so ready."

"And if you pass then you immediately become an arson investigator?" Gerry asked as he passed her a beer but she refused and asked for a soda instead.

"Well no, I'm put onto a list of applicants, then when an opening comes up I have to go for it, like the rest."

"Sounds intense."

"I guess when you work with fire you don't feel the intensity of a job interview."

Zoe nodded her head then stood up and grabbed the bowl of vegetables Gerry had been slicing up. "I better go get this into a salad before everyone thinks this is a caveman's BBQ. Pleasure meeting you Emma." She smiled and walked off.

Gerry who stood when Zoe did, sat back down and turned his attention back to Emma. She was sipping her soda and watching him with a crooked smile.

"So, you're Gerry."

"And you're Emma."

"And if I know Sam as well as I think I do, we'll have heard next to nothing about each other."

"You have him pegged pretty well."

"He's a tough man to read but once you get in…"

"He's all heart."

"I'm standing right here guys." They both laughed and looked up at Sam who was waving his hands as if to get their attention but the sound of Oliver calling his name made him turn. "I'll be right back."

Andy watched from her corner with more interest than she wanted to display. She saw their greeting, watched how he brought her over to the host to introduce her and all the while kept a hand on her shoulder. She instantly remembered the feel of his hand on her skin and it burned a craving right to her core. She sat up and busied herself with nothing but she wasn't fooling Traci.

"Let's go over and say hi."

"What?! No!"

"C'mon McNally…aren't you curious?"

Andy looked back to where Gerry and Emma were talking and had to admit, she was incredibly curious. She nodded at her friend and they both stood up. They went to the cooler next to the table and grabbed a couple of beers then walked to the table where Traci came over to Gerry to kiss him gently.

"Hey guys," Gerry said after pulling Traci down to sit on his lap. "This is Emma."

"Hey Emma," Traci said and reached out her hand to shake it.

"Hi!" Andy shook her hand too and hoped the smile she was wearing wasn't plastered and fake looking.

"Emma this is Traci and Andy, both coppers from 15."

"Wow it's like a regular family BBQ here."

"So tell us all the gossip…how did you guys meet?" Traci asked, knowing it was the one question everyone was dying to ask.

"Oh, Sam hasn't told you?" She looked over her shoulder to see where Sam was but he was still talking with Oliver at the BBQ.

"You know Sam, as tight lipped as an undercover spy."

"We met at a fire in Moore Park. It was a 2 engine fire. We were there with the 321."

"I remember that call out. It was a midnight rave at the brickworks." Traci said.

"Yeah that's the one." She sipped her soda but they all watched her waiting for more info so she continued. "So Sam was the OIC at the scene, and I was the FIC at the scene, we clashed heads over who was in charge, of course I won."

"Naturally!" Gerry added.

"Once we put the fire out, we let them take over with the scene, then we stepped in again for the arson investigation. Next thing I know, we're eating breakfast on a bench in Chorley Park."

"Cool story!" Gerry said and he lifted his beer for her to clink her soda against.

"Next question?" Emma asked and she looked around the table at them with a smile. "I'm ready. I knew I was coming to a BBQ with mainly coppers so I prepared myself for this interrogation."

Traci laughed and waved her off. "Not at all Emma, we wouldn't put you through anything like that."

"Besides…" Gerry added as he saw Sam and Oliver coming over with a large plate of food. "The food is ready now so we can pick this up later!"

They made room in the centre of the table for a large plate of BBQ'd meat then made more room around the edges for the dishes of salad Zoe brought out. Oliver called everyone round and passed out some paper plates then asked everyone to tuck in. In the melee to get to the food table and then grab seats, Andy found herself sitting on the steps up to the back door with a bowl of salad and some chicken skewers and next to her, sat Emma.

"This is some crowd," Emma said as she ate some potato salad.

"Well us coppers can smell a division BBQ for miles," Andy replied with a smile.

"How long have you been at the division?"

"Only a couple of years. I'm still seen as a rookie. At least until the next wave joins."

"It's the same at the 322. Takes ages to be counted. Longer if you are a woman."

"Ah the 15 isn't too bad for that. They are a great bunch." They ate in silence for a few minutes. Then Andy spoke up. "Did you always want to be a firefighter?"

"Yes. Always. Without a doubt."

"In the family?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah." They shared a knowing smile.

"Are you going to go for detective?"

"Oh no, I dunno. I'm enjoying the streets. I feel like I'm actually making a difference. On a personal level."

"I get that. Nothing quite like getting your hands on the front hose and seeing the flames be engulfed by your power." Emma smiled and started to nod. "It's a huge rush. It's also a huge aphrodisiac."

Andy almost choked on the chicken she was eating when she heard what Emma said. And just as she was recovering Sam cam over.

"Smaller bites McNally, and try to chew your food."

She was still coughing and couldn't reply. Sam took their empty plates and left them onto the table then came back and took Emma's hand to help her stand. He tucked her under his arm and guided her over to the BBQ where Oliver was roasting pineapple rings. Andy watched them leave and took a sip of her beer to clear her throat completely as Traci came over and sat on the step Emma had just vacated.

"Well?" she asked when Andy placed her drink back on the ground between her feet.

"What?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She was really nice." Andy watched them across the garden talking to Oliver. Her arm had snaked up under his tee and his arm was around her shoulders, holding her close. "Dammit."

Traci nudged her friend and smiled. "Let's get another beer."

* * *

The BBQ started to wind down and Andy went over to Oliver to offer to help clean up. But she was shooed away by Zoe. She gathered her jacket and said her goodbyes then jumped into a taxi to go home. Half way home she asked the driver to change the destination to Rosedale.

Sam approached Zoe to offer thanks for the invite and even offered to help clean up. But Zoe wouldn't hear of it, asked them to come over for dinner some time, and then shooed them away also.

Sam drove them home through the late night traffic and Emma couldn't help but think he was distracted. When they got to his flat, she followed him in and then the kitchen where she switched on the kettle to make tea.

"Hey, Sam, you ok?" she asked as he fell onto the couch and switched on the TV.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine."

"You seem distracted." She walked up behind the couch and bent down on her haunches to rest her head beside where his was. She reached out to rake her fingers through his hair.

"Do I?"

She realised she wasn't going to get anything out of him so she tried a different tact. "I had a lovely time today."

"Great."

"It was nice to meet your friends, and colleagues."

"Yeah, it was." He was flicking through the channels only half listening to what she was saying.

"I think one of your colleagues has a crush on you."

"You do?" Sam looked over at her suddenly all ears.

"Yeah, she couldn't keep her eyes off you all night."

"Who?"

"Traci I think her name is. I thought she was dating Gerry but…"

"She is! They've been dating for a while." Sam smiled and turned his attention back to the TV. "They are one of the few couples that I think are actually going to make it."

His comment was flippant, meant to be a compliment to Gerry and Traci's relationship but as soon as he said it he realised the connotations it carried to the flourishing relationship he had with Emma. He turned his head to her and saw the look of hurt wash over her face then sat up and turned to her fully.

"Oh Emma, sorry, I didn't mean us."

"No, you didn't, that's becoming blatantly obvious." She stood up from the couch and walked over to the door where her jacket was draped on a hook.

"No Emma wait, I'm an asshole!" He grabbed her before she could open the door and turned her into his arms. "I'm sorry I meant that I thought that Gerry and Traci were amazing and I know they will make it!"

"And you don't think we will?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "We've only just started seeing each other, and it's new and fun and amazing …but it's new. I don't know where we're going yet."

Emma looked at him for a moment and opened her mouth to speak but he had other ideas. He bent down and kissed her instead. He held her face between his hands and kissed her roughly, trying his best to instil his desire into her. Then a flash of inspiration hit him and he released her. He stepped back and held her at arm's length.

"He's a photographer."

"What?"

"The killer… Gerry's Case. He's a photographer." He let her go and reached into his pocket for his phone. He opened his contacts and dialled for Gerry. No answer. He tried Oliver but again no answer so with only a moment's hesitation, he dialled for Andy.

Andy knocked on the door and waited for a response. Suddenly realising that he might not be home, or worse, might be home and avoiding her after the quick escape she had made she got the urge to run. She turned and took the first steps off the porch when the intercom buzzed her in. She hesitated for a moment then pushed the heavy door open and got into the elevator. He was standing in the hallway, wearing only a pair of red and black check cotton PJ bottoms, as he waited for her to she stepped off on the 12th floor.

"Did you forget something?"

She smiled as she approached and he held the door open for her.

"You ran off very quietly this morning."

"I didn't run."

"I forgive you though because you came back."

He leaned down and kissed her and she let him. This was what she came for, the oblivion, if she could find it. He walked backwards with her and got to the couch then sat down and pulled her with him. He lowered the straps of her camisole top down her arms so it was circling her waist. His hands came up her back and pressed her against his chest as he kissed her neck. Andy just held on. She straddled his lap, rotated her hips against his erection and just held on.

He untied her sarong and dropped it to the floor then tugged on her bra to pull it low with her camisole. He suckled one breast with his mouth as he massaged the other one with his hand.

"Oh…" she arched her back, pushed her breasts into him. "Sam…"

"Heh, so you remembered my name…"

His words shook her out of her haze of pleasure and she looked down at the man whose lips were making her squirm. Then as if on cue, her phone rang. She ignored it for a while but the buzzing in her pocket was more distracting than the lips on her breasts.

"Sorry…" she leaned over to grab her phone from her pocket and answered it without checking. "Hello?" the lips moved across her chest and a tongue came out to flick her already taut nipple making her gasp.

"Andy?"

"Yeah, yeah… Sam?"

"I think I know what's happening with this case. I think the killer is a photographer. It all makes sense!"

"What? Oh…" the Sam between her legs was making her moan into the phone at the Sam in her ear. His hands circled her waist and pulled her tighter against his groin.

"You okay Andy?" he asked but there were fingers working on the clasp to her shorts that were more alluring than the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yep. Yeah, ok, I'll call you back!" She tossed her phone across the sofa and stood up to shimmy out of her shorts at the same time as he lifted his ass and pulled his PJ bottoms down. He rolled over to the coffee table and pulled out a small hidden drawer then before she knew it he was wearing a condom and pulled her down onto him.

Andy gasped with the force and realised this was going to be better than last time. She balanced herself on his shoulders and used her knees to move against him in a fast hard rhythm.

* * *

"I think I know what's happening with this case. I think the killer is a photographer. It all makes sense!" he said into the phone as he paced the living room. Andy was making strange sounds on the other end of the phone. She was breathless and seemed to be jumping or running from the sound of her rustling clothes. "You okay Andy?" he thought maybe she was distracted by the TV or something and wondered why she wasn't paying him her full attention. Then before he could say anything else she said she would call him back and the phone hit the floor, or so he thought.

He looked down at his phone and was about to hang up when he realised the call was still live so he put it up to his ear again. "Hello? Andy?"

On the other end of the line Sam heard the unmistakable sounds of sex. Rustling clothes, soft moans, skin slapping skin and heavy breathing. Sam couldn't put the phone down. He listened to more, to her moans and had a flashback to that time in her apartment when he made her moan like that. No, not like that he realised, better.

"Sam?"

He turned to see Emma standing behind him watching him with interest. He hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"What's goin on Sam?"

"Sorry Emma…it's this damn case." He took her in his arms and hugged her again. "That and I'm so tired. I'm gonna crash."

"Ok, I think I'll head home."

"No, you should stay." He kissed her and hugged her tighter.

"No Sam, I better go. You're tired, I have work tomorrow." She kissed him back then released him and grabbed her jacket. She waved goodbye and closed the door softly behind her. Sam went to bed. He undressed in the dark and lay on the sheets his limbs spread-eagled and all he could hear was her moans. Her soft, raspy, ecstatic moans and it was driving him crazy. He pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes in an effort to rid himself of the images he was seeing but they all showed up so much clearer without the distraction of passing traffic lighting up his room.

He tried to turn his thoughts to Emma. Her soft curly blonde hair. Her magnificent plump lips and mobile tongue. Her nails as they raked along his skin, oh and her ass. Oh god he loved her ass. He was hard as a rock now and all of a sudden he wished he hadn't let Emma go home.

He reached down to grab himself and imagined it was her. Her fingers touching his hot skin. His other hand joined in and pressed the top of his pubic bone to simulate her weight and he clenched his ass and lifted his hips to push into his hands.

And then he heard her moan.

Sam's eyes flew open and he hoped to see blonde hair but instead he saw nothing. He turned over onto his side and tried to think about Emma. But it wasn't Emma's moan he heard.

And he heard it again. "_Oh…_" that was all it took. His hands moved in a frenzy of motion. Squeezing on the upstroke, just enough pressure on the down stroke and his thumb caressing the tip when he could reach. He buried his head into his pillow. It was no longer about holding on, making it last. All he could hear was her moan and his hand moving against his own cock. His hips moved in time with his hands and he pressed himself into the mattress. Now he just needed this to end. Needed to stop hearing her voice, feeling her skin and seeing her face, her lips parted in ecstasy.

Then almost as quick as it had started, it was over. He lay face down in bed, spent. And started to laugh. He rolled over onto his back and kept laughing. Only after it subsided did he get up and go to the shower. He turned it on and waited for the water to heat up then took a moment to look at himself in the mirror.

"You are one sorry son of a bitch…" he muttered at his reflection. "And you are knee deep in shit and sinking."

* * *

Andy sat on the bench in front of her locker and tied up her boots. Everything she was doing seemed to be slower than normal as her brain struggled to catch up with the rest of her. She didn't notice when Traci came into the room until she banged her locker door open off the next locker.

"Andy!" Traci was rummaging through her bag. "Where have you been?"

"What? I'm not late!" she checked her watch and saw it was only twenty passed two in the afternoon. "I'm on lates today."

"Oh man you are missing it!"

"Missing what? What's happening?" Andy hurried to finish putting on her uniform then noticed that Traci was taking hers off.

"We got a break in the case. Or Sam did. They are out there in the bullpen right now planning a sting."

"What?" Andy had a vague recollection of talking to Sam last night on the phone but her mind had been elsewhere and she couldn't quite recall what he had been talking about.

"Go see for yourself."

Andy grabbed her stab vest and rushed out to the bullpen where Sam and Gerry were standing beside a whiteboard that was completely full of names, two thirds of which were crossed off.

"Hey," she said, non-chalantly. "What's goin on?"

"Ah McNally!" Gerry turned to her and pulled her in closer to see the board. Andy looked over at Sam but he was avoiding her eyes. "Are you interested in taking part in the biggest sting this division has seen since 2003?"

"Yeah! What do I need to do?"

"Go back into the changing room and change into whatever skimpy clothes you have in there."

"What?"

"He's a photographer." It was the first time Sam has spoken since she arrived but he still wasn't looking at her. He passed her the bundle of pages he was holding and she looked down to see the photos from the crash scene the other day. Then as she flicked through she saw more photos, only this time it was a similar scene, too similar. "He is recreating deaths from previous killers. He sets them up, takes photos cuts their throat and leaves them to be found."

"What about the finger prints?"

"We already know how he has been doing that. Also, based on this evidence we did a cold case check. Unsolved murders and checked for similarities with other cases."

"Did you find any?"

"Fifteen." Gerry said and he pointed at the desk behind them that had them all lined up.

"What?" Andy walked over to the desk and examined all the photos side by side.

"Going back as far as 1995."

"Jesus..."

"And out of those fifteen, plus the two we have now, we found tripod marks on nine of the scenes."

"How did you figure this out?" she turned on her heel to face Sam and as if he wasn't ready for her rapid scrutiny, he took a step back and busied himself with a folder from the deck beside him.

"It just made sense."

She eyed him for a moment and Gerry looked between them.

"So tell me again why I have to go change into my skimpy clothes?"

"Okay, skimpy clothing is optional. See these names?" Gerry rapped his knuckle on the white board behind him. "These are all the photographers working in the city and outlying areas. All the ones that have been crossed off have been vetted which leaves the rest."

"How many is that?"

"Sixty seven." Sam answered.

"And what is the sting?"

"We have three apartments set up in town. We have invited about 30 photographers to each one to audition for a shoot."

"And you need me to…?"

"Entice the photographer." Sam spoke up again and his short sharp answers were beginning to annoy her.

"No one is gonna show up to take pictures of us." Gerry smiled as he gestured between himself and Sam, then turned her on her heel and pushed her back towards the locker rooms.

She changed into the only clothes she had at with her. A knee length black pleated skirt and a light blue short sleeved blouse. She turned to see Traci wearing a low cut red blouse over a pair of navy shorts.

"This ok?"

"Yeah its fine. C'mon."

She took her friends arm and led her back out to the parade room where Gerry and Sam were still talking but this time they had been joined by Oliver and Gail. They took seats at the front of the room and watched as Gerry took his place at the front beside the podium. Behind him on the wall was a map of three different apartments.

"Each apartment is in a different building in the same complex. Gail and Oliver will be in Gilford building. Traci and I in Watterson and Sam and McNally in Granby. Detective Reilly and his team will be in Watterson in a different apartment keeping an eye on everything."

"What do we need to do?" Traci asked.

"We sent invites out to all the suspects to get them to audition for a photo shoot. Each one has a profile and you need to study it before they arrive to know what they are interested in. Then you get them talking."

"What are we looking for?" said Gail.

"First and foremost I need you to check alibis. The most recent ones first and if you have to go back further. Your pack will show you the dates you need to ask about."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Work it into the conversation. Ask them about interests, get them talking, they will slip up."

"What if he doesn't show up?" Andy was looking over the list of names she was going to be very familiar with by the end of the day.

"Let's worry about the ones that do show up first, then come back around to snare the rest."

"Okay, guys, this is not a net casting snare. This is not a chance to grab as many creeps as you can." Oliver paced the room in front of the desks where the girls sat. "We are looking for one guy. And one guy only. When you have him, keep him there. Signal for the team and he'll be taken away. Under no circumstances should you be revealing your true identity to him. Got it?"

They all nodded in unison. Oliver nodded back then clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's get this done. First appointment for all three of you is in 45 minutes.

* * *

**A/N**: I know some of you guys are gonna _HATE_ this chapter. But it was so much fun to write!

_**I can feel this story coming to an end. " maybe 3 more chapters should do it.""_


	7. Chapter 7

Andy sat in the living room of the apartment and studied the profile of the first photographer. Sam had swept through the place and set up a contact centre in the bedroom. It was a high end apartment with a large well equipped kitchen that opened into a dining room with a table and chairs that was big enough for 8 people.

The living room was wide and cleanly decorated with a wall of windows looking out over a park. A long couch wrapped around the fire place and a small coffee table in the centre brought it all together.

Sam opened the bedroom door after setting up, but rather than come straight into the living room he hung back and watched her. She had her hair down, pinned up only at the sides with some butterfly clips. One of her hands reached up to idly stroke her neck, the other was flipping through pages of a file that rested on her lap. Without wanting to Sam could hear the sound of her moaning from when she lay beneath him but he dispelled the thoughts that were mushrooming there and walked into the room fully. He came around the couch and stood in front of her, his hands rested on his hips.

"Ready?"

"Hmmm?" She looked up from the file and frowned at his stance. His face was contorted into a frown and he was staring at her. "Yeah, yeah I'm ready. First up is a nature photographer." She reached down into the briefcase by her feet that Gerry had given her and pulled out some pamphlets for Algonquin Park.

"What are you going to ask him?" his voice was terse.

"About his alibi for the last two murders."

"Just like that?"

"No! Of course not."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I don't know, I'll…I'll ask him if he was at a photography fair in Calgary!" Sam had to concede that she had come up with a good idea but his face didn't show it. Instead he just kept staring at her. "What?"

"Don't let them get too close, don't let them control the conversation, don't let them touch you. I'll be right in the other room listening in. You know the safe word?" He spoke fast but kept staring at her.

"Pumpkins." She replied as she held his eye contact.

"Your gun?"

"Here." She patted the cushion to her left.

"Okay, he should be here any minute now."

* * *

After interviewing 6 different photographers Andy had her routine down pat. She had adjusted her questions based on the style of photography that they preferred. Over the last few hours she insisted she was a lover of nature photographer, family portraits, long exposure night shots and even food photography. Each of them were eliminated as they stated where they were on the dates chosen. Sam who was listening in to each interview, was double checking information, calling stated alibis for confirmation then through the earpiece Andy was wearing he signalled it was ok to let them go.

It was a smooth running operation but mentally exhausting. As Andy showed the latest photographer to the door she went back to the couch and grabbed the next file. A wedding photographer. Sam came through from the bedroom and bee lined for the kitchen. He boiled the kettle to make fresh coffee and called out to her to see if she wanted any. When she didn't respond he popped his head around and called out her name.

"Hey, Andy!"

"Yeah? What?"

"Coffee?

"Sure." He grabbed a clean mug and made them both coffee then carried it into the living room and sat next to her on the couch.

"Tired?"

"Not tired…exhausted."

"Late nights will do that to ya." he looked away as he spoke and sipped his drink. Andy cast him a sideways glance but didn't respond. "So who is next?"

Andy glanced at her watch then checked the schedule and grabbed the appropriate file.

"Graham Gibson. Wedding Photographer."

"So you will be playing the part of the blushing bride?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Before they could continue to talk there was a soft knock at the door. The door man on the ground floor was an officer from the division, instructed to keep all suspects separated and only let up the relevant one at the right time. Sam put his cup down and turned to the door. He glanced over at Andy and nodded. She nodded back as she stood to answer it. She brushed down the front of her outfit and went to the door. After checking over her shoulder to see that Sam was gone she opened the door with a wide smile.

"Mr Gibson?"

"Graham, please. Ms Draper I presume?" They shook hands and Andy looked him up and down. He was just under six foot with a medium build. He was well dressed and was carrying a wide portfolio case.

"Yes, come in." They walked from the door to the living room where Andy had various wedding paraphernalia spread out on the coffee table. "Please, take a seat, would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Ok, so shall we just get started?"

"Yes." Graham pulled his portfolio on his knees and unzipped it to open it up fully. Inside Andy could see a wide range of wedding photographs on display. "Is your fiancé joining us?" Graham said as he pointed at the other cup on the coffee table, steam still emanating from the half drank coffee inside.

"Em…" Andy looked over her shoulder at the bedroom door where Sam had disappeared and before she could respond he came out. He walked quickly to the couch and embraced Andy from behind, planted a quick kiss on her cheek then held his hand out to Graham.

"Hi, Paul Stafford," he said as they shook hands then he came around to the other side of the couch to sit next to Andy. "Sorry I'm late, office called."

"No problem."

Sam draped an arm loosely over Andy's shoulder and smiled at Graham as he started to explain his style of photography. They let him speak and awaited their chance to ask questions.

"I was at the wedding fair in Ottawa on the 9th, and there was a photographer there who spoke about filter exposures for low light pictures."

"Oh?"

"It was fascinating. Were you at the fair yourself?"

"No, I had a wedding on the 9th. It was a 2 day affair out in Seguenay." Graham chuckled. "You'll find any photographer worth their weight is generally too busy to attend wedding fairs."

Sam and Andy exchanged glances.

"What about the fair in Toronto on the 16th last month? I heard that was invite only for the photographers."

"Yeah that's how they get to charge so much for entry." Graham looked at them both then shuffled forward to the edge of his seat. "Look, I don't say this to everyone but I can see you two are a bit more discerning when it comes to your wedding details. Some couples go to these fairs, find the photographer with the best coupon, find the baker with the tallest cake, or find the hotel with the cheapest wine. But you two, you two are looking for something that fits. And that's what I do. I find people who fit together and I make sure everyone knows it."

Sam and Andy shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. The arm he had around her back had slipped lower and his fingers were now around her waist.

"Okay, so you can leave a card and we'll be in touch." Andy spoke as she stood up from the couch and Sam let his hand fall off behind her. The photographer stared at her in confusion for a moment as if unsure that he was being ushered out but when Sam stood up also he got the message.

He gathered up the pictures and sipped them up in his portfolio. As Andy walked him to the door Sam hurried back to the operations room to check out the details from their conversation. When Andy joined him after seeing the photographer out, she plonked onto the bed beside him.

"It all checks out." Sam pointed to the screen he was working on. "His website has dated photos of the wedding in Seguaney."

"Yeah I figured."

"Why?"

"He was way too smug about his photography profession to be side lining as a serial killer."

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he pulled up the profile of the next photographer. "We'll make a detective out of you yet McNally."

"Detective? Me?"

"Yeah. Don't you want to be a detective?"

"I dunno, I never really thought of myself as a detective."

"No?"

"I love being a copper. A beat copper specifically. I love the interaction with people. Not just dead bodies."

Sam looked over at her for a moment. "You always keep me guessing McNally," he said softly as he returned his focus to the profile on the screen.

The silence between them was heavy and Andy wanted to pop it, wanted to talk to him, ask him what he was thinking but the knock on the door drew her attention back to the matter at hand. She stood and fixed her outfit then with a final glance back to him she went to answer it.

* * *

It was close to 10PM when they finished with all their appointments and every single one of their photographers had alibis that they could verify. Sam was packing up in the bedroom as Andy cleared up in the living room. He carried the bags of equipment out to the apartment door then came back to her to double check they had everything. Andy had her bag packed and was washing the cups they used in the kitchen.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let me just dry these."

"Leave them, let them dry on the drain."

"Its two cups Sam, it will take 20 seconds." She reached for the dishtowel on the hook by the fridge then quickly dried the cups and put them away. "There."

She turned to flash him a smile but when she found him staring at her, having not moved from when he first came in her smile faded. For a moment she couldn't move. Caught between his stare and her fear then she brushed both aside and closed the distance between them in two easy steps. She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him. And he let her. At first.

Before she could deepen the kiss, before he could let her, he lifted his hands up to hers and gently pried them away from his cheeks then pulled back and looked down at her flush face.

"Stop Andy…I can't."

"Sorry…" she took her hands out of his and shoved them into the back of her jeans, palms out.

"It's not right."

"I thought…I thought you wanted it."

"God Andy…" he moved towards her but she took a step back. "I do, of course I do… but it's not right. Emma and I-"

"Emma didn't seem to come into it the other night at my apartment," she bit back at him.

"I know, I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have done that."

"You regret it?"

"No! Yes… I dunno. Christ you fog things up!" He was getting angry and started to pace in front of her. "You always do! I need to walk away from this before someone gets hurt."

"Too late for that Sam," she muttered under her breath.

"Too late?" Her words riled him up even more and made him stop pacing. He turned on his heel to face her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"No. Tell me, whom am I supposed to have hurt?"

"I said forget it."

"God dammit, that's just so typical of you Andy. Get all caught up in the middle of something, get me all riled up and frustrated beyond belief, then when I call you on it you mutter something and back away like a petulant child."

"What?" His words cut through her like a hot knife, leaving in its wake a trail of anger and shock.

"And it's not like you were sitting at home pinning for me anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh grow up Andy, we're both adults here. Neither of us owes anything to the other."

"Hold on a second there, what do you think-"

"You know what Andy, forget. You're right. Let's just walk away here. Because if I have to stay here for a moment longer…"

Andy watched in horrified silence as he turned and started to walk out but before he opened the door he turned to look at her. His face contorted into a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Just do one thing for me McNally. Next time you are on a call to me, and you toss your phone down to have sex, just make sure you end the call first."

With that he pulled the door open, grabbed his bags and walked out, leaving the room resonating with the reverberation of the slammed door.

Andy stood stock still in the kitchen for a minute afterwards as she tried to process exactly what had happened. And as realisation dawned on her, she wanted to curl up into a tight little ball of humiliation and die.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry its such a short chapter today guys but I haven't had a chance to get much writing done. But I wanted to upload this so you didn't think I had abandoned the fic!

**Hope you dont hate this chapter, it was kind of a rush job! :/


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up in his bed alone. Before he opened his eyes, before he reached his hand out to touch the empty pillow beside him, he already knew. Without preamble he got up and showered. He dressed quickly and grabbed his things and left his apartment before he could change him mind about what he was doing.

The streets were quiet and he drove as fast as he dared, through the heavy rain that matched his mood, to get to her apartment. He parked, took a deep breath then dashed through the weather to her door. He buzzed it once and waited then buzzed it again when she didn't reply.

"Hello?" her voice seemed groggy as if she had just woken up.

"Hey Em, it's me."

"Sam? What time is it?"

"Ten to eight."

There was a beat and Sam thought she was going to rebuff him but then the door unlocked and he pushed it open. He galloped up the three flights, needing to talk to her, needing to open up and relieve the tension he was feeling inside and knowing if he took one hesitation, he would bolt.

Her apartment door was ajar and he slowly pushed it open and called out to her.

"I'm in the kitchen."

He found her making coffee in a pair of green and blue check cotton PJ bottoms and a black tightly fitting tank top.

"Hey," he wanted to approach her and hug her but instead he leaned on the breakfast bar. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry. Did you get in late?"

"Early. This morning."

"Oh shit Em, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, I'm up now. What's up?" She could tell by the distance he was keeping that this wasn't a normal sex visit that they shared in the past. This was different. The air between them was heavy with tension.

"I just wanted to talk to you, after how we left things the other night, I felt awful…"

She didn't reply. He waited for her prompt but she wasn't forthcoming. Instead she leaned back against her kitchen counter and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I've been…preoccupied." He stammered as he tried to figure out his thoughts and verbalise them in the easiest way possible. Then realising there was no easy way to say this he just barrelled ahead. "And not just with this case, though that is a big part of it."

"Spit it out Sam."

"I really like you Emma, I've had a fantastic time with you, and you're amazing…" Her expression was granite. She showed no emotion to the words that were tumbling out of his mouth. "But I have to be honest with you…and up until this point I haven't been. I kissed someone else."

"Kissed?"

Sam nodded. "I didn't mean it to happen, it just kind of happened."

"Was it just a kiss?"

Sam hesitated. Technically it was just a kiss but he knew it could have been more. "It was just a kiss…but-"

"Was it just once?"

He nodded. "I'm so sorry Em, I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"Who was it?" Sam hesitated then thought she deserved to know but as he started to speak she shook her head and held up one of her hands. "You know what, I don't care, I don't want to know. It doesn't fucking matter who it was you were cheating with. The fact that you cheated is enough."

"Emma…"

"You know what Sam…You're a prick." Emma stood away from the counter and put her hands on her hips as she took a step towards him, the breakfast bar between them. "I really hope you feel better now that you've told me all this. You woke me up to let me know you cheated on me, on the morning of the most god dammed important day of my life, before my exam."

"Ah Jesus Em, I totally forgot."

"I know you did. I know you did." She started to walk towards the door to show him the way out but he couldn't let it finish like this. He grabbed her elbow but she shook him off and twirled around to face him with a ferocity on her face that he had never seen. "Take your god dammed hands off me."

She stormed over to the door and yanked it open. Sam stood rooted to the spot for a minute but then thought better of forcing his presence on her and slowly walked out. He stood in the hallway and without hesitation she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Did you see the invite in the paper for the photographers auditions?" she asked as she bit into her toast and handed a slice over to him.

"Yeah, I did." He bit his toast and sipped some apple juice.

"Are you going to go?"

"God no."

"Don't you want to develop your photography skills past taking pictures of dead bodies?"

"No, no, I'm happy with the way things are."

"Really? When I met you, you were just doing school portraits. And now look at you."

"Now look at me what?" He finished his toast and brushed his hands together to rid them of the crumbs.

"Now look at you heading up one of the crime scene units in Toronto." She reached over and patted his arm with pride. "You should call them, tell them your story."

"I don't think they would be too interested in hearing about my story."

"Of course they would."

He smiled and patted her hand then turned his focus back onto his morning paper.

* * *

Gerry paced the parade room in slow wide steps and didn't notice when everyone from the sting had come in. The white board behind him had all but seven of the photographers names crossed off. The case file on the desk in front of him had all its pages spread out in a haphazard way. Traci and Andy exchanged glances as they took their seats. Sam was sitting by the door a black cloud of anger over his head. Oliver sat next to him but neither of them spoke. Gail leaned against the wall with her arms folded over her chest and waited patiently for Gerry to start speaking. She didn't have long to wait as Gerry stood in front of the whiteboard and started to erase the names.

"We have seven names left on this list." He said as he erased all the others. "Everyone else had verifiable alibis."

"There has got to be other photographers in the city that we didn't reach." Oliver spoke.

"And maybe he is only a hobby photographer."

"No, it's got to be someone who knows the style and shots of these crime scenes…" the words tumbled out of his mouth and as he spoke them he stopped pacing and turned. He locked eyes with Sam who had stood up and taken a step closer to him.

"Someone who has access to the police shots of crime scenes."

"Police reports."

"Police records."

Oliver stood up and closed the door. He asked Gail to close the other door and he walked over to where Gerry was standing.

"Do you realise what you are saying?"

"Yes."

The words were spoken with soft breath and everyone on the room was instantly on edge.

"A copper?" Sam asked when everyone else was afraid to.

"No…" Gerry shook his head. "It's got to be a photographer."

"C.S.I." Andy said and everyone in the room turned to her.

"What did you say?" Gerry asked as she walked over to the front of the desk she was sitting on.

She hesitated to speak again with everyone's eyes on her then took a breath and continued. "C.S.I. He would have access to all old case files. Access to all current crime scenes, would be eliminated as false contamination if his hair or DNA was found. He would have the skillset to be able to recreate the scenes and photograph them."

"Jesus…" Gerry looked up at Sam who was now looking darker than before. "Get me the name of all CSI team members in the city." Sam left the room to find the info. "Gail, Traci, can you follow up with the last 7 names on the list from yesterday." They both gathered the relevant info and left the room."

Oliver followed Sam out to his PC where they called up personnel files. Gerry came around to Andy's side where she was now standing next to the desk.

"Good thinking McNally."

She smiled with pride and followed him out to Sam's desk where they had a list of 23 names. Sam ordered them by tasks on the team and highlighted all the scene photographers. This brought their list down to 6 names. Sam printed out the list complete with address and contact details and handed it to Gerry.

"Two of these are fresh out of college."

"One has been working with team 23 for fifteen years."

Gerry worked on his PC and found the shift information for everyone on list. Two of these are currently on call at scenes. The other four are off work. Shaw you're with me. We'll go to the ones off duty. Sam, take McNally and visit the scenes where the other two are working."

* * *

"So…" she said as they walked out to the car. His stony silence was disconcerting but she didn't think she would be able to focus if she didn't at least try to clear the air. "Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"No." He opened the driver's door and had the engine started before she sat in.

"No?"

"No." He focused on the road and drove directly to the first address. Andy was itching to talk to him but his lack of interest in talking to her was obvious so she gave up trying. "Brian Mulberry. He's been with his CSI unit for five years. Married with three kids."

They sat in their car at the edge of a crime scene in North York. It was a residential house in which a shooting had been reported. On arrive the investigating officer had found a dead body and immediately called it in for the homicide division.

Sam and Andy walked up to the police cordon and gained access. Sam held up the tape for Andy to walk beneath then followed her into the house where they found the CSI Photographer working in the living room.

"Brian?" Sam called out.

"Yeah?" He turned and glanced at them then turned back his focus to the body that was lying on the floor by his feet.

"Can you step outside to talk for a moment?"

"For what?" He kept taking photos and ignored them both.

"Could you step outside please?" Sam's voice was sterner this time and he caught the attention of Brian who turned again and this time lowered his camera. Sam led him out past the bustling crime scene to the rear of the house. "Can you account for your whereabouts on the 9th of this month?"

"What? What's this about?"

"Can you account for your whereabouts on the 9th of this month?"

"Friday." Andy added helpfully.

"Friday… I was out with my wife. It was her birthday. We went to dinner in an Italian on Queen St."

"What time did you arrive to the restaurant?" Sam was writing down the information into his notebook.

"Well it was a tapas bar, we got there at about 7 and we were there till well past midnight."

"And after that?"

"What's going on? What happened? Why are you asking me these questions?"

"What about the 10th."

"No, I'm not telling you anything more until you tell me what this is about."

Sam took a breath and watched him for a moment. He looked scared, nervous and confused. It wasn't the reactions he would have expected from someone who had killed fifteen people over the course of a year. "Thank you for your cooperation. We'll be in touch."

Sam flipped his notebook closed and put it back into his pocket then nodded at Brian and walked away. Andy hurried to catch up with him and managed to jump into the car before he tore off.

"What the hell Sam?" she said as she reached for her seat belt.

"It wasn't him."

"How can you tell? You only asked him 3 questions?"

"It's called being a cop Andy." He said without looking at her, his voice low and calm but she could tell he was bubbling beneath with anger. "I have loads of experience questioning suspects. I can tell it's not him."

"So that's it? Let him go?"

"We'll check out his alibi but it will hold up. It wasn't him."

"How do you know? You barely talked to him."

"Instinct."

They drove in silence to the next crime scene. It was an abandoned office block. Twelve stories high with boarded up windows on every floor. They walked past the police cordon tape and over to the door where a cop told them they would find Howard the CSI photographer on the 10th floor.

They climbed the stairs in silence and found the crime scene in one of the back offices. The room looked like a laboratory with bottles, tubes and chemicals set up in various ways on tall benches. The body was lying face down and spread-eagled.

"Howard Johnson?"

"Yep." He was crouched down to take another shot of the body. He didn't look up to see who as addressing him but from his vantage point, Sam could see he was a tall well build man.

"Do you have a minute?"

"I'm kinda busy." He moved across the room to take more photos and still didn't take the time to look at them.

"He's not going anywhere."

The photographer lowered his camera and turned to them. He stared at them coldly for a moment and the hairs on Sam's neck tingled.

"How can I help you Officer…Swarek," he said reading Sam's name badge.

"Can you account for your whereabouts on the 9th of this month?"

"I was at home."

"Anyone who can verify that?"

"No, my wife was working. She is a nurse at Toronto General."

"How about the 10th?" Sam took a step forward and almost subconsciously put himself between Andy and the photographer.

"I was working at a crash scene on the Expressway in the morning. Then I was developing photos for the rest of the day." His voice was calm and clear and he gave the answers very easily. Sam looked for the signs of nervousness or fear, even anger at being interrogated but there were none. And it wasn't until he saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile was Sam sure this was their guy.

But before his hand could move to his gun, Howard swung his arm across the bench, clearing its contents at them, smashing glass and spilling the chemicals all over them then ran out of the room slamming the door closed behind him. . Sam pushed Andy out of the way and took the brunt of the chemical spills all over his back. He fell to the ground and Andy stumbled back against the wall. She inadvertently knocked over the contents of another bench, spilling more chemicals in the other direction.

As the liquids mixed fumes started to rise causing a white fog to hang in the air. Andy started to cough, regained her balance and looked round for Sam. He was still lying on the ground, cuts and scratches over one side of his face and the back of his hands.

She grabbed her radio and called for backup as she hurried over to him and tried to rouse him.

"Sam! Sam!" She shook him and rolled him over. His eyes started to blink open but he was very disoriented. "C'mon Sam, get up, we have to get out of here."

She helped him stand and with an arm draped over her shoulder she helped him towards the door. She tried to open it but it would only open a couple of centimetres. Howard had dragged something large and heavy in front of the door to prevent their escape.

"Hang on," she said as she leaned him against the wall then stood in front of the door and tried to force it open. She kicked it, stomped on the hinges, bashed it with her shoulder but it didn't budge. She looked around the room for another exit but there were none. She hurried over to the windows and tried to pry off the boards but they were secured too tightly to remove.

The foggy chemical haze was getting worse. Andy pulled off her vest and her shirt and tied her shirt around her face to breathe through. Then she went back to Sam who has slid back to the ground and did the same.

"Hey Sam, stay with me." She slapped his cheeks making him open his eyes wider. "Help is on the way, just stay with me."

She grabbed him under his arms and dragged him towards the window where there was more ventilation. Then she sat next to him and let him lean back on her. She stroked his hair out of his face, and patted his cheeks with the backs of her fingers. "Stay with me Sam."

"McNally..." His voice was raspy and made him break into a fit of coughing.

"Shhhhh, don't talk, just stay awake." She held him closer and waited.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the sporadic and short updates guys, but on thursday I found out I got a new job and I've been off the grid celebrating since! :D

I promise a better update tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Howard raced through the building to the main entrance. He stood outside panting, trying to catch his breath when the cop at the door stopped him.

"Everything ok buddy?"

"Chemical Spill upstairs! Ammonia and Bleach, its causing a cloud of acid in the room I closed the door and covered it so no one would go in. You need to clear the building!"

"What about the body?"

"He's already dead!" Howard said as he pulled off his hazmet suit and dumped it into a bag by the door. "I'll be over at the ambulance getting some air." He coughed into his elbow as he hurried off.

The cop got on his radio and called for poison control, then contacted the rest of the CSI team to get them out of the building. The next five minutes were a blur of activity as everyone gathered in the parking lot outside the building. The Head of the CSI team gathered everyone together and ordered them all to be checked out by the ambulance when he noticed Howard was gone.

"Hey, anyone seen Howard?" No one had, and as they filed away he went over to the cop who was guarding the entrance. "Have you seen the CSI Photographer?"

"Yeah, he came out first, he raised the alarm."

"Where did he go?"

"Over to the ambulance. He was coughing."

"Okay good, just wanted to make sure no one else was inside."

The cop nodded. "No one else went in except your team and the two coppers."

"Which two coppers?" The Head of the CSI team who was walking away from the door, but turned back to face the cop.

"They were looking for the CSI Photographer too actually. They went upstairs…" the sudden realisation that they had never come back down hit the cop and he paled visibly. "Oh shit, they never came out." He tuned to rush into the building but the CSI Head stopped him.

"Wait, you can't go in there!" He pulled him out of the doorway "The acid fumes in there will kill you. And if you set off any sparks you could trigger an explosion."

"There are two cops in there! They could be dying!"

"There would be three dying in there if you go in."

The cop stopped struggling and stood back from the door way. He pulled his shoulder radio and called for backup.

"Backup is en route." Came the response. "Be advised we have a suspect in the area."

"Repeat?"

"10-29 in the area. Considered armed and dangerous."

"Details?" The cop walked away from the Head of the CSI for some privacy.

"Suspect is Howard Johnson. Do you have a visual?"

"No. 10-23"

He walked across the lot towards the ambulance where the 6 members of the CSI team were waiting. He checked the back of the ambulance but it was empty. Howard was nowhere to be seen.

"Report 10-65, no visual."

"10-4"

* * *

Sam was losing consciousness.

Andy held him tightly but the fumes were starting to make her dizzy. She lowered him to the floor gently and made sure he was comfortable before going back to the window to try to pry off the boards. She looked around the room for something to use as a lever. She found a metal bar about three feet long under one of the tables and hurried over to the window. She tried to pry off the boards but they were fixed too tightly. She tried to break them by swinging the pipe at them but all it did was cause sparks to fly all around her.

"God Dammit…" She swung the pipe again, this time more out of anger than the thought that it would do anything. As she lifted it up over her shoulder a voice came through her radio.

"McNally, do you copy?"

"Yeah, yeah this is McNally 10-2," she responded and hurried back to Sam's side as relief flooded her system at the sound of Oliver's voice.

"The chemical spill in that room, the chemicals were labelled and Ammonia and bleach."

"Okay?"

"The fumes are toxic. Cover your mouth and nose."

"Done."

"A hazmet team are on the way up the stairs. This spill is highly flammable. Try not to move around. If there is any of it on your close, strip ASAP, that acid will burn through the fabric and burn your skin."

"Copy that."

Andy looked down at her uniform. It was splattered on her trousers but her vest had taken most of the splash. She stood up and peeled off her pants and tossed them aside then looked Sam over. He was the same. She struggled to roll him over then undid his belt and pulled down his pants. She removed his shoes and tossed his pants aside.

"Not…not how it's…supposed to go…" he mumbled as she cradled his head in her lap.

"Shhhh Sam, don't talk…" she stroked the side of his face, brushed his hair back and smiled at him.

"McNally," it was Oliver again.

"Yes sir?"

"The team is outside the door."

"Thank you!"

She heard scuffling coming from outside the door and shortly afterwards it was pulled open and four men in hazmet suits walked in. They put oxygen masks on both of them, lifted Sam onto a stretcher and helped Andy walk out.

Sam was put into the back of a waiting ambulance which left almost immediately while Andy sat on the back step of another ambulance and was treated for respiratory problems from inhaling the fumes. Oliver came over after talking to the hazmet team.

"You doin ok?"

Andy nodded.

"Great job in there." He noticed she was wearing a full body hazmet suit as her clothing had to be left in the building.

"He ran." She said but Oliver couldn't hear. She reached up and pulled down her oxygen mask. "He ran. Sam was talking to him. He cleared the table, spilled all the chemicals over us… over Sam, and he ran."

"It's ok, McNally," he said as he gently pulled her oxygen mask back into place. "We'll get him. We know who he is now, we'll get him. You need to get to the hospital."

"I'm ok sir, I want to go back to the division."

"No, I need you to go to the hospital and report back on Swarek."

Andy nodded and shuffled back into the ambulance where she was joined by an EMT. Oliver slammed the doors shut and patted the side to signal to the driver it was time to leave. He watched the ambulance drive off then walked back to the entrance of the building where Gerry and Chris were standing.

"What did she say?"

"It's him. Swarek was questioning him when he bolted."

"Do we have an address?"

"Yeah I have it here." He patted his breast pocket where his notebook was.

"I'll call SWAT and get a team out there. Meantime you take Diaz and do a recon."

Shaw nodded, patted Chris on the shoulder and they both hurried back to the car.

* * *

In the hospital Andy waited in ER to be seen. She was on oxygen and had an IV port put into the back of her hand but she felt fine other than a sore throat. They gave her painkillers and asked her to keep drinking water but all she wanted to do was find out how Sam was doing. He was in the ICU and they wouldn't let her in to see him.

She tried to get the attention of several nurses and doctors but no one seemed to have time to talk to her. After a couple of hours, a nurse came over and gave her back her belongings.

"My Partner, Sam Swarek. How is he?"

"He's doing better. His lungs are pretty bad at the moment but we have him on oxygen. His eyes are red and look worse than they are, they should clean up in the next 10 hours and he'll have his sight back."

"He's blind?"

"Not permanently."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it a common symptom of these type of chemical exposure."

"Can I see him?"

The nurse hesitated. She looked Andy up and down. Her eyes were red and itchy, her nose was runny, and there was a slight wheeze when she breathed but she was more worried than anything else.

"Okay, for a few minutes. Your clothing needs to be treated so I put some scrubs into the bag. Your uniform equipment is in there as well." She signed Andy's chart and replaced it at the end of her bed. "I'll be over at the nurse's station, come see me when you are ready and I'll take you up to him."

"Thanks." She dressed as quickly as she could. Checked all her equipment was there then grabbed her phone and called Oliver. He answered even immediately.

"McNally, what's the news?"

"Sam is still in the ICU but they said he'll be fine in about 10 hours." She decided not to mention the blindness as she knew they were organising a raid on Howard's house.

"That's great. How are you doing?"

"Much better sir."

"Okay great. I'll be in to see you soon."

"Okay, thanks." She hung up then put her phone back into her bag and noticed Sam's phone was there too. She picked it up. No missed calls, no texts and she wondered if she should call Emma. Realising that if her boyfriend was in hospital she would want to know ASAP she found his contacts list and called her phone. After it rang five or six times it went to her voicemail. But this wasn't a message that Andy wanted to leave on her voicemail so she hung up. She gathered the rest of her things, then walked out to the nurse's station.

The nurse brought her right up to the ICU. Sam was in a room with three other patients. He was lying face down with his head turned to the side and had an oxygen mask on his face. There was an IV hooked up to his left hand and a strange bandage along his back.

"What's wrong with his back?"

"The chemical that was on his clothing burned through and damaged some of the skin on his back."

"Oh my god…" Andy stepped up to the bed and wanted to reach out to touch him, but didn't know if she would hurt him or not so she gripped the edge of the bed. "Is he going to be ok?"

"It's minor 2nd degree chemical burns. The blisters can be treated with this cream being applied every 4 hours. There should be minimal scaring."

Andy looked closer. The burns were across the top of his shoulders and reached about half way down in the centre of his back.

"And his lungs?"

"He'll be wheezy for a week or so but then he should regain full lung capacity."

"And his eyes will be fine by tomorrow?"

The nurse smiled and nodded then patted her on the shoulder and left. Andy reached out and gingerly touched the top of Sam's head. Let her fingers run through his hair and leaned down do her face was closer to his.

"Hey, Sam…"

He was unconscious and made no move at the sound of her voice. She leaned in closer and kissed his forehead then stood up straight to look him over. The burns on his back looked pretty bad but she knew from the nurse's reaction that they would heal. Her main worry were his eyes. Without his sight, Sam wouldn't be able to be a copper and without the ability to be a copper…Andy shook her head to rid herself of that thought and gently stroked his hair back.

* * *

Chris came back from scoping out the house and climbed into the car with Oliver.

"See anything?"

"House seems to be empty, no car in the garage, and no movement on the ground floor."

"SWAT is on the way, ETA 3 minutes."

"Did you hear anything about Swarek?"

"Was just talking to Andy. He is stabilised. Probably going to be a bit wheezy for a while but he's tough as nails."

* * *

Howard Johnson stood in his makeshift darkroom on the top floor of his house. He spotted the cruiser across the road almost from the moment it arrived and was ready and waiting. He had rigged the doors with small explosives that would be enough to slow anyone down without killing them. That wouldn't get him the results he wanted. He prepared the film for his camera, loving the feeling of the smooth plastic between his fingers.

SWAT arrived and fanned out along the street. Chris and Oliver joined in on the tail end of the team as they rushed in the building. They entered in the front and back at the same time and both of the doors triggered small explosions.

"Flash bang!" The first two SWAT members to enter each door went down but the rest continued to swarm. They cleared the bottom floor before approaching the stairs. In single file four of them charged upstairs and cleared all the rooms finding nothing.

"He's not here," Oliver said on the phone to Gerry who was on his way to the house. "But there are signs that he was here after Sam questioned him. His keys are here and his ID card."

"Okay, any idea where he might have gone?"

"No…nothing. We're checking now for something that might have another address on it. Any luck with the wife?"

"No. She got a phone call at work and left abruptly about an hour ago."

"You think she is in on it?"

"I dunno. I'll see you in about 15 minutes."

Oliver hung up the phone continued his search of the house. He walked upstairs and found Chris standing in a small room just off the main bedroom.

"What's this?" Oliver asked.

"It's a darkroom." He reached over and flicked the switches and the white light went out to be replaced by a red one. "For developing photos."

"Sheesh…who develops photos anymore." Oliver reached down and picked up a folder that was shoved under the bench. He opened it up and saw the photos all labelled and dated. They were dating back over the last 18 months and each of them were carefully placed in the centre of each page within the album, with the original one on one side and the recreated one on the other. "Christ…"

"What is it?"

"All the murders he was copying."

"There has got to be abut sixty two pictured here."

"But only about 40 of them have a newly recreated photo."

They flipped through the pages of the murder scenes that didn't have a pairing photo but none of them were clear locations or gave them any clues as to his whereabouts. Oliver slammed the book closed and carried it out of the room and into the hallway.

Chris followed him but stopped short in the hallway and grabbed Oliver's shoulder. Oliver stopped and turned a curse on his lips but held it back at the look on Chris's face and how he held his finger over his lips.

He pointed up at the ceiling where there was a loft hatch. Oliver drew his gun and gestured for Chris to do the same. Then he reached up for the latch and pulled the door down, moving aside for the sliding ladder to be lowered. He grabbed his radio and called for immediate back up by whispering then pulled the torch out of his pocket and started to climb.

The ladder was shaky and loud announcing his arrival with every step. Oliver called out into the darkness above.

"Howard Johnson, this is the police…put your hands up, we are armed." There was no response. He repeated it but still nothing. He breached the surface just enough to see into the loft but could see nothing. The torch lit up only small areas at a time so he quickly scanned 360 but saw nothing. He climbed a little bit more and soon was off the ladder and standing on the roof beams.

He moved his torch around the room. It was cluttered with boxes and luggage. And he could barely see two feet in front of him.

"Howard…are you in here?" Oliver heard someone approaching via the ladder and turned expecting to see Chris but instead it was one of the SWAT team members. He signalled for Oliver to crouch and move back. But as she stepped off the ladder there was a flash and whir from a camera. Oliver stumbled back, the flash blinding him. He lost his footing and fell through the hatch taking down the next two SWAT members.

"Freeze! I will shot!" the calls came from the attic and two more SWAT members raced up the ladder to their comrade.

Chris called for an ambulance on his radio and knelt beside Oliver who was moaning in pain. He heard the SWAT team upstairs scuffling through the maze in the attic then two shots were fired and met with silence.

Shortly afterwards two of the SWAT guys came back down. They pulled off their helmets and masks and stood beside Oliver who was sitting up against the bannister now. His leg bent at an awkward angle and his head bleeding profusely from a small wound on the back.

"Suspect has been taken down."

"Was he alone up there?" Chris asked.

"No one else up there." They walked away and hurried downstairs to the injured team members by the doors. Then the last one descended the ladder.

"Everything ok?" Chris met him at the bottom of the ladder.

"He took two shots to the chest. One in the heart, one in the sternum. Died on scene." He gave the report in short succinct sentences then knelt beside Oliver and checked him out. "EMT On the way?"

"Already called them."

"We have first aid in the van, I'll be back in a sec."

Oliver watched him leave then turned to Chris who was looking worried and starting to pace.

"Hey Diaz…calm down." Oliver said. "I'm the one who is injured remember?"

"Yes sir. I'm just confused…where is this guy's wife? Did she know about all of this? Was she in on it? How could she not know…"

"Forget it Diaz, these are questions for the D's."

"Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know?"

"Of course I do, but you can't let yourself get bogged down by unanswered questions. There are going to be a lot of them in this job."

"Yes sir." Chris said and the dejection in his voice was palpable but Oliver couldn't do anything about it as just then the EMTs came racing up the stairs with a stretcher and equipment to work on him.

* * *

Andy left the hospital after being kicked out of ICU. She went home to shower and change then made her way to Sam's place to get some spare clothes for him. But before going back to the hospital she called into the division first. In the bullpen she met Traci who grabbed her into a tight hug as soon as she looked up from her computer.

"Oh Andy! We were so worried!"

"I'm fine."

"And Sam? How is he?"

"He has some burns across his back," she reached over the top of her own shoulders to show her where. "Some cuts on his hands and across his face from the smashed glass. And his eyes…"

"What?"

"He has no vision in either of his eyes but the doc thinks this is temporary and should be fine as soon as tomorrow morning."

"Oh god!" Traci grabbed her arm and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm sure they know what they are doing. I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"I know Traci. What's going on with the case?"

"Oliver and Diaz cornered Howard Johnson in his house." She led Andy over to her desk where the report was open on the screen. "The SWAT Team raided, 4 of them were injured by flash bangs. They found him in the attic. Oliver went up with three SWAT members, but he sustained some injuries in a fall."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's going to be fine. He broke a leg and he has a lump on his head."

"And Chris?"

"He's fine. He went with Oliver to Toronto General, they are there right now. I'm about to go out there now and see them."

"I'll come with."

They got into the car and drove quietly to the hospital. They met Chris in the waiting room He was pacing the small room with a cup of coffee in one hand. When he saw Andy he hurried over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Great to see you are doing ok. How is Swarek?"

"He'll be fine." Andy was too tired to go into the details and could see that Chris already had a lot to deal with. "How is Oliver?"

"He just got out of surgery for his leg. They said it went well. I'm just waiting now for Zoe to get here."

"That's great news." Andy smiled and felt a wave of tension release from her tight grip. She waited with them for a little while longer then excused herself and made her way up to ICU. The nurses there were taking a short break in a small break room and one of them waved her in but tapped her watch to signal it would be a short visit.

Andy crept through the dark room and stood by his bedside. She left the bag of his clothes on the small shelf beneath his bed then reached over to his head and stoked his hair gently.

"Mmmmm" he moaned and her hand stilled. She looked down at his face and saw his eyes flutter open.

"Sam? Sam it's me… its Andy." She crouched lower and watched as he tried to reorient himself. He tried to sit up but he pushed him back down. "No Sam, lie still, don't get up…"

"Andy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me."

"Why is it so dark in here? I can't see you…I can't see anything."

"Sam…listen to me…" she grabbed his head with her hands and moved her face as close to his as she could. "Listen to my voice…the chemical fumes have damaged your eyes. The doctors put a solution into them but it will probably be tomorrow before it works fully."

"Probably?" He struggled against her and tried to move again this time dislodging some of the wires that were monitoring his status setting off alarms. Seconds later two of the nurses came rushing in and pushed Andy aside. They held Sam down and reattached the lines then one of them pushed a syringe of sedatives into his IV and he stilled again.

"You need to leave." The nurse guided her out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, he's just agitated. He should be fine by morning. You should go home. Get some rest."

Andy scoffed at the thought of going home to sleep. She was wired and ready to burst out of her own skin. But she could tell she wasn't going to be let into see Sam so she made her way to the canteen to get some food, then found a few couch in the family waiting room and waited.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit jumpy. It didn't come out the way I wanted. :( But one more chapter should put this fic to bed. If I don't get it up tomorrow then it ill be up on wednesday night.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time morning came Andy had managed to get a few hours sleep. But as she woke and saw it was bright outside she sat up and dry washed her face then hurried out to the nurses station in time to see them wheeling Sam out of the ICU room.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" She ran up to them and stopped them from moving his bed any further.

"He's being transferred to a private room."

"What?"

"He no longer needs to be in the ICU. His breathing has improved, his burns will heal. And his sight is already returning."

"McNally?" Sam moved his head from side to side and tried to look at her. She came round towards his head and touched his cheek.

"Hey, Sam…how are you feeling?"

"A little exposed. Do you think you can let them finish moving me?" He smiled crookedly and she smiled back then stepped away and let them move him.

She waited outside the room as they fixed him up and watched as he winced in pain with all the movement. The nurses hooked him up to a fresh IV and added some painkillers then checked his eyes and his burns before leaving him be. In the hallway one of the nurses pulled Andy aside and explained what had happened throughout the night and how much better Sam was doing.

"Can I sit with him?"

"Yes officer, but not for long, he needs to rest." The nurse walked in with her and showed her a small tub of white jelly like cream. "This needs to be rubbed into his back in about 20 minutes. Use the gloves provided and try not to burst any of the blisters."

The nurse left and she came up to Sam's head again. His eyes were closed and for a moment she thought he might be sedated again. She reached out to gently stroke his face but his eyes fluttered open and she snatched her hand back.

"Hey…" he said, he was still raspy and wheezy but she knew that would clear up.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" she looked up to the bags of fluid hooked onto the IV stand as if she could understand what they were doing for him.

"No, not really, thanks to the painkillers. My back does itch like crazy though. How does it look?"

"Not so bad, the blisters will go down."

"Good thing chicks dig scars huh."

She chuckled with him but gently reached a hand out to touch his back. It was burning to the touch but her hands were cool and they felt good.

"How about your eyes? Can you see ok?"

"Not fully, I can see light and dark, shapes and colours. But I can't really make out your face." He lifted one hand up to stroke her face and when she smiled beneath his fingers he smiled too.

"Doc said it would take a day or so, it will be fine."

His eyes started to droop closed so she stepped back and brought the chair closer then sat down and reached out for his hand. He fell asleep in moments and she waited with him.

* * *

Gerry sat at his desk and scrolled through pages and pages of legal documents. His tie was loose, the top buttons on his shirt were undone and his hair was messier than usual.

"Find anything?" Traci came up behind him, perched herself on the edge of his desk and passed him a cup of coffee.

"Nothing." He sipped the coffee and sat back in his chair with a sigh. "No property, no leases, no loans, no repayments. The bank account was cleared out about an hour before we got to it. No passport found at the scene. She hasn't been back to work, her phone has been disconnected…nothing. It appears that Ava Johnson has disappeared off the face of the god dammed planet!"

"She can't just have vanished."

"We checked airports, train stations, bus stations, and gas stations."

At that point Noelle came over with a report in her hand which she handed to Gerry. "Car was spotted heading east on Lakeshore Rd West. It was later found abandoned at a truck stop outside St Catherine's. Another car was reported stolen, which was then located at a truck stop near Fort Eerie."

"Then what?" Gerry probed though his gut already had an answer for him.

"Nothing. Passport wasn't used to cross the border."

"Doesn't mean she didn't cross it." Traci said. "She could have stowed away on one of the hundreds of trucks that go through the border."

"Have we checked footage?"

"Going over it now but so far nothing."

"Let me know if you find anything." Gerry sat forward to signal that the conversation was over and Traci and Noelle moved away from his desk and slowly walked to the coffee station at the centre of the bullpen.

"He's going to keep reading over those reports until he finds something." Traci said idly.

"Sometimes there is nothing to find." Noelle started to pour out a cup of coffee for herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes there are no answers. Sometimes the bad guy gets away."

"But he didn't get away…he was shot and killed in his home."

"Then the partner gets away." Noelle looked over at her confused and frustrated face. "Sometimes there are no answers."

* * *

Sam woke up to a cool circular sensation being rubbed on his back. He looked over his shoulder but still couldn't make out exactly who was standing there rubbing the burn cream onto his hot skin. But he could smell her. Smell her shampoo, her soft perfume, just the normal everyday smell he had been inhaling nearly every day over the last 2 years.

"When I thought about waking up to you massaging my back, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Andy looked down at him and smiled. She had almost finished rubbing his back and was wondering if he would wake up with the pain when she started but he had kept sleeping.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It feels good. It feels really good."

"How are your eyes?"

He looked up at her and blinked a few times. His focus was off but slowly he started to see her shape a bit better. No details yet but it was definitely improving.

"Getting better. How about you? How are you doing?"

She had finished with his back and had closed the lid of the cream then tossed the gloves into the trash. When she came back to his side he caught one of her hands in his.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I…um, I tried to call Emma. Let her know you were hurt." She looked away and fumbled for his phone in her pocket. "I didn't think it was appropriate to leave a voicemail so I can try her again later and let her know. She must be worried."

"No Andy, don't bother. I don't think she will be worried about me at all."

"What? Why? What happened?" She left his phone on the locker beside the bed and turned back to him.

"We decided to call it quits. It wasn't working."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you?" He challenged her.

"Aren't you?" She deflected it back to him but he was in no fit state to go toe to toe with her right now. All he could manage was a half-smile.

"What's going on with the case?"

"Don't worry about that now Sam, forget it."

"Tell me, what's happening?"

"They got Howard Johnson in his home. He was in the attic. He was hiding in the dark but Oliver caught him with the SWAT Team."

"Is he ok?"

"He broke his leg and got a bang on the head. He is up on the 3rd floor. He'll probably be down to visit you later." She smiled as she spoke and even though he couldn't see her face, he could see it in his head.

"So what about the wife? What was her name? " Sam asked. "Did she know?"

"Ava, her name is Ava. And well, we can't find her."

"What?" Sam moved at that response and tried to turn over but the pain in his back flared up and Andy pushed him down.

"She wasn't at the house. She didn't turn up to work."

"So she was in on it."

"Seems like it." She wanted to leave it at that but she saw the frustration in his face at being stuck in the bed so she continued to talk about the case. "Oliver found a book."

"A book?"

"A photo album. It was listing all the cases that Howard had recreated. It goes back 18 months. Loads of unsolved crimes connected to this one."

"That's great, that's a great find."

"Yeah, no wife only we could find the wife."

"Sometimes the bad guy gets away." Sam said and she didn't have a response so she said nothing.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Andy rubbed her hands together and brushed down the front of her uniform. "So I better go back to work."

"Ok. Thanks for coming in to see me."

"Any time. I'll come back in a couple of hours."

"That's ok Andy, you don't have to."

"I'll come back." She hesitated a moment then brushed his hair back, leaned down and kissed his cheek then quickly left.

* * *

Ava Johnson slipped into a pair of scrubs and covered herself with a lab coat. She took a surgical mask from the box by the sink, then one for her head and put them both on. From the bag at her feet, she took out the small hand held SLR camera and slipped it into the coat pocket. She walked through the hall on the 5th floor and as she passed the nursing station she grabbed a random chart and walked quickly to the bank of elevators. She looked down at the chart as if she was reading it then pressed the button for the 2nd floor.

It was just after rounds when she stepped out onto the floor and all medical staff were busy in a meeting room reviewing all updates from the doctors so she slipped by easily. She walked through the ICU patients but didn't find what she was looking for. She came back out to the nurse's station to check the bed roster and found the room she was looking for.

"Officer Swarek," she muttered. "Room 213."

She checked over her shoulder and walked swiftly to the right room. Visiting hours were over before rounds so as expected the room was empty. He was lying on his belly, his arms above his head on the pillow as he slept. The monitors beside his head beeped softly and she slowly took the camera out of her pocket.

Through the lens she could see his sleeping form with the blisters on his back and she took a few shots. She looked at the screen on the back of the camera then changed her angle to get another shot. She stepped closer and focused the camera on his back to get close up shots of his injuries.

Ave looked over her shoulder then stepped over to the side of the bed. She loosened the Velcro straps and carefully slipped it around his wrist then went round to the other side and did the same then again at his ankles. Sam started to stir. She walked over to the monitors and disabled the alarms then sat in the chair beside the bed, with the camera pointed at him and waited for him to open his eyes.

She took pictures as he roused and loved how the look of sleepy confusion turned to startled realisation. He struggled to sit up and started to panic when he realised he was confined to the bed.

"Shhhh…" she said from behind her camera. "Don't move, you'll come out all blurry." She took more shots as she struggled against his constraints then stood up and walked over to the small cabinet by the door. She reached in and took out a scalpel then came back to his bed side.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He squirmed on the bed, knocking off the finger pulse oximeter but he was more scared by the fact that the alarm didn't go off. He struggled harder and pain flared across his back. "Don't touch me, get away from me!"

"Shhhh…" She took close up shots of his face and lifted the scalpel to press it flat against his cheek. She pressed into his back and he screamed out in pain. She dragged the flat blade down to his neck then turned it on his side and pressed it harder. The blade easily broke his skin but Sam was frozen in fear, if he moved or screamed the blade would easily move across his neck.

But before she could do any more damage the door slip open and Oliver wheeled himself in on a wheel chair. "Hey, brother, I heard you were hogging all the hot nurses down on this floor." As all his attention was focused on getting through the door without banging his broken leg that he didn't notice there was any one else in the room until he looked up to wheel himself further in.

"What the hell goin on here?"

Ava turned her camera towards Oliver and took some shots at him as she walked calmly over to him and held the blade out.

Oliver lifted up his hands and tried to grab her wrists. She struggled to hold the camera in one hand and continued to take shots while she struggled. Thanks to the pain killers in his system Oliver's muscles were lethargic and his limbs heavy. Sam thrashed in his own bed as he fought a futile battle to loosen his restraints.

Ava pushed Oliver back but with his leg that wasn't broken he lifted it up and kicked her in the stomach. She stumbled back and he pushed the wheelchair forward to chase her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it round until her shoulder forced her to turn with it. He pushed it up her back and caught her close to him with his other arm.

"Drop the scalpel!" he yelled out but instead she lifted it up and slashed his arm but he held on tighter.

"Oliver! Oliver, you ok?" Sam tried to turn to see what was happening but the pain in his back was stopping him from turning too much. "Help! HELP!" he yelled out to get the attention of the staff outside.

Oliver cried out in pain as she cut his arm deeper. With his good leg he managed to roll them backwards towards the still open door in the hope that someone would see or hear them as he knew they wouldn't be able to last for very much longer.

Ava whirled around and wigged out of his grip, slicing his forearm up as she turned. Oliver grabbed the door and pulled himself out into the corridor to call for help. Ava turned towards Sam who was completely vulnerable on the bed, across the room and she made a dash for him.

Oliver roared out and tried to get back into the room, his chair banged against the frame slowing him down. But by now the nurses had heard the commotion and were coming down the hallway. Behind them all he could see McNally strolling towards them with a coffee in her hand.

"McNally! HURRY!" He saw her drop the coffee onto a counter and come running towards him then tried to get out of the way.

Ava snatched her camera up, held the scalpel over her head and took a swing at Sam's back. She swiped the blade across his skin and took shots as she moved then lifted her hand up again to stab him again.

Sam yelled out, tried to move out of her reach but he was incapacitated on the bed. Oliver was calling for help. Two nurses burst into the room followed by Andy who had drawn her gun.

"Freeze!" Ava turned towards Andy but the blade was still hovering high above Sam's, in a white knuckle grip. "Put down your weapon!" she said but Ava ignored her. She turned back to Sam, took another shot then started to swing the blade down.

Andy fired her gun and hit her in the shoulder. She was thrown against the wall behind Sam and fell to the ground, the blade still held tightly in her hand. The nurses charged in further, one of them checking out Sam the other checking out. Andy went over to Ava who was sitting on the floor against the wall, one hand on her shoulder where she had been shot.

She grabbed her shoulder radio and contacted dispatch. "217 at Toronto General. Officer injured, suspect in custody, requesting immediate back up."

"10-4, back up responding."

More nurses arrived with a gurney and Ava was lifted onto it. Andy took her cuffs off her belt and cuffed her uninjured arm to the railing on the bed.

"You can't do that, this woman needs treatment."

"This woman is a suspect in over twenty murders and was caught attempting another. The cuffs stay on." Then she turned her back and went over to Sam. "Hey, Sam, hey…" she looked at his back. There was a long slice across the base and the nurses were attempting to stop the bleeding.

He lay still but his eyes were open and alert. "Andy?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." She went to the top of the bed and undid the fastenings on his wrists. "You ok?"

"Better now you're here…" He winced in pain as the nurses cleaned up his wounds. Andy grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly letting him know she was there. Without meaning to, he squeezed back, every time the nurses touched his back and when he couldn't hold it in any longer he screamed out in pain. The nurses adjusted the IV on his stand and increased the pain dosage that soon had him drowsy and disoriented.

The nurses continued to work on his back and ushered Andy away. She followed the other nurses who had wheeled Ava out of the room and found Oliver being treated for cuts on his arm.

"Oliver!"

"McNally, talk about good timing!"

She hugged him as much as she could without disturbing the burse who was stitching up his arm.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah it's only a scratch. How is Sam?"

"He's got a bad cut on his back but I think he'll be fine. I cuffed Ava Johnson to the bed but I can't leave her unattended. I better go watch her until the backup arrives."

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur of reports, signing paperwork, being interviewed by her union rep as well as the IA Rep for firing her gun. She returned to the barn with Gerry and filled him in on everything she had seen. She read the report on Oliver's statement and finally when it was all over, she stood in the shower in the locker room until the water ran cold. She dried off and dressed quickly then went back to the hospital.

First she went to see Oliver. He was back in his room, his leg was up in traction and his arm had been bandaged up. He seemed to be asleep when she walked in so she left the milkshake on the locker next to a wrapped sandwich but before she could walk out he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Is that a reuben?"

"Yep."

"No pickle?"

"Of course not."

"And a strawberry shake?"

"Yep."

Oliver smiled and reached out for his food and took a long sip of his shake. "I don't care what they say about you McNally, I think you're amazing!"

"Thanks. How are you feeling?"

"Like I should have broken some bones a long time ago so I could get waited on hand and foot sooner!"

"Funny."

"Seriously though, I'm fine. How is Sam?"

"I'm going up there now to see him. He was pretty out of it when I left earlier."

"Give him a kiss from me."

Andy smiled and turned away as Oliver bit into his sandwich. The elevator ride was slower than she wanted it to be and when she stepped out onto the 2nd floor the first thing she saw was the armed guards outside the private room where Ava was being held. She stopped outside and looked in to see Gerry and Traci interviewing her. She wanted to wait and see how it turned out, what she was saying but her impatience to see Sam was too much.

She continued walking down the corridor to get to Sam's room and with one hand on the door handle she took a breath then pushed it open with a smile on her face. She crossed the room quietly in case he was asleep, gently lifted the heavy chair and moved it to beside his bed then sat down and reached out to take his hand in hers.

"Hey…" he whispered as she lay back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Sam! You're awake!" she leaned forward and he squeezed her hand in his.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, it's nothing."

"Drugs are working then?"

"Oh yeah." He smiled and lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

"And your um, your sight?" she stammered as she felt the blush creep up her neck.

"Almost 100%."

"That's great news." She sat forward and stroked her fingers through his hair.

"How's Oliver?"

"He's fine. All stitched up, and should be sent home today or tomorrow. He's upstairs tucking into the Reuben and shake I brought him."

"What? He gets gifts! What do I get?"

"Oh, he asked me to give you this…" she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, catching the corner of his mouth. Then as she pulled away he caught her arm and pulled her back in.

"Wait…" he said before closing the distance between them and kissing her again, this time deeper, for longer, or at least as long as his back could hold out at this awkward angle. He gasped with the pain then fell back down onto his bed.

"Sam?"

"I just promised myself I would try it when you came back," he said through gritted teeth as he tried to push down the pain from his twisted back muscles.

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to do it again…as soon as I can."

"Sam you need to rest, it sounds like those drugs are really working."

"No, Andy," He grabbed her arm again and twisted round to see her better, ignoring the pain in his back. "This isn't the drugs. Don't you believe for one second that it's the drugs." He held her eyes for as long as he could then nodded and lowered his head back into the pillow with his eyes closed.

Andy stood beside the bed for a moment, unsure of what to say but the exertion seemed to have taken it out of him so she let him sleep. She sat next to him again and took his hand and delighted in squeeze back.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay here is a short chapter for today to tie up some loose ends and tomorrow will be the finale. A nice angsty, shippy, smut filled finale. :)

*Updated the chapter for a line that seemed to end in the middle of a sentence.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: okay guys. Get comfy! This is a big one! (_That's what she said!_)

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Andy stood just inside his hospital room and waited for the nurses to be finished with him. They unhooked the IV lines and gave him fresh bandages. They gave him his prescriptions and told him how to manage his pain then finally talked to him about his burn scars and how to look after them. When they were done they pulled the curtain back from around his bed and walked out with smiles.

Andy came over to his side and grabbed the clean clothes out from under his bed and handed them to him. She turned her back as he slipped out of the hospital gown and pulled on his clothes.

"Nice to be finally going home eh!"

"Yeah…getting more than a little stir crazy in here. I can't wait to go home and be able to go thirty minutes without someone asking me how I'm feeling."

"Well, it is their job Sam," she said as she rolled her eyes and turned to face him, forgetting why she was looking away in the first place.

He was lying across his bed with his boxers just over his hips and in place, but his sweats were still around his ankles and he seemed to lack the ability to sit up straight again.

"Little help here Andy,"

"Hang on," she dropped her coat on the bed and crouched down in front of him to pull up his jeans. Then pulled on his outreaching hands to help him up. Once upright, she started to do up his button fly but her fingers were brushing against his crotch and made him jerk away.

"I think eh, yeah I think I got it from here." He smiled at her slight blush then pulled on his tee and sat back onto the bed to pull on his sneakers. She had brought him his stretch trainers so no laces needed. Once he was ready and gathered all his stuff she led him out of the hospital to the car park where his truck was parked. "Driving me home in my own truck?"

"Just wanted to make sure you are totally comfortable!" She helped him into the high seat and climbed in the driers seat herself. They drove as quickly as the traffic allowed directly to his apartment. Where she guided him in again and dropped his bags by the door.

"Did you…did you clean up in here?" he asked as he looked around at his own apartment that looked suspiciously clean. The kitchen was free from the usual clutter of dinner dishes, the magazines on his coffee table were fanned out in a shape on the centre of the table and even the coats he had usually strewn across the back of the dinner chairs were gone, presumable hung up in the cupboard behind the front door.

"I just tidied up a bit."

"Thanks Andy." He smiled at her and turned to face her more fully. He reached over to take her hands and pulled her a bit closer.

"Let's go out into the back garden, get some fresh air, the doctors said it would be really good for your lungs."

She tugged on his hands and he let her lead him out into the garden. It was a small west facing garden with a hedge lining it giving him some privacy. But as he stepped into the light and his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw it wasn't privacy he was getting. But a surprise party. Across the back fence at the end of the garden was a sign that read "Welcome Home Sam!"

Gerry was manning a BBQ in the corner and Oliver was sitting in a lounge chair next to a cooler of beer. It looked like most of the Division cops were in his back garden, eating, drinking and some even dancing to music from a radio next to Dov. He felt Andy squeeze his hand and he looked down to see her smiling but concerned.

"I tried to hold them off, I thought you might just want to crash when you got home… but Oliver really wanted to see you and this seemed like a good way to get it all over with for you."

"It's fine McNally, its fine." He squeezed her hand back and turned to approach his friends. The afternoon was spent sipping beers, though he kept himself to just having two so as to not affect the medication he was on, and catching up on everything he had missed while in the hospital. He talked with Oliver and Gerry mostly who broke down the info on the case that he had missed out on.

"We're building the case but it's going back quite a while and over a couple of different jurisdictions."

"Meanwhile she is staying in Kitchener, at her majesty's pleasure in Grand Valley."

"Do you have a date for the trial?"

"No not yet, preview is in three weeks." Gerry said as he turned his attention briefly back to the BBQ to tend to the meat.

"What were they doing?" Sam asked, voicing the bewilderment that everyone was feeling.

"Recreating famous crimes from around the country. Photographing them and collecting them."

"How did she know where I was?"

"We're not sure to be honest. McNally's statement said that Howard Johnson made a point of saying your name during the interrogation.

Sam nodded as he recalled everything before the chemical spill.

"We traced the calls to and from both of the phones registered in their names and there was one 2 minute phone call made after the time you were…talking to him, and before Shaw and Diaz arrived at the house."

"So you think he rang and warned her about what happened, told her my name?"

"It makes sense."

A heavy silence fell over them and they were each unsure on how to break it. Thankfully Zoe chose that moment to come over and sit next to Oliver. She draped an arm over his shoulder and rubbed his neck.

"No more shop talk, gentlemen."

"You got it," Gerry said and he started to dish up the food. "Okay everyone… food is up."

Andy and Traci sat at the edge of the garden by the back door. They shared a beer and spoke softly, their shoulders touching and their heads bent close together.

"So he kissed you?"

"Yeah!" Andy took the beer and had a drink then passed it back to Traci. "And he said he promised himself that he would do it."

"Did he?" Traci took a drink but nearly spat it out when he heard her words then passed the drink back to her.

"Yeah!" she sipped the drink and passed it back. "And he said he was going to try again."

"What? When was all this?" Traci finished the drink and put the bottle aside and turned her full attention back to Andy.

"A couple of weeks ago."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno, I just…I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what it meant, so I didn't know what to tell you."

"You didn't know how to react? When a man like Sam Swarek kisses you, you kiss back!" Andy laughed and nudged her friend with her shoulder. "So… has he tried again?"

"No, no he hasn't."

"You sound disappointed."

"No, well yes!" they both chuckled. "But it's not that."

"What then?"

"Well…when this all happened, he was hopped up on major painkillers."

"And you think he didn't mean it?"

"I dunno."

Traci wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and hugged her close. "And you are disappointed. Only one thing for it then…"

"What's that?"

"You'll just have to kiss him instead."

"Oh I can't! I can't just walk up to him and kiss him"

"Why not?" Traci laughed. "C'mon Andy, you can't tell me you aren't interested in him. Think of it as part of his healing regimen."

They both laughed heartily only stopping when Gerry came over with a plate of food for both of them.

"Ladies." He left the plate down beside them and walked away knowing they didn't need to be interrupted. Andy was still laughing as she reached over for a hot dog and bit into it. Traci raced over for another bottle of beer and re-joined her on the stoop. Andy looked up and sought out Sam and found him sitting next to Oliver, watching her. She looked away quickly but when she chanced a look back he was still watching her. He smiled and tilted his beer towards her and she smiled back and tilted her hotdog at him making him laugh. Then something Oliver said took his attention and he looked away.

"See," Traci said beside her. "It's already working on him!"

As the sun set everyone started to leave. The music was still on but at a lower volume. The BBQ had gone out and all the food was eaten. Traci and Chris had made a valiant effort at cleaning. Thankfully everyone had been eating off paper plates, and drinking out of bottles and plastic cups so once all that was cleared up there was very little left to do.

Sam saw everyone out to the side gate and thanked them all for coming. Soon he found himself sitting in the middle of the garden with Andy, Gerry and Traci. They each had a final beer and sat enjoying the relative silence of this secluded garden.

"Thanks for all this guys."

"Had to give you a welcome home bash brother." Gerri spoke as he lifted his bottle into the centre of the small circle and the three others all clinked their glasses against it. Sam looked around at the three people sitting with him and wondered if they all felt as grateful as he to be here in this very moment.

Gerry had taken Traci's hand into his lap and stroked his thumb along her palm. Sam looked over at Andy who was tugging on the label on her beer bottle. He saw her shiver and scrunch her shoulders up to her neck.

"Cold?"

"Little bit."

"Time to move this shindig in side so."

He stood up shakily and let his hands touch his lower back.

"I think we'll call it a night," Gerri said as he and Traci stood. He tossed their empty beer bottles into the large plastic bin. "See you tomorrow Sammy?"

"Sure, I'll be here. I have another week's recuperation at home before I'll be in the division."

"Ok How about I pick up Oliver and come over for the leafs game tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds great."

"See you then." Gerri embraced him in a loose hug, mindful of his injuries then grabbed his jacket and held out his hand for Traci. Traci winked at Andy then stood and hugged Sam as well.

"Let this one take care of you for a change huh," she whispered in his ear then turned to take Gerry's hand and they both left.

Andy started to clear up the rest of the mess but Sam took hold of her shoulders and guided her away from the garden and into his apartment.

"No need to tidy up yet Andy, that mess ain't goin anywhere."

Inside he led her into the living room where a side lamp had been switched on casting a dim glow around the room. He lifted his hands onto her shoulders and turned her to face him. He let his hands trace soft paths down her arms and held her hands, interlocking their fingers.

"Sam…"

"Shhh, before you protest, you have to at least let me try."

"Try what?"

"Whatever I can get away with," he said with a chuckle. He pulled her closer still so her whole body was against him then held her in place with his hands, still locked with hers, on her lower back. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. She seemed frozen in the spot. Her lips were malleable against his but they didn't move with him.

One of his hands trailed up her spine, pressing her into him, up her neck and buried into her hair. The other moved ever so slightly lower to the top arch of her ass and pulled her against his crotch. But still her lips didn't find his rhythm.

Seeds of doubt planted in his brain and took root, growing rapidly enough to slow his ministrations. He stopped kissing her and slowly pulled away to look down into her face.

"What wrong?" He asked softly. "Should I not-"

"No, it's not that…it's just…"

"What?"

"I'm afraid that I might hurt you Sam." She spluttered out the words and Sam was stunned. He looked down at her for a moment then started to laugh.

"Andy, you won't hurt me, you can't hurt me."

"Your back I mean, I'm terrified of touching it, pulling on it or ruining your stitches or something."

"Andy, it's not even possible…" He took a step back from her, reached down for the cuff of his tee and pulled it off over his head then turned her back to him. "See? Most of the scaring is nearly gone. The stab wound is nearly fully healed, stitches have all but dissolved."

"Sam you could barely pull up your pants this morning!"

"But now I'll be pulling them down…that's much easier." He turned back to face her and captured her lips in a kiss again. This time he tried harder, he opened his mouth, rubbed his tongue against her lips and with a sigh, she opened her mouth and granted him entry.

She joined her hands at the back of his neck and stepped in closer to the circle of his arms, letting her body press against his from shoulder to hip. Her tongue was hot and wet and relentless against his. All of a sudden Sam found himself struggling to keep up. When he needed to come up for air he broke their kiss with a pop and looked down at her, his breath coming in short sharp pants.

"I told you I was going to try that again…" he muttered against her lips.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I've been thinking of nothing but it for the past 2 weeks." He pulled back and smiled down at her. "Did you think I forgot?"

"No, I uh, no." Andy looked up to him and he captured her eyes with his own. "Well, maybe I did."

"Well I didn't." he kissed her neck, let his tongue come out to caress her hot skin at the pulse point. "I've been waiting to do that all afternoon," he admitted and when she chuckled her neck danced beneath his lips, making him holder her tighter. Her hands stayed at the back of his neck and he longed to feel them caress his skin, drag her nails over the hair on his chest but he knew why she was hesitating.

"Come with me." He took her hands from his neck and led her through his apartment to his bedroom. He pulled her into his arms gruffly and kissed her again. His fingers found their way to the bottom of her tee and without preamble he pulled it up and off over her head. His fingers fumbled with her jeans until he undid the clasp then he pulled them lower and dropped to his knees to take her feet out, after he yanked off her sneakers.

On his knees, with her standing in front of him wearing only her bra and panties he looked up at her and smiled. Her hands were hanging loosely by her sides and she was still not touching or caressing him. He kissed the top of her pubic bone, pulled her panties low enough to expose some of her curls and let his tongue caress her from hip bone to hip bone. She moaned in pleasure and on instinct her hands reached out to him and gripped his shoulders.

"Finally," he thought and he pulled her panties a little lower and kissed her again. Inadvertently she swayed towards him, one hand went into his hair, and the other gripped his shoulder tighter. With a final tug he got rid of her panties and tossed them over his shoulder with flare.

He buried his face between her legs, let his tongue out as far as he could reach and licked her from her very core to the top of her pubic bone. He sat up on his haunches and licked right up her flat belly to the underside of her breasts. He stood up and licked the crevice between her breasts, up her neck to her chin and kissed her. She was quivering next to him, her arms gripping onto him tightly to keep herself upright.

When he removed his lips from her skin she whimpered and frowned and her eyes fluttered open to find him and kiss him again.

"Wait," he gently pushed her back into the bed. "Wait here for a few minutes."

He walked out of the room and left the door ajar behind him. He went into the bathroom and started to run a bath. He had a large bath with Jacuzzi buttons. The water pressure in the apartment was high and in no time he had it ready. He stripped off to his boxers then re-joined Andy in the bedroom.

"C'mon." He stood at the door and reached both of his hands out to her.

Without hesitation she took his hands and let him guide her into the bathroom. He had lit a few scented candles around the room and added bubbles to the water so it looked more inviting than any bath she had seen in a long time.

"Hop in." he ordered as he busied himself searching for something in the cabinets.

She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra then stepped into the tub and lowered herself into the water. She watched as he found what he was looking for then with no qualms he dropped his boxers and got into the bath beside her. He had his back to her and manoeuvred her legs to either side of his waist then shuffled back to lean against her and sighed at sensation of her wet breasts pressed against his back.

"Comfy?" she asked him as her hands came over his shoulders to caress his chest.

"Yes…incredibly so."

"Good." She grabbed a sponge from the shelf behind her and soaked it in the water then gently rubbed it on his chest. "How is your back?"

"It's fine." He said but it was a knee jerk reaction and they both knew it. "It's still a bit sore if I over stretch, but its much better than last week."

"Anything I can do?"

"Now that you mention it…" he sat up and leaned forward with his knees pulled up to his chest then held a small bottle back to her over his shoulder. Andy reached out and took it then read the label.

"Swoon Sensual Massage Oil."

"It was a gift," Sam said and looked over his shoulder at her.

"From…?"

Sam knew immediately it was a question to see if this bottle was given to him by Emma and he shook his head with a smile. "From Oliver. It was a gift from Oliver."

"I'm not sure if that's better or worse."

Sam chuckled. "It was part of a joke gift basket he gave me for valentines a couple of years ago."

"What? Why?"

"Because I sent him a dozen roses the year before that."

"Is there something going on between you two I should know about?"

"Not anymore."

Andy laughed as she opened the bottle and poured some out onto her hand. She put the bottle aside and rubbed her hands together to warm them up then slowly started to massage his shoulders. Her hands moved in ever increasing circles over his shoulders then lower on his back to the scar from the stab wound.

The burn scars were nearly all gone, blister lines still remained and it was slightly redder than the rest of the skin on his back but it was a vast improvement. She rubbed her thumbs into his skin, letting her fingers trace softer circles where the blisters had been then as she reached lower to the stab wound she loosened her grip and gently stroked along the thin cut from one side of his back to the other.

"It's ok Andy. I'm not going to break."

His voice was soft and she was surprised to hear him speak her own thoughts.

"I was so scared…I thought, I thought you were going to die…"

"But I didn't."

She leaned forward and kissed his back, then wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. His hands clasped over hers and held her in place and it wasn't until he felt her shudder against him that he realised she was crying. Somehow he managed to turn about in the bath and lifted her into his lap. He cradled her in place and held her tightly, taking as much comfort from her in his arms as she took from being there.

After a few minutes she stopped crying but he continued to rock her back and forth, swaying in a gentle motion that made the water lap against her torso.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She rolled her head up to look at him and smiled crookedly.

"I'm supposed to be asking you that question."

"Yeah but turnabout is fair game every once in a while."

She leaned up and kissed his jaw and he hugged her tighter then felt her shiver against him.

"Well either you are really turned on by my amazing hugs, and possibly the fact that you are naked in my bath with me….or you are cold."

Andy chuckled. "It is getting a bit cold."

"Say no more." He let her roll off his lap and stepped out of the bath then grabbed a couple of towels from the hotpress in the hallway. He patted himself dry then wrapped a towel around his waist then carried the other into her and held it out for her to step into. When she did he wrapped her in the fluffy towel then patted her dry too.

He took her by the shoulders and let her into the bedroom.

"You are staying right?" His posed the question so casually but she didn't miss the slight tremor or increase in pitch of his voice.

She smiled and nodded.

"Good." He seemed pleased with himself as he busied himself setting up the room. He closed over his curtains, lit the bed side lamp and pulled back the duvet then returned to her side. "Do you…um, do you need a night shirt?" he asked and this time his uncertainty was palpable.

Andy tugged on the knot in the towel between her breasts and let it fall to the floor. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. As his hands came around her back, hers tugged on the knot on his towel and dropped that to the floor too and was awarded immediately by his erection pressing into her stomach. Her hands pulled his hips closer and she pushed hers into him.

He groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to bend down and pick her up, pull her against him then throw her onto the bed but he didn't think his pain threshold would make that work. And above all else, he needed this to work.

So instead he turned her with him and walked backwards to the bed then let his knees buckle and dropped onto the mattress, pulling her with him. She landed on top of him with an oomph but hurriedly got back to kissing him. His hands traced lines on her back, curved along her ass then up her legs to her knees and back again.

Her hands played with the soft hair on his chest, pinched his nipples, made him gasp into her mouth and she smiled.

She sat up and Sam took the opportunity to move with her momentum and rolled her over onto her back and he on his side beside her.

"There…much better." One of her hands was flung over her head, her hair was fanned out, one leg hung down off the edge of the bed and the other was bent at the knee, her foot balanced on the edge of the mattress. He propped his head up with one arm and the other was draped loosely over her torso, his fingers drawing slow soft circles into her side.

He bent down and kissed her softly, kissed her lips, her jaw, her ears, her neck. Nipped her shoulders and her protruding clavicle bones then took one breast into his hand, massaged it then rasped his tongue across her nipple and suckled on it.

"Ohhhhhhh…" The sound came out of her throat but it seemed to emanate from the bottom of her toes.

"There it is," he muttered to himself as he reached over to pay attention to her other breast and see if he could elicit that same noise. This time the noise was less intelligible and satisfied him even more.

With his lips occupied by her sumptuous breasts, he moved his hand lower. He pushed her raised knee aside and dragged his fingers down her leg, barely touching her skin but leaving tickling trails in their wake. He cupped her gently and delighted in how wet she was already.

He lifted his head to look down at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open and panting. Her breasts moved up and down with each breath she took and her torso shuddered as she quivered in pleasure at his very touch. His hand cupped her warm wet centre and he thought she never looked more beautiful.

He kept his eyes on her as he moved his hand against her and loved how her hips immediately responded. He slipped two fingers inside her and her eyes flew open. He caught them with his own and moved his hand as he stared at her. Their eyes locked. Her hips moved, his fingers slid in and out and all the while their eyes remained locked together.

Her gasps were more of an aphrodisiac than anything he had ever encountered and mixed in with her stare he found he couldn't wait anymore. He moved her legs aside, hovered over her, kept her eyes locked to his own then slowly slid inside her as deep as he could.

The sensation alone of that single stroke was almost his undoing and he had to look away, close his eyes and count to twenty before continuing.

"This will not be my finest hour…" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Seems pretty good so far," She said and her breathless voice encouraged him to pull out and push back into her.

They both moaned, vocal, guttural moans that mixed together as he leaned down and kissed her. It was slow sensual sex which surprised him. He thought his first time with her would be wild ferocious sex, where his pants were around his ankles, his boots and shirt still on, her skirt hitched up to her hips, both of them too anxious to be together to be bothered with cumbersome clothing. Instead this was a soft slow rhythm. One he thought he could get lost in forever.

But when his arms started to shake, the tingling sensation started to flutter in his abdomen and he noticed she moved the angle of her ass beneath him to allow for deeper entry Sam knew this was it, this was the end, and he welcomed it. He slid one hand under her ass, pulled her against him as he drove into her. Her hands went to her breasts and kneaded them beneath him, her thumbs caressed her nipples and that as all Sam could take. With one more push he came hard and fast and felt his very core explode into a million hot pieces that seemed to pierce the skin all over his body.

He felt her quiver around him, heard her high pitched moans and saw her fingers grip tighter then relax and fall to her sides. Sam fell over her and they both panted without talking for a moment. Then he rolled off her and stared up at the ceiling.

"That was…" she began

"Yeah…" he agreed.

"Amazing."

"Incredible."

They both spoke at the same time then turned to look at each other and smiled.

"C'mere," he lifted his arm and she rolled into his side where he held her tight and kissed the top of her head. They lay like that for a while longer until she started to shiver from the cold.

He rolled her away and stood off the bed. Pulled back the duvet more and asked her to sit into the bed then climbed in beside her. He rolled onto his side, his back to her and reached over to turn off the light. She crawled up behind him to hold him close.

"I love being the little spoon," he admitted into the darkness as her arm came from behind to drape over his torso. He took her hand and held it close against his chest, then made room between his legs for her legs and pulled her tightly against his back. Her crotch against his ass, her beasts against his back and her lips against his neck. The trifecta of joy. He smiled at his own joke and she lifted her head to try and see him in the darkness.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, not one thing." He admitted as he held her close and kissed the palm of her hand. "I'm just very happy you are here."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, god no, this feels amazing. I never want you to move."

"Might be a bit tough to work if you have to give me a piggy back everywhere."

"Would be totally worth it."

An easy silence fell over both of them, their breathing the only sound in the still darkness of the night. After a few minutes Sam turned his head toward her but she didn't move.

"You asleep?" he whispered.

"Yes," came her soft reply. He chuckled then rolled over onto his other side so he was facing her.

"What's on your mind Sam?"

"I was just thinking about sex."

"Again? Already?" she mock sighed. "Okay if you must."

"No!" He was laughing but his hand was on her hip and stroked her skin in teasing circles and her hand was on his hip doing the same. "I was just thinking about all the different times I've thought about you, about sex with you-"

"You thought about that?"

"Yeah of course! Well, fantasized more like." He kissed her forehead. "I was just thinking about when I thought about having sex with you…I thought it would be different."

"What?" She leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him with a confused look.

"No, Andy," he laughed quietly and matched her pose as he leant up on his own elbow. "I don't mean to say it was bad, or anything, god no, It was amazing!" He pulled her against him into a hard kiss to reassure her. "What I'm trying to say is this was better than anything I ever imagined, anything I ever came up with or dared to think about."

Sated by his answer she melted against him and tangled her legs in his.

"So tell me…what did you think about?" She slid closer so the tips of her breasts brushed his chest and her crotch nestled against his and already she could feel his cock twitching against her.

"Everything…" he purposefully moved his cock against her. "But above all else, I wanted to hold you. I wanted to hold you in my arms, feel your skin against mine, from your lips to your toes." He kissed her softly, holding back his tongue from the lure of her mouth. This wasn't about seducing her, there would be time enough for that, this instead would be about holding her, feeling her body with his hands and having her hands roam all over his body.

He buried his head into her neck, circled her with his arms and held her close and relished in the feel of her hands roaming all over his back. And like this, he slept.

* * *

Sam woke up in his bed alone. For a horrifying moment he thought he had dreamt it all. Thought it was another rampant daydream until he saw her clothing strewn across the chair by the window. Relief washed over him and he sank back into the fluffy pillows. He listened to the sounds of his apartment. No running water from the bathroom, no cooking noises from the kitchen, just silence. Sam got out of bed and pulled a pair of shorts from the drawer by the door. He slipped them on as he walked through the apartment and called out her name.

"Andy?"

But there was no response. He checked the living room, kitchen but she was nowhere to be seen. Confused now and starting to doubt if he had seen her clothing he went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Added ice from the freezer to his glass then filled it with tap water. He stood at the kitchen sink and guzzled his drink as he looked out the window, and smiled. She was lying face up on a soft blanket in the centre of his garden.

He carried the glass out to the garden and stood over her sleeping form. For a moment he just watched her. It looked like she had been wearing one of his shirts but had opened it, let the sides hang down and had pulled her arms out of the sleeves, leaving her lying naked on top of it. Her head was on its side, and her hair in a high ponytail.

He crouched down beside her and kissed her exposed shoulder. But she didn't rouse so with a wicked smile he put down his glass, fished out an ice cube and hovered it over her left nipple. It took only a few seconds for his hands to warm up the ice enough for a freezing drop of water to fall against her skin. No reaction. He moved it over to the other breast and let the same happen. This time her head rolled over to the other side. But she still didn't wake.

Bolder now, he lowered his head to lick the drips off her breast and the contrast of ice water and his lava hot tongue made her moan. He let the ice cube circle her taut nipple and followed the trace with his tongue and that finally got the reaction he was striving for.

"Ohhhhh!" He heard her moan and thought he would never tire of that sound.

"Morning," he said when she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Having fun?" she purred and curled her limbs in a lazy stretch.

"Yes, lots!" he looked her up and down unashamedly then without warning lowered the ice cube back to her skin and let it trail from her neck, to between her breasts to circle her belly button. She gasped at the sensation and arched her back. "Feel good?"

"Feels cold…"

"Oh, can't have that, let me warm that up for you…" He followed the trail he had made with the ice cube, with his tongue and manoeuvred his body so he was lying between her legs. "Better?"

"It's not bad," she challenged with a sly grin.

Sam rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her smile. His hands were by her sides and he lifted them to touch her breasts. As if testing their weight he massaged them, loving the feel of her nipples growing taut in the centre of his warm palms. She inhaled sharply, bit her bottom lip and let her eyes closed over.

He lowered his head but kept his hands on her breasts. He kneaded them gently as he licked her pubic bone, mimicking the motions he had mad the night before but this time more focused on the task at hand than the means to an end.

She squirmed beneath his touch, her hips rolled from side to side as he lifted his face and blew cold air across the wet trails from his tongue.

"Ohhhhhh."

"Jeez Andy, that sound you make, it drives me crazy."

"It does?"

"Are you kidding me?" He lowered his face again and pressed his tongue flat against her.

"Ohhhhh."

He dragged his tongue from her core to the top of her pubic bone and she moaned along with the motion.

"That one." He looked up at her flushed face. Parted lips, half closed eyes and slow shaky breath. Sam moved her legs aside, shuffled lower to get better access then instead of having a flat tongue he pointed it and parted her wet lips in a slow sensual stroke, flicking her nub at the end. She jerked with the pleasurable explosion he caused and her hands moved, one behind her head and the other behind his.

He wanted to hear her moan like that again, needed to hear it, so he continued to stroke her with his tongue, each one just as slow and purposeful as the last and she continued to reward him with guttural moans. His hands still kneaded her breasts, his thumbs focused on her nipples.

When he heard the pace of her panting increase he moved one of his hands to slip beneath her ass to improve the angle, the other trailed down her torso to over her leg then as he moved his tongue from side to side in quick stroked over her clitoris he slid two fingers into her. She moaned, a different pitch this time, louder, stronger more needful and gripped his hair tighter.

He moved his fingers to match the quick paced rhythm of his tongue and she moved her hips in time against his face.

"Ohhhhhhh, Sam…yeah…"

Her voice was like manna and only encouraged him to keep going. His own erection was pressing into the hard ground but he didn't care if he ended up dry humping the fucking ground as long as she kept making the noises she was making. He chuckled at the thought and the vibrations lifted her up to the top of the crescendo she had been climbing. She arched her back, thrust her hips into his face and he felt her inner muscles stroking his fingers as she came hard, fast and loud around him. He tapered off the speed of his tongues movements and slowly slid his fingers out then with his tongue flat, he dragged it slowly across her core to her pubic bone. Then rested his chin there and watched her.

Andy had melted into a puddle of ecstasy on the blanket, her limbs too heavy to move and reach down to him. He basked in her joy for a moment longer then crawled up her body and hugged her to him. He kissed her neck where it met her shoulder then moved off her and lay on his belly beside her, his arms folded beneath his head and he watched her some more.

"So was that something you thought about? Before I mean." She said, her voice hoarse and quiet.

"Oh yeah. Many times. Many different ways."

She rolled her head to look at him and smile and as her eyes fluttered open to look at him, she was shocked by the bright red colour of the skin on his back.

"Oh Sam!" She sat up and reached her hand out to touch it and was shocked that it was burning hot. "Your back…"

"What?" He tried to turn to see what was there.

"Your back is all red. Shit the sun, you aren't supposed to expose your burns to the sun yet!"

"It's okay Andy, I'm fine," he said as he tried to lie back down on the blanket but she wasn't having any of it. She stood up and reached down for his hand to pull him up. He looked up at her standing naked before him and wondered not for the first time how he had gotten so lucky. He stood with her and they went inside. She had taken his shirt and slipped it on and buttoned up the centre buttons to keep it on her. The sleeves were rolled up past her elbows and she led him into the living room then pushed him down onto the couch.

"Okay, do you have any aloe vera cream?" Sam looked at her with only a confused look. "How about after sun?" He shrugged. "What about the prescriptions the docs gave you yesterday?" Sam shook his head. "Okay… hang on a sec."

She hurried into the kitchen and checked his cupboards for cold creams, something to sooth the burning in his back. But found nothing. She went to the fridge and grabbed the butter and returned to the couch where he laughed at the stick of butter in her hands.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with that?"

"Sam you have nothing else, I can't put ice water on it, it could make it worse. Your back is red hot… literally! This will have to do until I get the proper cream, now turn around." He loved the sight of her standing there in his own shirt the top curves of her breasts still visible along with her long legs. He turned and she kneeled on the couch behind him. She peeled back the paper on the stick of butter and gently rubbed it onto his back. "How does that feel?"

"Werid…really fucking weird."

"Tell you what though…"

"What?"

"You are going to taste great later on!" He laughed heartily at her and fell against the back of the couch clutching his side. "Okay, I'm going to run out to the pharmacy and pick up your prescriptions."

"No, don't do that!"

"Sam you need your pain pills and the creams for your back."

"Yeah but if you leave…" he turned to face her and pulled her down onto his lap. "It means you have to get dressed."

He kissed her neck.

"Then you'll just have to undress me when I get back. But I'm still going. Now unhand me!"

Andy squirmed off his lap and moved away from his outstretched hands and raced into the bedroom to dress. When she came down she saw he was still sitting on the couch and was leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees.

"You doin ok?"

"Yeah."

"It's getting a bit sore huh." She reached out and probed his back with her fingers and was surprised at the heat being generated there.

"Little."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

After the door closed behind her, Sam stood up and brought the butter back into the kitchen. He thought he would never again be able to look at the butter in his fridge again without thinking of the morning just passed. He busied himself by tidying up the remains of the party from the cluttered kitchen and toyed with the idea of getting dressed but decided against it. He wanted to hold her to her word. He wanted to undress her when she came back and he didn't want her discouraged her by having more clothes on than when she left.

It felt like longer than it actually was by the time she came back. She opened the door and was surprised by him standing right inside it and more so when he pounced. He grabbed her arms and took the bag out of her hand and dropped it to the ground. He kicked the door closed and kissed her gruffly.

"That was too long." He reached up and started to unzip her coat. He kept kissing her as he pulled it off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. She had kept his shirt on but had it buttoned up and tucked it into her jeans. "And you are wearing too much clothes." He tugged on her jeans, unfastened them then dropped them to the ground, pulling back enough to let her toe off her sneakers and step out of them. Then he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. "Better." He muttered against her lips and smiled.

"How is your back?"

"Fine." He walked backwards with her still in his arms to the couch then lay down and tried to pull her down on top of him.

"No." She resisted. "Bedroom. Now!" She walked away from the couch, to where he had dropped the prescriptions bag and bent over to pick it up. He watched her with a crooked smile, loving the glimpse of her ass as she bent over and realised that she wasn't wearing any panties. He looked up to her breasts and realised she wasn't wearing a bra either.

Sam pushed himself up off the couch and walked over to where she was waiting. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom and was pleasantly surprised to see that he had tidied. The bedroom floor was free of the clothing they had left cluttered there. The bed was made, the curtains drawn and a window was left open to let in some fresh air.

"Lie down on your front." She commanded and he did. He folded a pillow under his head and held it in place with folded arms. He crossed his legs at the ankles and looked back at her. She walked across the room and emptied the bags contents out onto the dresser. She grabbed two items then stood at the end of the bed and looked down at him. "This…is going to feel…" she said as she stepped onto the edge of the bed and threw one of her legs over him to straddle his ass and reached out to touch his back. "Oh wait… that butter is going to stop the cream from soaking in."

"Really?"

"Yeah…hang on a sec." She hopped off him and he missed her immediately. She was in the bathroom and he smiled at the sound of her running a bath. Hoping beyond hope he would have enough hot water. She pottered around his flat and he was unsure of what she was doing but after a few minutes she came back in and tapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon."

She walked out and he swiftly followed. The bath was ready, a few bubbles, no candles and no steam.

"Its not cold is it?"

"No," she chuckled. "I spoke to the pharmacist. He said that a tepid bath would help your skin."

"To wash off the butter you already smeared there?"

"No, I didn't tell him about the butter!" she swatted his ass and turned away to get a towel from the hotpress and when she got back he was already in.

"Joining me?" He held his hand out to her but she declined.

"No, now lean forward." Andy sat on the closed toilet by the bath and had a soft sponge in her hand. Sam leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his knees loosely. Andy dipped the sponge into the water and rubbed his back with the soapy bubbles. She squeezed the water down over his back from the top of his shoulders and followed the trail to the top of his ass. The redness on his skin had gone down a good bit but he still looked really raw and tender. She let her hands lather the bubbles in then washed them away with the sponge and water.

"You know how you said you were thinking about…me. About sex. I mean about the sex with me."

Sam smiled and looked over his shoulder and nodded.

Andy blushed under his stare but she had started now and wanted to finish. "Well, you weren't the only one."

"Really?" Sam half turned towards her but wasn't able to get comfy so he pushed back and leaned against the sloping wall at the end of the bath.

"Yeah, this, just here, this reminded me."

"Bathing me?" He spoke softly and was all of a sudden all too aware of the hand she had with the sponge that was under the water, dangerously close to his crotch.

"Yeah, well no, the other way round."

"Really? Tell me about it." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I was in the bath, and you were bathing me." She shrugged. "That was it."

"Sounds pretty good."

"Well, another time, because first for you we need to get this cream into your back, the butter should be all gone now so get out and meet me in the bedroom."

She stepped away from the bath and dried her arm with a towel then left the room. Again he heard her pottering around the flat. He got out of the tepid water, dried himself off and tossed the towel over the shower curtain rail, then strolled into his bedroom and found a pair of boxer briefs. By the time he slid them on and was lying again face down on the bed she was back. Without hesitation she climbed over him and straddled his ass again. He relished the sensation of her naked crotch against his ass and inadvertently clenched his ass in response.

"Stop it Swarek!" She playfully slapped the back of his head making him laugh. "Right the pharmacist says to put this cream on twice a day, morning and night. Says here I need to rub it in as deeply as I can, so this might hurt a bit."

"I can take it McNally."

She squeezed a dollop of the cream along his spine and carefully pushed it around his skin. She let her thumbs do most of the work, at first slow soft circles that tickled more than anything else, but soon she found her thumbs pressing harder into his back, massaging deeper.

"Still ok?"

"Mmmm-hmm."

Her hands felt amazing on his back and whatever tingling pain was there before was rapidly evaporating.

"Okay that should do it." The circles her hands were making became soft and teasing. "Feel any better."

"More than you can imagine."

"You need to keep it covered when you are in the sun."

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking about that when I went out this morning."

"Well you need to." She caressed his back with her hands, palms flat against his skin. He let his eyes close over and enjoyed the sense of her focusing on touching him. "Want me to stop? Have you had enough?"

"Not even close McNally!"

"Good." He heard some rattling of paper and tried to look over his shoulder to see what she was doing but before he could see anything he was met by this blast of freezing cold in the centre of his back between his shoulders and as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Jesus! What is that?" He lifted himself slightly off the bed and turned to see her sucking on a blue Popsicle. "Where did you get that?"

Andy smiled around the pop, then shrugged, slid it out of her mouth and traced his spine with it from his neck to his boxers. Sam moaned with the cold sensation and again when she licked up the trail of blue melted water along his spine.

"Turnabout is fair game…" she muttered against his neck, repeating the words he had spoken to her the night before.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah so hush!" She traced the pop in patterns around his back and followed it with her tongue then she lifted her body off him and urged him to roll over so she could do the same to his front. And she was only a little surprised by the erection that she felt when she straddled him again. She glanced at him with an arched eyebrow and he smiled.

"What do you expect!" he said with a laugh as he locked his fingers behind the back of his head. "You can't do that with your tongue and not expect a reaction."

"Wait till you see what else I can do." She suckled on the pop, turned it in circles in her mouth making it numb her lips and tongue then slowly slid it out of her mouth making him wish her lips were wrapped around him instead.

She lowered her head, sucked one of his nipples into her mouth and licked it. The cold sensation mixed with her warm breath made him moan. She sat up and suckled the pop again then leaned down to torment his other nipple. All the while her crotch pressed teasingly into his.

"Andy…" he warned her.

"What?" she was sucking on the pop again, her fingers played with the cuff of his briefs. She pulled on the elastic and snapped it back against his stomach. "Oh, sorry, I was hogging it all…did you want some?" She slid the pop out from the circle of her lips painfully slowly and held it out to him over his chest. He dragged his eyes from her mouth to the pop then back again and his cock twitched. A few drops from the pop fell on to his chest. "Oh, clumsy me." She leaned down to lick them off, lifted her ass off his crotch a little then when she finished licking dropped down onto him purposefully.

"Oh god Andy!" He buckled beneath her, tried to sink lower into the mattress to give his crotch some breathing room but it was no use. She was like liquid, moved against him, found every crevice he needed her to be in.

She was almost finished the pop. Sam watched her lips circle around it, saw her tongue appear to nestle it in her mouth, lick it from bottom to top. Her lips were turning blue to match the colour of the pop as she slid it in and out in smooth motions and her hips started to role forward and back in the same rhythm.

Sam closed his eyes, rolled his own hips against hers. Without realising it she had stopped eating the pop, leaned over him and rubbed it against his lips. Then kissed him. Her frozen lips and tongue pressed against his burning mouth. Half of him wanted to pull his hands out from behind his head, grab her against him, roll her over and push his cock so far into her he wasn't sure he'd ever get it back out…but the other half loved how she was controlling this, driving this, making him feel more aroused than he could ever remember.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore she sat back, shimmied off him and knelt beside his hips slipped the pop into her mouth and bit the rest of the ice off the stick. She rolled it round her mouth as she hooked her fingers into his briefs and pulled them off him. He lifted his ass to help her and watched as she smiled at him with blue lips then lowered her head, took the base of his cock in the circle of her hand and took him in her cold wet mouth completely then sucked on him as she slid it out.

"Jesus!" he sat up and leaned back on his hands, his head fell back between his shoulders and his hips jerked against her. "Holy shit Andy…"

"Sorry…" she looked at him with a wicked grin and repositioned herself so she was kneeling on the ground at the foot of the bed. She tugged on his legs so he shimmied down the bed until his feet could reach the ground. He was still sitting, needing to see this, needing to see her hair on his thighs, her lips on his cock, her head moving in that insatiable rhythm against him.

And just like he imagined it, her hair fell about her face, tickled his thighs, one of her hands held his cock in place, circled the base, her fingers ticking his pubic hairs, the other hand cupped his balls, massaged them softly. Her lips kissed the tip of his cock and her tongue came out and licked the top of it just like he saw her with the pop. She licked the shaft from the base to tip, circled the top with her tongue, her lips, and then sucked him in entirely.

He inhaled a breath with every stroke she made and only lifted his head to look at her when she released him. He looked down at her, watched as she looked up at him with a smile, then lowered her head and took one of his balls into his mouth and licked her tongue against it, then did the same with the other one. After releasing him she leaned back and blew cold air over him.

"Jesus…" his hands gripped the blanket on the bed. "Andy…"

"Hmmm?" she looked up to him again, saw his face contorted in his effort to keep his composure. "Sorry Sam, is this too much? Want me to pare it back a bit?"

He looked down at her. She was sitting back on her haunches on the floor between his legs. She was wearing nothing but one of his shirts but it was loosely buttoned and he could see her breasts. She smiled up at him, bit the corner of her lip and caught his eyes. He moved his hands to capture her shoulders and pull her up onto her knees so he could kiss her. It wasn't enough to kiss her, feel her next to him around him he needed to be inside her. But before he could pull her onto the bed, onto his lap, onto his erection she pushed him back and broke their kiss.

"I'm not finished."

"Andy, please!"

"Begging already Sam?" she teased as her hands trailed up his legs to her inner thighs. "So early for that!"

"I'm not begging I just want…I just want you."

"Want me to what?" she whispered as she lowered her head again and blew hot breath across his crotch making him inhale sharply.

"I want you Andy, I just want- Ohhhhhhh." As he was speaking she sucked him into her mouth and moaned along with him causing reverberations to shimmer through his whole body. One of her hands caressed his leg, his inner thigh, circled the base of his cock and moved with her mouth up and down his shaft.

The other hand massaged his balls, matching the rhythm of her mouth. He was close, very close, He buried one of his hands in her hair, brushed it off her face, so he could see her lips circling him and helped her keep rhythm. She was speeding up, causing him to lose focus and just when he thought it could get any better, or last any longer she simultaneously hummed around his cock, sucked on the upstroke and gently tugged down on his balls, causing a massive explosion of pleasure only matched by her guttural groan. Every muscle in his body became rigid and she slowly suckled him until he finished and he dropped back onto the bed behind him in a melted pile of the man he used to be.

She released him from her mouth, moved her hands to his thighs and sat back onto her haunches. She took a few deep breaths to steady her rapidly beating heart then climbed up onto his lap and leaned over him, a hand on either side of his head.

"Something like that?" She whispered into his ear then kissed his tenderly.

"Hmm?"

"What you imagined, with me…something like that?"

"Andy…I could never…have dreamed…it would be…this good…"

She smiled in triumph and rolled off him. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth with his toothbrush rinsed and returned to the bedroom where she found he hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey, sleepy."

"Hmmmm."

"C'mon, get up," She ruffled his hair as she looked around for her clothes then realised they were strewn around the hallway inside the front door. "Time for food…I'm starving!"

"Really? But you just had that icepop!"

"Sam! Get up!" she pulled on his arm and he sat up but rather than stand he pulled her close and hugged her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head was pressed into her stomach. He held her like that for the longest moment then slowly released her and stood up.

"You'll be the death of me." He spoke as his lips pressed into hers.

She smiled against his kiss. "Well before that happens, let's get some food."

Sam got up, found a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a pair of shorts. Pulled on a clean tee and followed her downstairs. He found her dressing in the kitchen, fastening her jeans and searching for her bra.

"Did you see my bra? What happened to it?"

"Ummm…" He thought of everything that had happened in the last hours since everyone left his welcome home BBQ and he recalled kneeling before her in the bathroom as she was wearing only her bra and panties. "I think you left it in the bathroom. And if you did, I hung it on the radiator in there."

She looked at him and smiled. "Get the breakfast goin." She hurried out of the room to find the rest of her clothes and wash up when she returned he had made some poached egg and bacon.

They ate in companionable silence on the breakfast bar and when they were both done Sam took their plates and washed up as she finished her juice and watched him.

"Hey Sam."

"Hmmm?"

"What happened between you and Emma?"

Sam didn't respond but kept washing the dishes until they were finished and she began to think he hadn't heard her. Then as he drained the sink and dried off his hands he came to sit at her side and watched her for a moment longer.

"We didn't work out."

"Why?"

Sam shrugged. "I didn't feel about her the way I…should have."

Andy seemed satisfied with that answer, which surprised him. He thought he was in for a longer interrogation.

"What about you and that guy you were seeing…what was his name?"

"Oh, yeah, no that was just, um, that was just a fling!" she took the tie from around her wrist and fixed her hair into a tangled ponytail to busy her hands and her focus. "You know, relieve the tension."

"Who was he?"

"Some guy, I met him in a club."

"Don't you know who he was?" Sam teased seeing the blush creep up her neck and noticed she was avoiding his eyes. "Don't you know his name?" He said, mock shock in his voice.

"Of course I do!"

"Well?"

She looked up at him and caught him trying to hold back his smile. "It was Samuel alright! His name was Samuel…Sam!"

She did take a moment of delight in the look of shock in his face as she brushed past him to rinse her juice glass over the sink. By the time she was finished he was outright laughing. She cocked her head at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry Andy, sorry! But that's just too funny."

"What's so funny about that?" It's a common name Sam, about 28% of the population have that name."

"Did you look it up?" He laughed even harder. "That's just adorable!" He came around the breakfast bar and tried to hug her but she kept her arms folded in front of her "Sorry Andy but…it makes me feel good. To know that every day when I was thinking about you," he bent at the knees to put their heads at a level height, put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Thinking about pulling you into my arms, thinking about kissing you, touching you, fucking you, you were doing the same for me."

Andy smiled and loosened her arms to encircle his neck and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, straightened his knees and pulled her up with him so she could perch on the counter. Her legs came around his waist and she pulled him in closer. He moved his hands to her jeans, unfastened them as quick as his fingers would allow and all of a sudden this sense of familiarity washed over him. Not because he had done this before, not because he had slept with Andy before but because he had imagined this so often, every detail was so vivid in his head that it was all so very familiar.

He lifted her ass and stepped back to pull them down off her along with the pair of his boxers he noticed she was wearing.

"What! I didn't bring any spare ones, I wasn't expecting to stay over."

"Yeah right," he stepped back into the circle of her legs and without hesitation he pulled open his own jeans and let them drop to his knees. He slid her to the edge of the counter, and slipped into her in one smooth motion. He pulled out and slipped in again. She crossed her ankles behind her back to feel more connected as he drove into her, harder and faster than before. She leaned back against the wall behind them and he leaned forward, reached out a hand and braced himself off that same wall. His other hand pressed into the small of her back and pumped her along with his thrusts. It didn't take long, and considering everything they had gotten up to already, he was surprised he was able to manage even this.

When she started to moan, started to quiver he thanked all the gods that were listening. He removed his hand from the wall, and reached down to touch her, encircled her nub and gently pinched it between his thumb and forefinger and that's when she made that noise.

That guttural moan of ecstasy when she came, that was somehow connected to his penis, somehow controlling his penis, and he lost it. He pumped into her twice more, the last one leaving him spent.

"Jesus McNally…" he leaned over her and kissed her neck then stepped back to pull up his pants. He helped her off the counter and watched as she shimmied into her pants again. This is getting ridiculous." He hugged her close. "One of us is going to get injured."

Andy laughed against him. "What's up old man? Can't keep up?"

"Can't keep up? I'll show you!"

"Really?" she asked sceptically.

"Yeah…just not right now." He kissed her jaw line. "Later though…just you wait." He kissed her ear lobe. "It's going to be amazing."

She laughed against him and hugged him close. They stood in the kitchen and swayed gently from side to side and after a moment he led her into the living room. He sat into the couch and pulled her down with him. Then reached for the remote and flicked on the TV. He didn't care what was on, he was just content to hold her in his arms. She stroked his arm that was around the top,of her shoulders, tickling the hairs there and he kissed the top of her head. When she fell asleep he held her tighter. He rolled down the volume on the TV to help her sleep and just lay there with her.

It was everything he wanted at that very moment. He hugged her tightly, pressed a kiss into her head again and let his head fall back against the cushion. Moments later he was asleep too, and they both lay like that, bodies, arms and legs entangled as if they never wanted to be released.

* * *

**A/N**: and there you have it. I rewarded your patience with a Bumper finale episode that frankly is just pure gratuitous smut. I should have ended it after the welcome home BBQ but where is the fun in that? Besides I think I owed you guys for my emma ruse in the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this one, it was great craic to write.

Now...what will I write about next? Any and all ideas welcome into my PM inbox.


End file.
